ENTRE HERMANOS
by Lita00
Summary: Después de todo este tiempo. Sasuke ha podido abrirse ante Sakura contándole un poco de lo mucho que pasó durante el accidente. ¿Podrá Sakura con eso? Sasuke confía en Sakura. ¿Que ha hecho Itachi?
1. Confusión

Este fic ha sido creado con el mero objetivo de entretenimiento y sin ningún fin de lucro. Los personajes como ya saben no me pertenecen, la historia sí.

 _ **~ENTRE HERMANOS~**_

 **CAPITULO I**

-Confusión-

Un extraño escalofrío recorrió por completo su cuerpo.

Estaba petrificada y solo conseguía escuchar un zumbido que iba y venía. El corazón palpitaba velozmente y sudaba frío, entendiendo que estaba aterrada y confundida. Su vista se nubló repentinamente.

-¿Sakura?- Llamó un joven rubio. –Sakura ¿Te encuentras bien?- Preguntó nuevamente al ver el rostro consternado de la pelirosa.

El ojiazul comenzaba a preocuparse, muy pocas veces la había visto de esa manera, pero esta vez era algo diferente. Ella estaba totalmente paralizada.

-¡Sakura!- Se acercó más a ella. -¡Sakura, responde!- Decía con más preocupación aún al ver como se desvanecía.

-¿Pero que pasa Naruto?- Entró apresurado un pelinegro. -¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué fue lo que…- Se interrumpió a si mismo al ver el rostro del rubio enfadado.

-¡Eso deberías de decírmelo tú!- Escupió aún molesto. Trato de levantarla en brazos pero el pelinegro se lo impidió.

-La llevaré al hospital…- Tomó a la joven en brazos. –Llama a Tsunade, cuéntale que fue lo que pasó…- Dijo antes de cruzar la puerta principal de la casa.

Naruto no dudó en hacerlo y llamó de inmediato al médico. Se echó a correr al mismo tiempo detrás de la pelirosa.

-¿Qué demonios fue lo que ocurrió?- Decía el pelinegro en la sala de espera junto al rubio.

-¡Eres un idiota!- Su rabia comenzaba a ser muy visible. En cuestión de segundos la mandíbula del pelinegro había hecho un crujido. Naruto le había propinado un buen puñetazo.

-Eres un…- El pelinegro fue interrumpido por un brazo que se había interpuesto entre esos dos.

-No sé qué rayos este pasando con ustedes…- La mujer rubia los miraba molesta. –Sakura está dentro, pudimos hacerla reaccionar…- Miró fijamente al rubio. –Sus problemas no los necesito aquí, de no poderse comportar como debieren es mejor que se marchen, de lo contrario llamaré a seguridad…- Les advirtió.

Ambos se miraron irritados.

-¿Cómo esta Sakura?- Inquirió el ojiazul. – ¿Esta ella bien?- La mujer asintió.

-Por ahora la estamos tratando de estabilizar completamente.- Contestó. –Ella está bien, al parecer su desmayo se debió a una descompensación, a algún shock nervioso que sufrió…- Apuntó algo en su tabla médica. –Necesita estar tranquila y por el momento no podrán verle…- Les miró duramente.

-¡Pero quiero verla Tsunade!- Chilló el rubio.

-Me temo que he sido suficientemente clara…- Contestó impaciente. –De lo contrario, será mejor que te vayas…- Apuntó hacia la puerta.

-Está bien…- Refunfuñó Naruto cruzándose de brazos.

La mujer salió de la sala tomando un pasillo donde se podía leer "URGENCIAS".

-¿Estarás contento ahora imbécil?- Dijo el rubio.

-Hmp…- Musitó el pelinegro recargando su espalda sobre una de las paredes.

-¿De modo que no dirás nada?- Comenzaba nuevamente a exasperarse el ojiazul.

-No sé de qué estás hablando…- Lo miró con desprecio.

-No quieras tomarme el pelo.- El rubio apretó su puño dispuesto a golpearlo.

-¿Sera que pueden guardar silencio?- Apareció una despampanante rubia. –¡Ah, Naruto! ¿Qué haces aquí!?- Miró de reojo a su acompañante.

-¡Ino!...- Musitó al reconocerla. –Se trata de Sakura…- Contestó con pesar.

-¿Cómo que Sakura?...- Se sobresaltó. -¿Sakura está aquí? ¿Ingresada?- Le miró confundida. Él asintió.

-Se desmayó…- Trató de explicar.

-Pero ¿Qué paso?...- Miró nuevamente al acompañante. –Iré a preguntar en que habita…- Naruto la detuvo.

-Nadie puede verla por ahora.- La rubia parpadeó.

-Pero… ¿Por qué?- Su amigo negó.

-La vieja Tsunade… ya sabes cómo es…- Hizo un gesto de desagrado.

La chica se sentó en una de las sillas de la sala de espera.

-Esperaré aquí un poco…- El ojiazul le siguió.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Inquirió Naruto reaccionando a su presencia.

-Mi madre vino a curación…- Echó un vistazo al pasillo. –Hace unos días mi madre se cortó con una de las tijeras con las que poda los arbustos de casa… Estaban recién afiladas…- Explicó.

-¿Y tu madre se encuentra bien?- Ella asintió.

-Esta con mi padre, solo que… se quejó del ruido que se escuchaba… eran ustedes…- Se levantó de su asiento. –Iré a avisarles que me quedaré un rato más, para que ellos vuelvan a casa cuando termine la curación...- Él asintió.

Después de que su amiga desapareciera por el pasillo, el pelinegro avanzó hacia la misma dirección pero fue detenido.

-Han terminado de aplicarle el medicamento a Sakura…- Anunció la médico. –Quiere verte Naruto…- El rubio sonrió ampliamente.

-Esta ella bien ¿verdad?- Ella asintió.

-Ella se sentirá mejor en un par de horas…- El ojiazul emprendió camino por el pasillo apresurado. –No tan rápido…- Detuvo Tsunade. –Más vale que no parlotees tonterías, ella aun cuando está bien, necesita estar tranquila y descansar, trata de ser lo más breve posible…-

Naruto recorrió el pasillo victorioso. Podría ver a Sakura y trataría de evitar la conversación que habían tenido antes de su desvanecimiento.

-¿Podrá irse a casa hoy?- Se acercó el pelinegro.

-Sí, su estado es bueno, por este tipo de casos no se acostumbra dejarla en observación el tiempo que hemos dejado pasar, pero quería asegurarme que estuviera todo bien con ella…-

-Gracias…- Dijo el ojinegro.

-No tienes por qué, ella no solo es un miembro importante en mi equipo, saben de sobra ustedes que se le aprecia mucho…- Él asintió. –Itachi, no sé si hubo una discusión fuerte entre ustedes pero…- Su ceño se frunció aún más. –Por el momento será mejor que vayas a casa…- Soltó sin titubeos.

-Pero…- Trató de decir.

-No, no me estas entendiendo.- Se cruzó de brazos. –Ella no quiere verte ni hablar contigo por ahora, es mejor que le des su tiempo y su debido espacio, aun siendo su novio y sin saber cuál fue la situación que originó esto con certeza, te advierto no como médico sino como amiga de ella, mantente alejado de ella por ahora, es lo mejor…- Clavó su mirada.

-No sé de qué estás hablando…- Dijo secamente. –No entiendo ¿Qué está pasando? Fue Naruto la que estaba con ella.- Trató de guardar la calma aun cuando la confusión y la impotencia le invadían.

-Sakura sabe lo de Sasuke…- El rostro del hombre se tensó. –Por lo visto entiendes de lo que habló ¿No es así?- Él despegó su vista de ella.

La medico comenzó a caminar por el pasillo.

-Ella tendrá que hablar conmigo aun cuando no pueda hacerlo ahora…- Dijo para la rubia. Ella se detuvo.

-No sé a detalle la situación…- Dijo ella mirándolo por sobre su hombro. –Pero es ella quien no quiere verte, créeme que no me querrás como enemiga…- Sentenció. –Evítame todo esto, es mejor que vayas a casa- Siguió su camino.

La mandíbula de Itachi Uchiha estaba tensa.

¿Cómo Sakura podría saber lo de Sasuke?.

Naruto.

Tenía que haber sido él.

/

Espero les haya gustado.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, no olviden dejar su review.

Gracias.

 _ **Lita00**_


	2. Recuerdos

Este fic ha sido creado con el mero objetivo de entretenimiento y sin ningún fin de lucro. Los personajes como ya saben no me pertenecen, la historia sí.

 _ **~ENTRE HERMANOS~**_

 **CAPITULO II**

-Recuerdos-

Sakura estaba recostada en una cama con la mirada perdida. Abrieron la puerta y ella salió de sus pensamientos de golpe.

-Naruto…- Susurró.

-Sakura…- Entró tímidamente. La advertencia de Tsunade había sido clara. Se acercó a ella. –Menudo susto…- Sonrió tontamente. -¿Cómo te encuentras?- Se sentó en un banco que estaba a un lado de su cama.

-Bien…- Sonrió. –He tenido que discutir con Tsunade…- Sonrió nuevamente. –Me dejó en observación y yo ya me sentía bien…- Miró unas flores que decoraban la habitación.

-Ya sabes, así es ella…- El rubio no sabía que decir. Cuando estaba en la sala pensó en todas las cosas que le diría pero justo en ese momento su mente estaba en blanco. La pelirosa le pareció más frágil que de costumbre.

-Fueron por mi ropa, en un rato más podré irme a casa…- Agregó ella tratando de que el silencio no se hiciera incómodo.

-Sakura, respecto a eso…- Rascó su frente con nerviosismo. -¿No quieres ir a mi casa mejor?...-

Sakura lo miró en silencio unos minutos.

-¿Lo dices en serio?- Él asintió.

-No estaría tranquilo sabiendo que estas sola y recién salida de aquí… como paciente…-

Entro una de las enfermeras entregándole su vestimenta a la joven. Ambos agradecieron y la enfermera salió de la habitación.

-En realidad…- Trataba de no pensar las razones. –No quiero llegar a casa…- Estrujó su ropa.

-Entonces… Ven conmigo a casa…- Le tendió la mano. Ella asintió.

-Gracias… Naruto…- La nobleza de su amigo siempre lograba conmoverla.

-¡Bien!- Se levantó de un brinco. –¡No se diga más!- Sonrió ampliamente como era tan acostumbrado en él. –Ya verás Sakura, te prepararé el mejor Ramen que hayas probado en tu vida y…- Decía volviendo a su estado parlanchín tan común en él.

-No puedo creerlo…- Entro Tsunade a la habitación. –Te dejo segundos con ella en plena tranquilidad y mira…- Rodó los ojos.

Ambos amigos rieron ante el comentario de la rubia.

-¡Tsunade, por favor!- Se quejó el ojiazul divertido.

-Gracias Tsunade…- Tomo su mano. –Gracias por cuidarme así…-Le sonrió tiernamente.

-¡Pero querida! ¡Ja!- Soltó una carcajada. –Si estás aquí como paciente…-

-Si me tratas así de bien como paciente no querré irme…- Agregó sakura bromeando.

-¡Nada de eso!...- Reparó la rubia. –No se diga más Sakura, estas dada de alta y créeme que espero no volverte a tener aquí de esta manera ¡eh!...- Le guiñó un ojo. –Vamos, cámbiate y ve a casa a descansar… anda…- Le hizo una señal a Naruto para que saliera.

-Te espero afuera Sakura…- Ella asintió.

-000-

El joven rubio conducía su auto en silencio, había puesto música tranquila, de aquella que acostumbraba poner su mejor amiga cuando subía a su auto. Había oscurecido y la pelirosa miraba en silencio por la ventana la ciudad. Recostó su cabeza en el asiento. Estar con Naruto le daba tranquilidad y seguridad. Se dejó llevar con la música y cerró sus ojos unos cuantos minutos.

-Sakura, hemos llegado.- Anunció su amigo. –Vamos…- Le tocó la mano.

No hubo respuesta. En cuestión de minutos ella se había dormido a causa también de algunas sustancias que le habían aplicado antes. Naruto la cargo en brazos, abriendo la puerta con dificultad y ella despertó asustada.

-¡Ah!- Brincó haciendo tambalear al rubio.

-Sakura, espera…- Se inclinó rápidamente para bajarla. –Todo está bien…- Acarició su frente. –Llegamos a casa…- Parpadeó sorprendida.

¿Cómo era posible no darse cuenta o no despertar cuando Naruto la cargaba?

-Discúlpame, estoy un poco cansada…- El ojiazul sonrió comprensivo.

-No te preocupes…- Se adelantó para prender las luces. –Espera en la sala, haré lo que sé hacer bien…- Le guiñó un ojo.

-Ramen…- Dijo ella completando el comentario de él.

-¿¡Pero como lo has adivinado!?- Dijo con sorna. Ella sonrió divertida.

-Naruto…- Lo detuvo del brazo. –Gracias…- Él sonrió.

-Vamos… que tontería…- Revolvió su cabellera rosada.

-Naruto, hablo en serio…- El semblante de él cambio a serio. –Quiero agradecerte, no solo por traerme a tu casa, sino porque…- Bajó la mirada como si el piso fuera lo más interesante ocultando su rostro delante de su amigo. –Siempre estás ahí…- Lo abrazó.

-Sakura, estaré siempre que lo necesites.- Sonrió conmovido por las palabras y el abrazo.

-Ya lo sé…- Soltó a su amigo. –Ahora… hazme de comer…- Bromeó para detener aquellas lágrimas y sentimientos que amenazaban con abandonar su cuerpo.

Naruto no hizo más que sonreír dándole un leve golpecillo en el hombro.

-No creas que no sé qué estas fascinada con la receta secreta de mi ramen…- El joven rubio comenzó hacer de las suyas en la cocina.

Ella solo divago en la casa de su amigo. Prendió el televisor cambiando de canal constantemente. Después solo se recostó en el sillón. La imagen de Sasuke invadió sus pensamientos. Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir sin freno alguno. La última vez que vio a Sasuke había sido hacía un año. Habían tenido una reunión en casa de Sai, había sido una buena noche.

 **~~~~ Flash back ~~~~**

Después de que ellos se despidieran, Sakura había conversado con el pelinegro, acordaron verse una semana después pero él nunca llegó. Sasuke había salido de viaje al día siguiente. Tenía una reunión de negocios fuera del país con uno de los empresarios más importantes de la ciudad del sonido. Después de haber cerrado importantes negocios, él volvería.

Mentira.

No volvió.

Un día, Sasuke había salido de madrugada estando en ese otro país. Su automóvil había sido despedazado prácticamente, había tenido un accidente automovilístico. La noticia conmocionó a cada uno de sus amigos, de sus conocidos, de sus familiares.

Itachi, su hermano mayor había viajado al lugar de los hechos, por la noticia. Orochimaru, aquel socio con el que había cerrado negocios llamó a la mansión Uchiha para dar el mensaje desgarrador. Los reportes indicaban que Sasuke Uchiha había muerto en el accidente. La familia Uchiha estaba destrozada, Itachi no podía siquiera poder creer que eso estuviese ocurriendo. Con pesar y mucho dolor, el hijo mayor de los Uchiha llegó a Konoha con las cenizas de su hermano menor.

 _-Pueden pasar…- Anunció un sirviente de la residencia Uchiha._

 _Tanto Naruto como Sakura entraron a la sala con dificultad, en una caja se encontraban las cenizas de su mejor amigo. La pelirosa iba apoyada de su amigo rubio, seguido de Ino y Shikamaru._

 _-No..- La cara pálida y demacrada de la ojiverde se detuvo en aquella caja negra. –N…No es… No es cierto…- Palideció aún más y se aferró a la chaqueta del rubio, como si cubriendo sus ojos aquello desaparecería y volvería a la normalidad._

 _-Sakura…- Entrecerró sus ojos con dolor evitando él las lágrimas y correspondiendo el agarre de su amiga._

 _Los padres de su mejor amigo yacían en un rincón. La madre lloraba desconsoladamente pero discreta. Su esposo le abrazaba sin mirar a nadie más. Ella poco a poco se desvanecía. Neji Hyuga que estaba cerca junto con su prima se apresuró para ayudar a cargar a la mujer._

 _El mayor de los Uchiha como pudo le indicó que lo acompañara. La recostaron en uno de los sillones de una sala contigua a donde velarían al pelinegro._

 _-Esto no puede estar pasando….- Dijo el ojiazul._

 _Itachi se mantuvo en silencio, sus ojeras se habían pronunciado aún más, él no había dormido en esos últimos días desde la noticia. Salió de la habitación para seguir recibiendo a los asistentes al funeral._

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*000 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

De los hermosos ojos esmeraldas de Sakura, salían desbordadas lágrimas de dolor y amargura. Había perdido a Sasuke. Había sufrido cada uno de sus días la perdida junto con Naruto. Sintió una punzada fuerte en su pecho. La mirada del pelinegro la recordaba a la perfección.

Sakura abrazó con un brazo uno de los cojines de la sala de Naruto y cubrió con el otro brazo sus ojos. La luz comenzaba a lastimarle. Lloraba tan amargamente como el día en que les habían dado esa noticia.

Naruto la miraba desde la cocina con un bol de fideos en la mano. Titubeó por varios minutos el acercarse a ella y consolarle pero resolvió no hacerlo y dejar que se desahogara un poco. Las cosas no habían venido siendo fáciles para nadie desde la muerte de su mejor amigo, Sasuke Uchiha, muy especialmente para la pelirosa que había mantenido reprimido desde la infancia su amor en secreto hacía él.

Sakura sollozaba casi en silencio hasta que el Uzumaki tomó el suficiente valor para tratar de ayudar a que cesarán sus lágrimas.

-Sakura…- Llamó con sutileza. -¿Estas bien?- Ella sin descubrirse los ojos solo asintió.

-Sí, la luz me lastima un poco…- Trató de excusarse.

Naruto se puso en cuclillas para quedar a la misma altura que su amiga que aún estaba recostada en uno de sus sofás.

-Oye…- Trató de retirar el brazo que le cubría el rostro. –Sabes que no es necesario esto conmigo…- Acarició su cabello con tanta delicadeza demostrándole que no le podía mentir así, no a él. Ella solo atinó a volver asentir sin palabra alguna.

La miró unos segundos nuevamente tratando de encontrar la forma adecuada para hablar con ella sobre "ese tema".

-Vamos, Sakura…- Esta vez pudo por fin descubrir el rostro de ella haciendo que abriera sus ojos todos llorosos. –Ven acá…- La acercó hacia él.

-Naruto…- Emitió casi en un sonido prácticamente imperceptible. Le miró dolorosamente. –Es eso ¿verdad?...- Le miró suplicante.

-Sí.- Bajó la mirada con pesadez. –Sé que es algo difícil de asimilar, lo fue para mí también…- Miro de soslayo hacia la cocina. –Busque respuestas que me llevaran y me confirmaran la verdad…- Hizo una pausa esperando alguna palabra de ella. –Y así fue…- La mirada sorprendida de sobre manera de ella se mantenía ahora centrada en el rubio.

-Dime que no me mientes Naruto…- Cerró sus puños con rudeza. –Dímelo por favor…- El negó.

-No estoy jugando Sakura, no sería capaz de jugar con algo así…- Las lágrimas de ella desbordaron su cauce, caían y caían sobre sus rodillas después de haber cambiado su postura y sentarse, quedando a la altura del rostro de su amigo. –No quise decirte nada, pudo haber sido una mentira de algún idiota…-

-Es que…- Decía ahora sin ninguna intención de retener su llanto. –De verdad que yo no…- No podía hacer otra cosa más que llorar, sintiendo en cada sollozo un alivio de sacar todo aquello que venía acumulando desde entonces.

El ojiazul la abrazó.

-Estarás bien, ya lo verás…- Acariciaba nuevamente su cabello. –Ahora más que nunca, sabiendo la verdad…- Ella sin dejar de llorar se aferró a él.

Después de que la pelirosa se quedara sin más fuerzas para llorar y con los ojos hinchados por el llanto se levantó junto con su mejor amigo.

-Deberás comer por lo menos algo antes de dormir...- Ella lo miró como pudo. –Dejaremos el ramen para después…- La ojiverde asintió. –Ve a la habitación, no puedes quedarte aquí en la sala, yo iré a la cocina y te llevaré algo-

Sakura caminó por un pasillo para después llegar a la habitación de Naruto. Entró a su baño y se mojó varias veces la cara tratando de así reaccionar un poco, los ojos casi se le cerraban de la hinchazón.

Se escucharon los pasos del rubio que no tardó en entrar a su habitación dejándole una bandeja con fruta y una taza de té.

-Come esto… te sentará bien…- Dejó la bandeja sobre una mesita y acomodó su cama para que ella pudiera acostarse.

El Uzumaki permaneció en silencio toda la noche, esperó a que amaneciera acostado sobre una cobija en el piso. Su mejor amiga dormía en su cama vencida de haber llorado la noche anterior.

Quería encontrar la mejor manera de que se dieran las cosas especialmente para la ella.

 _ **~~~~~~~~Flash back~~~~~~**_

 _-Pe…pero…- Decía la ojiverde con cada parte de su cuerpo temblándole descontroladamente. -¿Qué...Que es…Que es… esto…?- Dejó caer una pequeña nota._

" _ **Naruto:**_

 _ **He recibido tus cartas y tus llamadas con anterioridad, por el momento no hay más por saber.**_

 _ **Hay asuntos que no pueden aplazarse más, después de ausentarme todo este tiempo, es necesario regresar y solucionar cosas que han quedado pendientes.**_

 _ **Tendrás que conformarte por ahora con eso.**_

 _ **Desconozco sobre aquello que has contado, pero estaré en Konoha dentro de 3 días, Itachi lo sabe, he mandado un comunicado ya.**_

 _ **Cuanto antes resuelva estos problemas mejor.**_

 _ **Uchiha Sasuke."**_

 _Decía la carta con remitente de la ciudad del sonido._

 _-Un momento…- El cuerpo del rubio se tensó. –Itachi… Itachi no ha hablado contigo…- En un intento tartamudo, frunció su ceño molesto y confundido._

 _-¿Itachi?- Sus ojos esmeralda abiertos como platos y el temblor en su cuerpo aumentaba al pasar los segundos acompañado de un escalofrió que paseaba especialmente en su espalda y su cuello. -¿Ha…hablar de… que?-_

 _-De todo esto…- Apretó ambos puños. -¿Quiere decir que Itachi no te contó nada?- Ella no sabía siquiera que contestar._

" _¿Qué rayos decía Naruto?"_

" _¿Contar?"_

" _¿Contar que?..."_

 _-Esto es muy mala broma…- Reparó la pelirosa. –Esto… Esto no es chistoso Naruto- Señaló el nombre del pelinegro. -¿Uchiha Sasuke?... Pero… ¿Qué se supone que sea esto…- Se puso seria observando la reacción de su amigo. –Naruto…- Lo llamó obligándolo a mirarla._

 _-Es que…- Su amiga no entendía, no estaba enterada de absolutamente nada. –Esto… NO es una broma… Sakura…- Soltó._

 _Cada una de las palabras, cada silaba resonó en la cabeza de ella. Sintió una punzada en el pecho de inmediato._

" _Un momento…_

 _Aquello estaba firmado por "Uchiha Sasuke"._

 _Si esto no era una broma… ¿Qué se supone que vendría siendo todo esto?._

 _-Maldición…- Gritó Naruto con desesperación. –Sakura...- Volteó hacia ella que lo miraba aterrada y confundida. –Sasuke… Sasuke…- Tragó saliva con dificultad. –Sasuke está vivo…- Soltó._

 _A ella se le había esfumado la voz._

 _Trató de contestar, de articular palabra pero de pronto su garganta estaba seca y no pudo hablar. Un zumbido se hizo presente en su cabeza y en sus oídos. Estaba comenzando a sentir una fuerte presión en su sien, como si fuese a reventarle._

 _-N…N…O …No…No…No…- Movía la cabeza negando una y otra vez. –No…- Ahora una punzada en la boca del estómago se hizo presente y sintió nauseas._

 _-Sakura… espera…- Trató de acercarse a ella que le empujó ofendida._

 _-¡TU!...- Trataba de pensar con claridad. -¡Tu, lo sabías!...- Gritó._

 _-Sakura, déjame explicártelo…- Ella volvió a empujarlo con brusquedad. -¿Cómo es que…- Otra punzada en el pecho aunado con otra punzada en la cabeza. -¿Cómo es que no me lo habías dicho?-_

 _-Sakura… Te lo iba a contar…- Lo miró amenazante. –Recibí una carta de él, diciendo que venía a Konoha, como entenderás y créeme que entiendo que te sientas así, yo tampoco podía creer que esto fuera cierto, verifique la procedencia, pensando que esto se trataba de alguna burla, de algún idiota… pero pude confirmar y…- Tragó saliva. –Pude hablar con él, era él.- Trató de acercarse nuevamente a ella. –Entonces fui hacia donde estaba…-_

 _La ojiverde dejó de escuchar palabra alguna._

 _Las últimas palabras de su amigo resonaban con fuerza en su cabeza y ella solo quería que se detuviera el tiempo, la punzada en su cabeza, la punzada en su estómago, la mirada comenzaba a nublársele._

 _¿Qué era todo aquello?_

" _Una pesadilla."_

" _Claro, eso tenía que ser."_

 _-"Despierta ya Sakura, despierta"- Se decía así misma._

 _Presionó sus ojos, cayó en cuenta que le ardía. Era demasiado. Quiso dar un paso hacia delante pero no le fue posible, sus piernas no le reaccionaron y de pronto sintió como sus piernas totalmente perdían fuerza._

 _Naruto la atrapó a tiempo antes de que cayera en el suelo._

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*0000~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

El ojiazul recordó toda la escena antes del hospital y respiro hondo.

En tres días, Sasuke estaría en Konoha nuevamente.

En tres días, aquellos a los que el menor de los Uchiha era cercano tendrían que tratar de entender todo aquello que había pasado y todo aquello que habían creído durante ese tiempo, especialmente Sakura.

Sakura, Itachi y él habían sido afectados fuertemente por el deceso de Sasuke.

Sakura.

Sí él mismo estaba nervioso por volverlo a ver, no quería ni imaginarla a ella. El nerviosismo mezclado con felicidad le hacía un hueco en el estómago. Quería verle nuevamente, quería molestarle como siempre, quería que su vida volviese a ser la de siempre. Sonrió. El regreso de Sasuke tenía que ser bueno, no solo eso… Sasuke está ¡VIVO!

/-/-/-/-/-/-/

¡Muy bien!

Hoy toco "Recuerdos".

Espero que les haya gustado y que sigan dejando sus reviews.

Agradezco enormemente a los lectores que le han dado la oportunidad a este fic y que se la sigan dando.

 _ **Lita00**_


	3. Contando verdades

Este fic ha sido creado con el mero objetivo de entretenimiento y sin ningún fin de lucro. Los personajes como ya saben no me pertenecen, la historia sí.

 _ **~ENTRE HERMANOS~**_

 **CAPITULO III**

 _-Contando verdades-_

La pelirosa despertó, era medio día. De su espalda se escuchó un crujido, le dolía cada parte de su cuerpo, como si un camión le hubiese pasado por encima. Ladeó su cuello intentando descansar de alguna manera, este crujió también aminorando un poco la molestia.

El ojiazul le había preparado un té que la pelirosa llamaba "milagroso", hecho casi en su totalidad por hierbas, de las cuales la mayoría eran medicinales. Tsunade antes de salir del hospital le había entregado un paquetito para que lo sumergiera en agua caliente y surtiera efecto en su amiga, haciendo que se sintiera mejor.

Después del té y que todos sus sentidos hayan despertado por completo, Sakura y Naruto habían hablado largo y tendido sobre el tema de Sasuke. Ella se encontraba más tranquila pero aun así no quería ver a nadie que no fuera Naruto o… Sasuke.

-Me alegra que te sientas mejor, Sakura…- Sonrió revolviendo su cabellera.

-No sé cómo agradecer tanto…- Sonrió frunciendo el ceño al sentir la mano de su mejor amigo. –No pude estar en mejor lugar…- Dejó su taza de té en una mesita, dándolo por terminado.

-No te preocupes.- El ojiazul se puso una chaqueta dispuesto a salir.

-¿Te irás?- Inquirió ella.

-Quede con Hinata de acompañarla a casa de su abuela…- Contestó. –Pero…- Le echó un vistazo rápido a la pelirosa. –Solo la llevaré, no me quedaré con ella…- Explicó.

-¡Oh!- Reaccionó apenada. –No te preocupes por mí, estaré bien, dentro de poco me iré y…- Fue interrumpida por su amigo rubio.

-No tienes por qué irte…- Le dedicó una sonrisa, de aquellas que su amigo usaba para animarse a sí mismo y a los demás, de aquellas sonrisas tan típicas de él que tratan de ocultar hasta sus propios sentimientos. –Puedes quedarte cuanto quieras… no me iré por mucho tiempo, solo la llevaré a casa de su abuela y regreso…- Dijo nuevamente.

La joven solo bajo la mirada.

-De verdad que no es necesario…- Se reincorporó para estar de pie.

-Sé que Itachi te estuvo llamando en cuanto comenzó a amanecer…- Señaló el aparato. –Supongo que el querrá explicarte que fue lo que pasó…- Ella negó. –No podrás evitarlo todo el tiempo…-

-No quiero verlo…- Evitó la mirada del Uzumaki. –Sé que en algún momento tendré que hablar con él… pero por el momento…- Se abrazó a sí misma. –Ni siquiera sé que decir, me siento… ¿engañada?- El joven rubio se acercó a ella para darle un leve golpecillo en el hombro.

-Te entiendo.- Se acomodó su ropa y tomó las llaves de su auto. –Yo también prefiero que sea así y quisiera que te quedaras… quiero mostrarte algo cuando vuelva…- Abrió la puerta. –Vuelvo en un rato, no te vayas…- De un portazo desapareció.

Quedo a solas, en un lugar tan familiar para ella como lo era la casa de Naruto, estaba llena de recuerdos suyos, de recuerdos que ni siquiera podría saber la cantidad exacta. Sonrió al ver una fotografía de cuando eran pequeños, Naruto sonreía tontamente como era lo acostumbrado apretando por el cuello a Sasuke que aparentaba molestia y una Sakura divertida por la escena.

Habían sido los mejores amigos, aún a pesar cuando el carácter del moreno siempre fue serio y reservado. Uzumaki, Haruno y Uchiha se habían convertido en un pequeño equipo logrando muy buenos resultados estudiantiles compitiendo entre ellos por ser el mejor, todo cambió cuando cada uno tuvo que tomar su rumbo, decidiendo la profesión a la que se dedicarían. Cada quien había elegido la profesión ideal para sí mismos. Para entonces el Uchiha había tomado un intercambio a otro país por cuestiones de la empresa familiar, con quienes tenían un convenio importante, así él, sin dejar los estudios podría junto con su hermano mayor y su padre tratar esos asuntos a la par.

Muchos chicos le seguían, algunos por conveniencia e interés y otros simplemente por admiración, Sasuke era un líder nato al igual que su hermano, pese a todos aquellos que le seguían, él siempre prefirió la amistad sincera de Naruto y Sakura. Y sí de chicas hablamos, era perseguido constantemente por ellas. Toda y cada una de las que habían perseguido al moreno habían sido rechazadas y hasta el momento no se le conocía novia alguna.

La pelirosa se quedó de pie tomando la fotografía con la mirada perdida y sumergida en sus recuerdos. Su amigo rubio le contó un par de cosas respecto a Sasuke que le habían tranquilizado de cierta manera, el saber que estaba bien ya era mucho decir, comparando claro de haberle creído muerto había una gran diferencia, según Naruto, no había podido hablar mucho con él, pero si lo suficiente para saber que a pesar de todo se encontraba perfectamente de salud.

La ojiverde salió de sus pensamientos para observar detenidamente la casa de su mejor amigo. Si bien no parecía sucia a simple vista, más sin embargo si se ponía la suficiente atención se apreciaba que o Naruto no pasaba mucho tiempo ahí últimamente o que pasaba por alto sacudir sus muebles. Paso la yema de sus dedos por el escritorio que se encontraba en la sala y pudo sentir minuciosamente el polvo que se quedaba en ellas. Sonrió.

-¡Muy bien!- Dijo animándose a sí misma. –Puedo ayudar a Naruto con esto…- Se puso una banda en la cabeza para atar su cabello. –¡Espero que no se le ocurra traer a Hinata así!-

La chica comenzó su labor de limpieza ya más animada, prefirió de esa manera mantener su mente ocupada y dejar de lamentarse por todo lo sucedido, Sasuke estaba vivo, no tenía por qué seguir llorando, se convenció de haber llorado suficiente y tomar fuerzas para que las cosas fueran mejor con la llegada del Uchiha. Su ánimo había cambiado después de la conversación con su mejor amigo.

Ya comenzando a limpiar se encontró con lo que parecía una revista con portada roja y una mujer en ella.

-¡Uuy Narutooo!- Abrió la revista para ver su contenido.-¡Eres un maldito pervertidooooo!- Gritó al ver que era una de esas revistas donde las chicas salían con poca ropa.

Llamaron a la puerta y no tuvo más opción que botar aquella revista.

-Ya voy…- Habían tocado el timbre tres veces seguidas, apresuró su paso.

Abrió la puerta y trató cerrarla de golpe.

-¡Sakura!- Se escuchó una voz conocida para ella. -¿Pero qué recibimiento es este?- Le sonrieron.

-Naruto no está…- Sabiendo que no iba a poder evitar que el joven entrará solo dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la sala de nuevo. –Y yo voy de salida…- Mintió.

-Sakura, por favor…- Se acercó a ella rápidamente. – ¿A dónde vas vestida así?- La señaló de arriba abajo.

-Lee por favor ¡No! No empieces…- Dijo claramente incomoda.

-Te importa que espere a Uzumaki aquí…- Tomó asiento en un sofá y le indicó con la mano que se acercara. – ¡Anda, siéntate aquí conmigo!- Su voz invitaba animadamente más de lo normal.

La ojiverde no era muy afecta a la presencia de Rock Lee, habían sido compañeros en el instituto y la acosó hasta el cansancio al punto de terminar asqueada. Al principio trataba de ser lo más educada posible para no lastimar sus sentimientos pero nunca le funcionó, siempre fue insistente invitándola a salir, llenándola de flores y chocolates, pidiendo una y otra vez que fuera su novia. Después de un tiempo a la pelirosa se le acabó la paciencia y terminó por ser clara con él exigiéndole que no la molestara más. Error. Eso no funcionó. Él creyó que solo se hacía la difícil.

-¡Sakura!...- Llamó meloso. –Venga, platiquemos civilizadamente…- Se levantó de golpe de su asiento y se acercó peligrosamente a su rostro.

-¡Ni lo intentes!- Estampó una revista que tenía cerca en la cara del moreno. Sí, la misma que había encontrado minutos antes. Él chilló de dolor. –Créeme que si sigues con esto te sacaré a patadas de aquí Lee…- Sentenció. –No estoy de humor para soportar esto…- Se interrumpió así misma escuchando el timbre nuevamente. Le lanzó una mirada amenazante al chico. –Ni se te ocurra moverte de ahí…- Le apuntó con su dedo índice.

Él solo recogió aquella revista que le había aplastado la cara de lleno.

-¡Sakura! ¡Nunca creí que te gustaran estas cosas!- Dijo mientras repasaba una a una las páginas.

La pelirosa caminó apresurada a la puerta acribillándolo con la mirada.

-"Maldición, más vale que seas tú Naruto"- Maldijo internamente.

Abrió la puerta y se sobresaltó.

 _-000-_

-Tienes que tener preparado absolutamente todo querida…- Decía una voz masculina.

-Ya lo sé tío…- Chilló la pelirroja. –Todo lo tengo bajo control…- Sonrió maliciosa.

-Querido Sasuke…- Volvió hablar el hombre. –Qué bueno es tenerte de vuelta a casa…- Abrió sus brazos en un intento de bienvenida.

-Hmp…- El pelinegro solo le lanzó una mirada sin contestar.

-¡Sasuke!- Corrió la pelirroja abrazándose de su cuello. – ¡Qué bueno que llegaste!- Besó su mejilla.

-¡Basta Karin!- El pelinegro solo se zafó de su agarre.

-¿Qué pasa?...- Le miró como niña regañada. –Estas más irritado que de costumbre...- Cerró una de las maletas que había estado armando antes de la llegada del moreno. –Es por el viaje ¿no?- Agregó.

-Hmp…- Cerró sus ojos y esbozó una sonrisa de lado.

-No tenemos que ir si es que te molesta tanto regresar…- Decía la pelirroja.

-Basta querida – Volvió hablar el tío de esta. –Es necesario que Sasuke arregle ciertos asuntos, no interfieras en estas cosas…- Se acercó a la pelirroja acomodando la cabellera de ella.

-No entiendo…- Se encogió de hombros. –Sí todo mundo le creía muerto… ¿Qué más da?…- Torció sus labios.

-Las cosas no son tan sencillas ¿No es así Sasuke?-

-Hmp… no es necesario llevar todo eso Karin…- Agregó el pelinegro. –Podrías quedarte, no es necesario que vayas conmigo…- El tío echó una carcajada.

-Karin quiere asegurarse que regreses mi querido Sasuke…- Miró a su sobrina que se había sonrojado por el comentario. –Bueno… es mejor que pasen al comedor, es hora ya del almuerzo…- Salió dejándolos solos.

-¡Uuy!...- De su cabeza sobresalió una vena por su repentina molestia. –A veces lo odio tanto…- Pensó en voz alta.

-¿Qué esperas?...- Comenzó a caminar él. –Orochimaru y tu son iguales…- Salió de la habitación dejando a esta más molesta.

-¿¡Queee!?- La pelirroja enfurecida por el comentario aventó una almohadilla por donde había salido el Uchiha. -¿Cómo que igual al viejo ese?- Chilló ofendida. –No puede ser…- Se dejó caer de rodillas al piso. –No puedo creer que Sasuke piense eso de mí…- Aquella escena era como ver a una niña pequeña en una pataleta.

 _-000-_

-Sakura…- Ella no se movió. –Sabía que estabas aquí…- El pelinegro metió ambas manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-Itachi…- Atinó a contestar. -¿Qué haces aquí?- Tragó saliva con dificultad.

-Te llamé pero no contestabas…- Fijó su mirada en ella. –Y lo del hospital… Tsunade me dijo que no querías verme…- Frunció el ceño. –Dijo algo sobre Sasuke…-

 _-"¡Rayos!"-_ No podía seguir postergando hablar con él, estaba justo frente a ella.

-Eh…- Tartamudeó. –Sí…- Echó un vistazo, Lee se acercaba curioso a la puerta. –Sí, espera…- Se alejó de la puerta un poco para lanzarle una mirada atemorizante a Lee.

-¿Qué pasa?- Interrumpió el joven de vestimenta verde.

Asomó su cabeza curioso y vio al Uchiha de arriba abajo.

-Lee, déjanos a solas…- Dijo la ojiverde enfadada por la insolencia de él.

-Itachi…- Levantó una mano en forma de saludo. A sabiendas que era el novio de la joven, trató de darle una descarga eléctrica con los ojos. No le agradaba por ser su "Rival" ante la pelirosa. –Estamos un poco ocupados- Trató de provocarlo fallidamente.

-Será mejor que vayamos a otro lugar…- Invitó el Uchiha ignorando totalmente el comentario que había hecho el joven. Ella miró a Lee entrecerrando los ojos.

-Está bien…- Asintió resignada. –Lee ¿Crees poder esperar aquí un momento?- Él torció sus labios en desaprobación. –Llamaré a Naruto para decirle que estas aquí…- Anunció.

El Uchiha abrió paso a la pelirosa para que pudiera cerrar la puerta.

-Vamos…- Dijo ella empezando a caminar.

Lo miró de reojo, aquel porte de Itachi, tan elegante sin siquiera pretender serlo. Su mirada la mayor de las veces era tranquila. La fragancia de Itachi tan masculina, tan fresca, tan… él. Su rostro mantenía esa seriedad tan acostumbrada no solo en él, sino probablemente en toda su familia, para el menor de los Uchiha también era algo característico.

-¿Te encuentras mejor?- Comenzó él.

-Sí, gracias…- Marcó en su móvil. –Espera… llamaré a Naruto…- Él se limitó a mirarle fijamente en silencio. –Naruto… sí, Lee está en tu casa, he tenido que salir, no tardaré… No, todo está bien…- La mirada verde de ella vio de soslayó al pelinegro nuevamente. –Sí, que sí… que está todo bien, ¿Estas aún ocupado?, estamos hablando de Lee ¿Recuerdas?...- Sonrió. –Sí, sí, date prisa y saluda a Hinata de mi parte… Adiós…- Guardó su móvil en el bolsillo de su suéter.

Llegaron hasta el auto del pelinegro, como buen caballero que era, le abrió la puerta para que entrara, después de subir él, el auto arrancó.

-¿Quieres ir a algún lugar en específico?- Habló él.

-No puedo demorarme…Tengo que regresar con Naruto…- Contestó ella.

-Hmp…De acuerdo…- De reojo Sakura miraba su rostro y sus ojeras tan características que le daban cierta perfección.

Después de cinco minutos llegaron a un lugar que tenía vista hacia el mar. Ella ya conocía el lugar. Habían visitado ese lugar con anterioridad donde habían esparcido parte de las cenizas del supuesto cuerpo de Sasuke. Ambos bajaron para sentarse en una de las bancas que había.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Le miró fijamente él con la intención de que le mirase de vuelta.

-Quisiera preguntarte lo mismo…- Trataba de evadir su mirada negra y penetrante. –Aunque Naruto ya me ha explicado un poco…- Se mordió el labio nerviosa.

-¿Qué te ha contado exactamente?...- La ojiverde comenzaba a irritarle aquella tranquilidad con que se tomaba las cosas.

-Sobre Sasuke… Sasuke está vivo…- Esta vez lo miró. –Pero eso es algo que ya sabes ¿No es así?-

En su cabeza había pensado preguntarle tantas cosas, incluso reclamarle pero en esos momentos todo aquello que había planeado se esfumó, su cabeza estaba en blanco presa de nervios e inquietud.

 _¿Qué se supone que le diría?_

 _¿Reclamarle? ¿De qué exactamente?_

-Sí, Sasuke está vivo….- Afirmó él.

-¿Hace cuánto que lo sabes?- Trató de guardar la calma.

–Hace dos meses…- Lo miró sorpresivamente.

 _¿¡DOS MESES!?_

-¿Pensabas no decírmelo?…- Su mirada comenzaba hacerse pesada.

-No es algo que me correspondía…-

-¿Estás hablando en serio?- Comenzaba a irritarse.

-Pudo él regresar antes pero no lo hizo… eso fue decisión de él…- Contestó. –Desconozco sus razones o porque simplemente no nos hizo saber que estaba bien…- El oído de la ojiverde se agudizó. –Fue decisión de él estar en donde esta…-

-Pero…- Lo miraba confundida. -¿Por qué haría eso?...- No lograba entender. No tenía sentido lo que estaba escuchando.

-Siento no poder resolver tus dudas Sakura, me temo que eso es algo que solo él podrá contestar- Respiró hondo. – ¿Qué fue lo del hospital?- Una punzada en el pecho de ella se hizo presente. –Esta mañana intenté comunicarme contigo pero no fue posible…-

 _Un momento…_

 _¿¡Qué!? ¿Era todo?_

 _¿Dónde estaban los detalles sobre Sasuke?_

 _Naruto le explicó más y mucho mejor._

 _¿Por qué Sasuke no regresaría?_

 _¿Por qué Sasuke se fingiría muerto sin siquiera avisarle a nadie?_

 _No._

Esto no era precisamente lo que ella esperaba de Itachi. Eso no era suficiente. Necesitaba saber todo lo que sabía sobre su hermano.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

 _¿Y bien?_

 _¿Qué les ha parecido?_

 _Espero como siempre que les haya gustado._

 _No duden en hacerme saber su opinión, si les gusta o no les gusta… no sé, cuénteme… ¿Qué les ha parecido?_

 _Aprovecho también para agradecer a :_ _Adrit126_ _,_ _cinlayj2_ _,_ _Lucysh por sus reviews_

 _Muchas gracias por el apoyo, espero seguirlas viendo por acá._

 _ **Lita00**_


	4. La llegada

Este fic ha sido creado con el mero objetivo de entretenimiento y sin ningún fin de lucro. Los personajes como ya saben no me pertenecen, la historia sí.

 _ **~ENTRE HERMANOS~**_

 **CAPITULO IV**

~La llegada~

-Lo siento…- Carraspeó ella. –Leí aquella nota, era para Naruto…- Trató de explicarse. –Me tomó por sorpresa. ¿Por qué me ocultarías una cosa así?… Se trata de Sasuke…- La voz intentó quebrársele pero se contuvo. -¿Por qué no me lo contaste? ¿Por qué tenías tu esa carta?-

-Las cosas no son tan sencillas como crees…- Se levantó de la banca para acercarse al acantilado. –No te lo conté antes porque era asunto de Sasuke, no mío…Fue él, el que no quiso regresar a Konoha. Aún si te lo contara… ¿Qué harías tu Sakura? ¿Le harías volver?-

Golpe bajo para ella.

No sabía ni siquiera que contestar.

-¿Hay algo que deba yo saber, Sakura?- La miró nuevamente.

-No…- Su garganta estaba seca. Contuvo con dificultad algún reclamo.

 _Sasuke no volvió por que no quiso… ¿Era eso verdad? Y ¿Por qué Itachi mentiría? No, no lo estaba haciendo._

-Estoy algo confundida…- Trató de contestar algo lógico.

-Eres mi prometida Sakura…- Agregó. -¿Hay algo que deba saber? ¿El regreso de mi hermano significa algo en nuestra situación?- Otro pinchazo en el corazón para ella.

Rebuscó entre su cabeza alguna palabra, su lengua estaba entumida y sentía cada vez más su garganta seca. No podía articular palabra.

Itachi estaba ganando partido.

Ella tenía una relación con él, era SU prometida y si todo seguía como hasta ahora, ellos serían marido y mujer dentro de no mucho.

-No…- Atinó a decir ella. Su mirada trató de encontrar algo a su paso para no enfrentar la mirada de él. –Creí que…- Se acercó a ella y levantó su rostro tomándola por la barbilla. –Creí que… me estabas ocultando algo…- Recordó el momento en el que se desvaneció. –Me sentí, sofocada…- Atinó a seguir diciendo sin tener idea si quiera que es lo que decía.

-Insisto…- La obligó a mirarlo. –El regreso de Sasuke ¿Cambia en algo nuestra relación?- Ella negó.

-N…No…- Su cuerpo y sus palabras salían automáticamente.

 _¿Qué se supone que le diría?_

 _¿Qué sí? ¿Para ir corriendo tras de Sasuke?_

 _No._

Está claro que eso no iba suceder.

-Discúlpame…Es que no entiendo, todo ha ido tan rápido que… necesito tiempo para procesarlo- Se fingió sonriente y apenada. –Creí que de verdad….me estabas ocultando esto por alguna otra razón… Yo no sabía que Sasuke no quería regresar…-

Trataba de excusarse y tratar de ordenar toda la sarta de pensamientos que atacaban su cerebro. De alguna manera u otra intentó decir algo realmente coherente que no empeorara más el verse como tonta, el pelinegro estaba siendo directo y ella ni siquiera había pensado un segundo en la relación que tenía con él.

Aquella mirada penetrante de su ahora prometido le intimidaba, le aprisionaba de todo aquel pensamiento o palabra que pudiese decir sobre su hermano.

-Realmente ¿Crees que te mentí?- La miró insistente obligándola a no quitar la mirada. –No confías en mi ¿No es así?-

El móvil de la ojiverde vibró. Echó un vistazo rápido.

-"Naruto"-. Leyó. -"He llegado a casa…¿Estas bien? Sí el imbécil de Itachi intenta cualquier cosa le partiré la cara."- Decía el mensaje entrante.

-¿Sucede algo?- Preguntó al ver la expresión de la pelirosa.

-No, no es nada… Es Naruto…- Contestó. –Tengo que irme…- Justo a tiempo.

-Aún no contestas lo que he preguntado…- Su voz se volvió ronca, más de lo normal, siendo demandante.

-El mensaje de Naruto me distrajo, lo siento ¿Qué me decías?- Fingió demencia. No quería siquiera contestar eso porque la verdad es que sí, estaba dudando de él pero no quería siquiera hacérselo saber, ciertamente Itachi jamás le dio ningún motivo para hacerlo y le parecía injusto juzgarle "mal" o de esa manera por algo que ni siquiera tenía claro.

Itachi resopló con cansancio, había aprendido a conocer a su novia y entendió perfectamente que lo que estaba haciendo era para evitar el tema.

-Es mejor que vayamos…- Caminó hacia su auto. –Anda, te llevaré a casa de Uzumaki…- Ella agradeció mentalmente el que no insistiera en el tema.

-Sí…- Siguió detrás del pelinegro.

El camino pareció más rápido de regreso y ansiaba ver a su mejor amigo. En cuestión de minutos el auto estaba estacionado justo fuera de la casa del rubio. Se apresuró a retirar el cinturón, él solo centró su mirada hacia el frente.

-Bueno…- Comenzó ella. –Hemos llegado… Nos vemos después…- Atinó a decir.

-De acuerdo…- Por la expresión y lo aprendido a conocer de él sabía que si bien, molesto no estaba pero sí estaba incómodo.

Una vez que ella pudo bajar del auto, él no dudó en arrancar, cierto ojiazul miraba por la ventana aquella escena. Antes de que ella llamara a la puerta, su mejor amigo le abrió.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- El semblante del rubio era serio.

-Nada…- Suspiró cansada. –Solo hablamos…-

-¿Pudo por fin decirte por qué demonios lo estuvo ocultando?- Su ceño se frunció molesto.

-No…- Contestó ella. -¿Por fin se fue Lee?- Trató de darle otro sentido a la conversación. El rubio tenía cara de pocos amigos.

-Hablo en serio Sakura…-

-Yo también…- Contestó. –Ni siquiera supe que decirle- La mirada insistente del Uzumaki comenzaba a incomodarle.

-Espera a que lo haga yo… ¡Ya verás!- Su expresión pareció como cuando era niño, que no se sacaba de la cabeza nada hasta lograrlo. -¡Deveras!...-

-No- El semblante de la ojiverde cambio.

-Pero ¿Por qué no? Tiene que dar una explicación sobre Sasuke…- Ahora el confundido era él. –Le hubieras pedido una explicación, reclamarle de habérselo guardado, merecías saberlo tú también…-

-¿Con que derecho?...- Contestó dejando entre ver su molestia. -¿Qué se supone que le diría? ¿Reclamarle sobre el paradero de Sasuke e ir detrás de él como el perro faldero que siempre fui!? ¿Y después que?…. Salir corriendo hacia Sasuke y traerlo de vuelta y decirle que lo sigo aman…- Se interrumpió así misma. Cubrió con una de sus manos su boca intentado regresar las palabras.

 _-"Pero… ¿Qué rayos estaba diciendo?"- Se maldijo internamente ella._

Estaba desahogando todo aquello que no le pudo decir a Itachi.

Reparó en sus palabras, estaba hablando de más. El rubio solo la miraba con un dejo de sorpresa y pena a la vez.

-Olvídalo…- Dijo ella tratando de terminar.

-¿Amando? Le sigues amando… ¿No es así?...- Eso no era nada nuevo para él. –No entiendo ¿cómo es que aun así puedes ser novia de Itachi?…- Entrecerró sus ojos.

-Basta ya con ese asunto.- La pelirosa estaba incomoda. -¿Has pensado siquiera que fuese él el que no quisiera regresar? No sabemos de Sasuke, a final de cuentas sería el único que nos contaría que fue lo que realmente pasó…-

-Disculpa que te diga esto, Sakura ¿Cómo puedes ser novia del hermano del teme y aún ni siquiera pudiendo olvidarlo a él ¿Cómo se supone que puedes con eso? Basta ya de mentirte Sakura…- El rubio se estaba sincerando y esas palabras dolían para ambos.

-¡Basta ya Naruto! ¡Basta!- Grito ella. –Es suficiente…- Tocó su frente desesperada.

-¿Qué se supone que harás ahora? No puedes mentirte más, no de esta manera…-

-¿Y qué me aconsejas tú? ¿Esperar el regreso de Sasuke y que más?- Se mostraba impaciente. –Soy prometida de Itachi… No puedo hacer una tontería, ya no soy una niña Naruto, Itachi no se merece algo así…-

-Tu tampoco…- Susurró el rubio.

La pelirosa se dejó caer cansada sobre un sofá, como si de una desdichada se tratase.

-Tienes que acabar cuanto antes con esto Sakura, de verdad…- No deseaba más que el bien de ella. –No sé tú, pero ¿No te sirvió todo este tiempo? No hablo solo de Sasuke, habló de todo en general. ¿Qué se supone que harás? La vida es corta, ni siquiera sabes si vivirás mañana ¿Por qué mejor simplemente te dejas de todas estas cosas y te enfocas en ser únicamente feliz?… No dejes que la vida se te vaya de las manos, Sakura, hay tantas cosas que quise decirle al teme y que jamás se las dije…- El rubio hablaba más en serio que nunca. –Ahora, él regresa…- Sonrió aliviado. –No sé ¿Cómo? O ¿Por qué?... No sé qué haya pasado exactamente pero créeme que me alegro más que nunca de que él este de vuelta…-

Seguro no era el único y la situación para su amiga no se tornaba nada fácil, debería enfrentar todo lo que conllevaba haberse dejado llevar tras un espejismo de sí misma.

-000-

La pelirosa caminaba alrededor de la piscina en casa de los Uchiha. Como ya es costumbre en ella perderse en sus pensamientos esta no era la excepción.

Estaba decidida a terminar su relación con Itachi, después de la conversación con Naruto, se propuso así misma hacer lo mejor posible para no lastimarlo y no lastimarse tampoco ella. Su falda se meció más de lo que hubiese querido por una inesperada ráfaga de viento que amenazó con helarle el cuerpo. Atinó a cubrirse y tratar al mismo tiempo de agarrar su cabello para que no se enredara más hasta que escuchó que alguien se acercaba.

-¡Ay, mira esto!- Se escuchó una voz femenina. -¡Es fabuloso!...- Seguía diciendo aquella voz.

De pronto centró su atención a la expectativa de quien se acercara.

Una atractiva pelirroja en un vestido purpura que considero más entallado de lo normal se hizo presente. Brincaba felizmente hasta que reparó que no era la única en el lugar.

-¿Tú quién eres?- Se acercó la pelirroja mirándola de arriba abajo. –Nadie me dijo que tuviera una hermana…- Hizo gestó como si tratara de recordar algo. –Un momento…- Frunció sus labios. –No, tú no eres su hermana…- Se acomodó su cabello perfectamente lacio. –No, definitivamente no… Tienes una frentezota que…- Soltó una carcajada. –¡Claro! Eres una muchacha del servicio…- Dijo victoriosa.

Claramente eso no fue nada gracioso y mucho menos agradable para la pelirosa.

-Pero… ¿¡Quién rayos te has creído que eres para llamarme así!? ¿Quién eres tú?- Su orgullo femenino había sido insultado. -¿Qué haces TU aquí?- La pelirosa no ocultó su desagrado.

-Anda, ayúdame con las maletas…- La pelirroja ignoró todo comentario de la ojiverde. -¿Qué? ¡Anda niña! No te quedes ahí mirándome…- Le dio la espalda y la miró sobre su hombro. –No tengo todo el día…- Empezó a caminar.

Sakura iba a contestarle yendo tras ella pero se detuvo repentinamente.

-Sas… Sas…Sasuke…- Musitó. Un calor súbito recorrió sus mejillas, el viento sopló nuevamente jugando con su cabello suelto.

 _-"¡Sasukeeee!"- Gritó internamente._

¡Era él!

El menor de los Uchiha entró a la terraza sin siquiera darse cuenta de la presencia de la ojiverde. Aquel porte y presencia tan varonil que él tenía. Ese aire desenfadado. Tan atractivo o hasta más de lo que ella recordaba, sus ojos profundos, esa mirada penetrante que lograba paralizarla en cuestión de segundos. Sí, era él.

La mirada del pelinegro se encontró irremediablemente con la mirada verde de ella.

-Sakura…- Dijo él.

Ella lo miró por fracción de segundos en silencio, estaba vivo, estaba sano y salvo, sin ningún rasguño. Por su cabeza resonó lo que le había dicho Itachi _"Pudo él regresar antes… eso fue decisión de él"._

-Sasuke…- Contestó casi inaudible, su voz la estaba traicionando. La pelirroja miró a ambos una y otra vez.

Aquellas miradas no le estaban gustando.

-"Esa chica mira hipnotizada a Sasuke."- Decía internamente Karin. Se acercó al pelinegro acortando la distancia y abrazándose a su cuello.

-Sasuke ¿La conoces? ¿Quién es ella?- Acercó su rostro al de él.

Aquella cercanía no pasó desapercibida para la ojiverde. Él la alejaría en instantes pensó la Haruno.

No.

¡Equivocación!

Para sorpresa de la pelirosa, Sasuke la tomó por la cintura, esto hizo que se sobresaltara y su cuerpo diera un respingo interno. El pelinegro la miró fijamente sin soltar su agarre de aquella mujer.

El aire sopló más fuerte aún. Como si tratara de llevarse aquel silencio terrible entre ellos.

-Sasuke…- Se escuchó Itachi. –Haz regresado…- Se adelantó para saludar a su hermano.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?...- Sonrió el menor de los Uchiha.

Ellas solo se limitaron a mirar la escena donde ambos hermanos se abrazaban gustosos de volverse a ver.

-¡Ah! Sakura…- Itachi se dio cuenta que estaba presente. –Estabas aquí…- Se acercó a ella.

-Ehm…- La pelirroja miraba la escena y echándole miradas de desagrado a la ojiverde. -¿Él es Itachi?- Inquirió en voz baja.

Ahora la pelirosa y el mayor de los Uchiha se acercaron a la pareja recién llegada.

-Hola… Sasuke…- Atinó a decir la ojiverde con timidez y confusión, reprimiendo las ganas de abrazarle.

-Hola…- Respondió como si la última vez que se vieron fuese ayer.

Ahora estaban de frente los cuatro.

-Él es Itachi, mi hermano…- Presentó Sasuke.

-¡Hola!- Sonrió efusiva. – ¡Yo soy Karin!- Su sonrisa se amplió. –Soy la novia de Sasuke- Rio tontamente.

 _-"¿¡Noviaaaaaa!?"- (Lado interno de Sakura)_

La ojiverde sintió una punzada en el pecho.

-Ella es Sakura…- Ahora Itachi tomó a Sakura por el brazo.

-Sakura Haruno…- Atinó a contestar la ojiverde tratando de presentarse y hacer uso de su buena educación.

-Karin- Sonrió forzadamente.

La escena era por demás incómoda para ellas.

-Entremos…- Invitó el mayor de los Uchiha. Todos le siguieron.

Sakura estaba más confundida que antes. Tenía enfrente a Sasuke, lo veía de nuevo, nada era como se lo había imaginado, por lo menos entre lo que ella esperaba era abrazarle en cuanto lo viera. Pero no. Aquella joven parecía que estaba pegada a Sasuke, él ni se inmutaba.

Sakura no podía quitar la vista de Sasuke. ¿Eso era todo? ¿Nadie pedía explicación de nada?

-Oye Sasuke… ¿De verdad ella es novia de tu hermano? Un momento…- Decía Karin por lo bajo. -¿No será una broma?- Fingía sorpresa. –No imaginaría una mujer tan ordinaria como ella para tu hermano…-

La pelirosa estaba atenta y se daba cuenta de todo lo que aquella mujer decía.

 _-"¿¡Ordinaria!?"-_

 _-"¿¡La estaba llamando ordinaria!?"-_

-Ese cabello rosado… es por demás vergonzoso…- Rio la novia de Sasuke, seguía murmurándole al pelinegro sin dejar de criticar a Sakura.

 _-"¿Mi cabello?"-_

 _-"¡Ja! ¿¡Se ha visto ella en un espejo!? ¡Tu cabello es ROJO tonta!"- Decía internamente._

 _-"¿Cómo se atreve a llamarme ordinaria?"- Bufó internamente._

Sasuke no se quejaba absolutamente de nada. Hasta que sus miradas nuevamente se encontraron.

 _¡NO!_

No podía seguir mirándola así, se sentía totalmente indefensa ante aquella mirada. Ante él.

 _-"¿Por qué me mira así?"- Seguía diciéndose internamente._

Sasuke la miraba fijamente, ella solo se intimidaba más.

Karin era muy perspicaz. Nada estaba pasando desapercibido para ella y miraba con atención cada movimiento de todos en la sala. Esos dos se traían algo, sino… ¿Por qué se lanzaban tantas miradas?

-Oye Sasuke…- Llamó su novia. – ¿Y sí me muestras mi habitación? Estoy _A-GO-TA-DA…-_ Puso su mano sobre su frente dramáticamente.

-Claro, estarán cansados por el viaje…- Agregó el mayor de los Uchiha. –Pediré a Mina que haga subir su equipaje…- Sus manos sostenían vasos con whisky.

Hizo una seña y la mujer del servicio comprendió, dio unas palmadas y aparecieron dos hombres uniformados tomando las maletas de la pareja recién llegada perdiéndose entre las escaleras.

-Es bueno tenerte de vuelta Sasuke…- Agregó su hermano. –A nuestros padres les encantará la noticia de saberte en casa…- Sonrió. –Debiste de ver la cara hasta de Mina- La pelirosa escuchaba sin quitar su mirada en Sasuke.

-Me imagino… a mis amigos también…- Sonrió de medio lado, Sasuke lanzó una mirada mordaz a la ojiverde. Esta dio un respingo entendiendo que se refería especialmente a ella.

-Sí, el Uzumaki no tardará en venir a verte…- Itachi tomó un trago. -¿Qué opinas tu Sakura?- Estaba más callada que de costumbre.

-Sí…- Atinó a contestar.

-No has dicho nada…- Agregó por lo bajo su novio.

-Es que… estará cansado del viaje y seguro que querrá descansar…- Contestó por lo bajo también sonriendo forzadamente.

-Sasuke…- Llamó la pelirroja nuevamente. –Anda, muéstrame la habitación… o dormiremos juntos…- Ronroneó melosa. Un sonrojo había asaltado a Sakura con aquel comentario.

 _-"Pero ¿Qué demonioooooos!"- Se quejó Sakura internamente como si un boiler fuese a explotar._

-Vamos…- Dejó el vaso que antes le había entregado su hermano. –Te mostraré…- Itachi sonrió complacido viendo cómo se alejaban por donde habían pasado los hombres con el equipaje.

Antes de salir de la sala Sasuke lanzó una última mirada de reojo a Sakura, cosa que no pasó desapercibido para ella. Un extraño escalofrío paseó por su cuello.

-¿Y bien?- Itachi la miraba ahora a ella. –Creí que Sasuke siendo tu amigo, las cosas serían diferentes…- Agregó.

No solo Itachi esperaba más, ella también.

-No sé, ha sido tan rápido… tan extraño…- Contestó ella pensando en voz alta. –Después de todo… él está bien… eso es lo que realmente importa- La ojiverde se sentó en un cómodo sofá.

-Sí, será mejor que los dejemos por ahora…- Tomó asiento. –Por cierto… ¿Qué era eso de lo que querías hablar?- Su voz se tornó con seriedad. –Esta mañana me dijiste que tenías algo muy importante por decirme…- Sus palabras la regresaron súbitamente a la realidad.

-Ah bueno…- Había olvidado por completo su motivo por el que había ido a casa de los Uchiha. Su objetivo era terminar su relación con Itachi. –En realidad… No era _TAN_ importante- Titubeó. No era un buen momento para hacerlo, la llegada de Sasuke había sido antes de lo planeado, solo habían pasado dos días. –Olvidé que tengo que hacer algunas cosas…- Tomó su bolso que estaba a un lado de ella. -¿Te parece si hablamos otro día?- Su mente trataba de asimilar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, tenía que prepararse mentalmente para esto y no lo estaba.

-¿Estas segura?- Ella asintió. –Te llevo a casa entonces…- Ella negó rápidamente.

-No, no es necesario…- Con el movimiento, su móvil salió del bolso sin que ella se percatara. –Realmente olvidé unas cosas, no te preocupes, es mejor que te quedes con Sasuke y esa chica…- El pelinegro levantó una ceja nada convencido. –Está todo bien, no te preocupes ¿De acuerdo?- Trató de evitar la insistencia de parte de él.

-Iré a la oficina, puedo llevarte a tu casa sin ningún problema…- Decía aun sin convencerse mucho sobre la actitud de ella.

-No, de verdad está bien… necesito pasar antes por algunas cosas y prefiero caminar un poco antes de llegar a casa, me hará bien…- Itachi suspiro resignado.

-De acuerdo…- La acompañó a la salida. -¿Segura que no quieres que te lleve?- Ella negó nuevamente.

-No te preocupes…- Sonrió. Intentó apresurarse y salir de ahí.

Itachi regresó al vestíbulo de la casa para tomar sus llaves y después dejar dicho a su hermano que saldría a la empresa, habló con el mayordomo y dio ciertas instrucciones para después finalmente salir.

Al ver a Sasuke, la pelirosa se olvidó que el mundo existía y perdió el valor suficiente que tanto le había costado conseguir para poder enfrentar a Itachi y terminar su relación. Sakura hubiera deseado abrazar tan fuerte a Sasuke y terminar con aquel trago tan amargo creyéndolo muerto. Pero después de todo, las cosas no habían sido tan sencillas para ella, aún era novia de su hermano y no solo eso, era su prometida.

¿Sabría Sasuke ya sobre su relación? Bueno, tendría que llamar a Naruto para contarle que Sasuke había llegado ya a Konoha.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

 _Has aquí el capítulo de hoy.  
Espero que les esté gustando. Lo bueno apenas está por venir.  
Agradezco enormemente sus reviews: __Adrit126_ _,_ _cinlayj2_ _. Me alegra leerlas. Espero siga siendo así.  
Coméntenme si les ha gustado o no o ¿Qué les pareció?  
Saludos.  
_  
 _ **Lita00**_


	5. Chapuzón

Este fic ha sido creado con el mero objetivo de entretenimiento y sin ningún fin de lucro. Los personajes como ya saben no me pertenecen, la historia sí.

 _ **~ENTRE HERMANOS~**_

 **CAPITULO V**

~Chapuzón~

Después de tantas adulaciones y parloteo de parte de Karin, cansada por el viaje ansiaba estar en la que sería su habitación. La pelirroja era realmente insistente, una y otra vez había insistido para compartir la misma habitación, el pelinegro no lo repitió tanto como sus suplicas.

-Sasuke, esta casa no la conozco, es tu casa…- Decía con voz chillona. –Déjame dormir contigo…- Estaba acostumbrada a conseguir todo lo que ella quería, todo menos con él.

-No lo volveré a repetir Karin…- Dijo secamente.

Al pelinegro le molestaba de sobremanera que se pusiera en su papel de niña mimada, para la mala suerte de ella, Sasuke carecía de paciencia.

-Pero ¿Y sí me da miedo?…- Sasuke esbozo una sonrisa burlona.

¿De verdad creía que eso funcionaría con él?

Eso confirmaba que ella no había entendido nada todo ese tiempo, no sobre él.

-Hmp…- Saldría de la habitación pero ella se colgó de su brazo. –Basta- Dijo ya molesto.

-Pero Sasuke…- Aquella no parecía la misma mujer que había estado hace minutos atrás en la sala.

-Esta será tu habitación, pediré a Mina que te ayude para que acomodes tu equipaje, cualquier cosa que necesites debes decírselo a ella…- Cerró la puerta de un portazo.

El menor de los Uchiha bajó nuevamente al recibidor, su hermano saldría y al parecer Sakura se había ido ya. Fue al antiguo despacho de su padre y busco entre el papeleo. Busco y busco sin éxito un documento importante, así que no tendría más remedio que esperar a que Itachi regresara o bien, dejar el asunto para otro día. Se quedó sentado en el asiento que ocupaba su padre y miró por la ventana, daba hacia la terraza, paseó su mirada en la habitación y se topó con una foto familiar donde todos portaban el símbolo tan característico de la familia. Sin mucho ánimo prefirió salir, ese lugar parecía que no había sido habitado últimamente.

Cuando salió al pasillo casi llegar al vestíbulo vio como Mina, la mujer que había sido quien ayudará a su madre en la crianza de sus hijos bajaba lentamente.

-Joven Sasuke, la señorita se ha quedado por fin dormida…- Anunció la mujer. El pelinegro agradeció mentalmente al escucharla.

-Gracias Mina, puedes retirarte…- Contestó.

-Joven…- La mujer se detuvo. –Me alegro mucho que este de vuelta…- El rostro de aquella mujer sonreía tiernamente. Sus facciones eran finas y no aparentaba la edad que tenía.

El pelinegro solo la miró y asintió ante sus palabras.

-Ha traído alegría a su hogar nuevamente…- La mujer hizo una reverencia finalizando sus palabras y saliendo del lugar.

Sasuke respiró hondo, por fin tendría tranquilidad, teniendo a la pelirroja cerca, eso se volvía imposible. Intentó por todos los medios evitar que le acompañara y mejor se quedará en la ciudad del Sonido junto con su tío, después de tanto insistir, Orochimaru por enésima vez había concedido a su sobrina realizar el viaje con él. Pidió a Sasuke que aceptara a Karin en su regreso a Konoha, excusándose que podría ser de utilidad. Sin más remedio y para quitarse a ambos de encima accedió, después de todo de algo serviría la presencia de la pelirroja.

Realmente disfrutaba esa paz que se respiraba en su casa. Era una de las cosas que había extrañado en su ausencia.

Llamaron a la entrada.

Sasuke estaba cansado, habían sido algunas horas de viaje y lo que quería era descansar. Pero al saber que alguien había llegado a casa suspiró con cansancio, su tranquilidad tendría que esperar.

¿Quién osaba a interrumpir aquella calma justo ahora?

Sasuke no se movió de donde estaba.

Pudo distinguir una cabellera rosada que le era tan familiar.

-0000-

Buscó en su bolso una y otra vez y no estaba.

Trató de hacer memoria, ella lo llevaba consigo cuando estaba en casa de los Uchiha, había estado mirando una y otra vez con nerviosismo el reloj antes de que aparecieran la pelirroja y Sasuke. Lo había olvidado ahí de seguro.

Regresó a la mansión Uchiha, la dejaron entrar sin ningún problema, sabían de sobra que ella era bienvenida en ese lugar.

Ella entró apresurada. Necesitaba hacer esa llamada con urgencia.

-¿Necesita alguna cosa señorita?- Preguntó Mina detrás de ella.

-Estoy bien, gracias, ha sido muy amable… Creo que está en la terraza, no se preocupe…- Sin más la anciana la dejo sola.

Sakura repasó por donde había estado antes, rodeó la piscina y no se encontraba ahí, repasó nuevamente porque si no mal recordaba, ella no había utilizado su móvil en la sala. Rebuscó.

Unos hombres se habían retirado recientemente después de hacer el debido tratamiento a la piscina.

-¡Oiga!... Disculpe…- Llamó Sakura en vano. Los hombres se habían ido y no escucharon a la pelirosa.

 _-"¡Demonios!"- Refunfuñó internamente._

Se puso en cuclillas cerca de la alberca, viendo algo que brillaba pensando que probablemente era el aparato ahogado.

-Tu…- Escuchó que dijeron detrás. -¿Qué haces aquí?- Sakura no se giró. Sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba.

-Busco algo… no tardaré…- Contestó ella pasándose la mano por el cabello que cubría rebeldemente su rostro.

-Es de mala educación dar la espalda cuando te están hablando…- Dijo Sasuke.

Ella se quedó en silencio en la misma posición.

 _¿A que venía de pronto eso?_

Hace un rato él ni siquiera cruzó palabra con ella teniendo pegado a su cuerpo a aquella mujer detestable.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Dijo ella. Girándose hacia él. -¿Qué es lo que realmente esperas que te diga?- Levantó con lentitud su mirada.

En un intento por levantarse sintió un calambre en una de sus piernas. Sasuke en un movimiento rápido trató de evitar que cayera, ella estaba al borde de la alberca.

Su agarre aunque fue preciso, Sakura intentó al mismo tiempo levantarse con el impulso de la ayuda de él, pero el piso estaba mojado, no pudo reincorporarse y cayó con Sasuke al agua encima de ella.

Como si fuera en cámara lenta, sus ojos se encontraron, sus cuerpos chocaron estrepitosamente. La piscina era honda, la pelirosa no sabía nadar, él sí. La sujeto de la muñeca y salió con ella a la superficie casi encima de él.

-¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?- Se quejó él. Salieron totalmente empapados.

Sakura respiraba con dificultad, en instantes había tragado agua y tosía desesperada.

-Tranquila…- Se acercó a ella, viendo lo roja que estaba por la falta de aire. –Trata de respirar…- Trató de darle palmadas suaves en la espalda.

La ojiverde después de tanto toser pudo respirar con normalidad poco a poco. Sin darse cuenta le miró. La mano del pelinegro estaba en su espalda, la tela de su vestido se ceñía a su cuerpo peligrosamente. Como si el contacto quemará retiro su mano al reaccionar y ver el cuerpo temblando de Sakura.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Preguntó el pelinegro. Ella asintió.

-Sí, no ha sido nada…- Mintió. Sintió algo caliente en su nariz. Respiró al mismo tiempo agua. –Es solo que tragué agua….-

-Espera aquí… pediré a Mina que traiga algo para que puedas secarte…- Ella lo detuvo.

-No es necesario…- Sakura lo que quería era irse de ahí pero fue ignorada.

Mina les acercó toallas, aunque la mujer se sorprendió por todo aquello, se limitó hacer lo que le había pedido el menor de los Uchiha y prefirió retirarse. Sabía de sobra que esos dos eran amigos.

-Gracias…- Se arropó ella con una de las suaves toallas.

-¿Qué es lo que buscabas?-

-Mi móvil… He tenido que dejarlo aquí… No lo encuentro…-

Después de echarle otro vistazo por última vez a la terraza, entraron a la sala donde había estado antes con su hermano.

-¿Es esto lo que buscabas?- Sasuke preguntó mostrándole el aparato.

-Sí…- Se acercó ella para tomarlo.

Sasuke solo cerró el puño aprisionando el móvil.

Estando frente a él esperó a que se lo entregara pero no lo hizo. Sus miradas se encontraron nuevamente. Esos ojos hipnotizantes de él a los que no podía escapar. El silencio entre ellos no se hizo esperar.

-"¿Qué está haciendo? ¿Qué pretende?"- Se dijo internamente ella.

Parecía como si él esperara que dijese algo y decidió tomar iniciativa.

-Me alegro que estés de vuelta, Sasuke…- Atinó a decir. –Todos aquí te echamos mucho de menos…-

-Hmp…- Sonrió de medio lado.

-Todos la pasamos muy mal pensando que habías…-Se interrumpió así misma, no quería si quiera volver a imaginar su ausencia. El pelinegro se acercó peligrosamente a ella.

Tenerlo cerca la hacía más vulnerable. Pero realmente deseaba esa cercanía.

-Sasuke…- Ella se acercó más a él terminando con la distancia entre ellos. Finalmente ahí estaban, ellos dos, finalmente podía abrazarlo.

No le importó estar empapada, a final de cuentas él también lo estaba. No pudo contenerse más y dejó que su cuerpo actuara, necesitaba abrazarlo. Deseaba con todo el corazón haberlo abrazado antes, pero justo en ese momento podía dejar de fingir y simplemente abrazarlo, solo estaban ellos dos y nadie más.

Él se quedó en silencio, sin moverse, solo cerró sus ojos, mientras ella apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro. Sintió algo cálido. Eran lágrimas de Sakura. Sollozaba silenciosamente, agradeciendo tener nuevamente a Sasuke ahí, a salvo.

-Bienvenido Sasuke…- Musitó aun en el abrazo.

Estrujó con fuerza su espalda y su ropa mojada, el aroma de él era el mismo que recordaba. Rogó internamente que ese momento no terminara y quedarse así un buen rato, pero era evidente que no sucedería así.

Él aún con los ojos cerrados respiró hondo inundando sus pulmones con el aroma dulce de ella. Su cabello si no mal recordaba era más largo que la última vez que se habían visto. Sin corresponder precisamente su abrazo, no se inmuto, después de todo ella había sido su amiga desde hace años. Fue él el que se separó y ella con dificultad soltó su agarre.

-No vuelvas a irte así…- Susurró terminando lastimosamente con el abrazo.

-Hmp…- Solo emitió su monosílabo tan usual.

-¿Qué fue lo que realmente pasó?- Miró con atención cada parte de su rostro, tratando de reafirmar que no fuera una ilusión.

-Nada…- Contestó él sin ninguna intención de seguir con su conversación.

 _-"Un momento… ¿Cómo que nada?"- Decía internamente la pelirosa._

-¿Cómo que nada? Avisaron a toda tu familia y a todo mundo que habías sufrido un terrible accidente y…- Sí, ella trataba de evitar la palabra "muerte" o "Sasuke muerto", ya le había calado por un poco más de un año esa palabra, no quería que siquiera mencionarlo fuera como invocación. -¿Eso no es nada?-

-No…- Su semblante se tornó más serio de lo que ya era.

-Pero…- Sakura no podía creer que él pudiera decirlo así tan tranquilo. -¿Quiere decir que todo eso fue mentira? ¿Sabías todo eso y todo este tiempo y…- Se interrumpió.

-Sí…- La encaró. –Sí lo sabía… sí, ese accidente no fue mentira, fue más real de lo que puedas siquiera imaginar…- Contestó con la intención de irse al darse la vuelta.

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada? ¿Por qué no llamaste simplemente?... Todos aquí… realmente te creímos muerto…- Dijo eso ultimo con pesar.

-¿Por qué tendría que darte explicaciones a ti?- La voz de Sasuke mostró su enfado y la miró con … ¿Odio? –Toma…- Le extendió su móvil. –Ocupate de tus asuntos, de Itachi… por ejemplo…- Dijo en un gruñido.

Sin detener más su andar, dejó a una Sakura helada.

 _-"¿¡Qué!?"-_ La ojiverde realmente cada vez entendía menos.

Regresó después de un poco más de un año. Regresó con una novia a la que al parecer nadie conocía, una mujer extranjera y detestable para su gusto. Regresaba solo diciendo "Hola". Sí Sasuke sufrió ese accidente en realidad… ¿Por qué no llamó a nadie? ¿Por qué no llamó a su familia? ¿Por qué terminó molestándose con ella de esa manera?

Salió apresurada de la casa.

Como pudo solo atinó a caminar a prisa por la calle, su mente estaba ofuscada, últimamente nada salía como había pensado o planeado. Nada había estado ni cerca de como ella se llegó a imaginar. Sasuke regresaba y con ¿Novia?... Sasuke no quería regresar, eso le había dicho Itachi un par de días, ¿a esto se debía el no regresar? Había ido a casa de los Uchiha con la clara idea de terminar su relación pero no encontró ni el momento ni el valor suficiente para realmente hacerlo.

 _-"¿Que se supone que tenga que hacer?"-_ Se decía mentalmente sin parar de recordar la escena anterior.

-"¿Qué rayos?"- Su cuerpo estaba extrañamente tenso.

-0000-

Naruto caminaba en círculos como si se tratase de un león enjaulado. Esperaba la llamada de Sakura para que le contara que había pasado después de terminar su relación con el mayor de los Uchiha. Estaba según él preparado para salir a su encuentro en cuanto le llamara, por si las cosas no hubiesen salido bien.

-¡Arggg!...- Grunó el rubio mirando impaciente el reloj y su celular.

-Calma Naruto…- Decía una hermosa joven ojiperla. –Sakura estará bien…- Hinata trataba de calmar a su novio.

-¿Pero por qué simplemente no llama?- Contestó sin disminuir su impaciencia. –Ha pasado mucho tiempo ya…-

-No sabemos si Sakura tenía algo más que hacer Naruto, calma…- Su voz era melodiosa, pero el ojiazul no podía calmarse.

-No se necesitan tres horas y media para terminar con alguien o ¿sí?- Ella solo agacho la mirada. Su novio tenía razón. –Ella me llamaría en cuanto saliera de casa del teme…-

Hinata se acercó a su novio con dulzura y de la misma manera le sonrió.

-Ven aquí…- Lo acercó a su pecho como si fuese un niño. –Sí las cosas no hubieran salido tan bien, ya lo sabríamos…- Sonrió nuevamente y besó su cabellera rubia.

Naruto agradeció tener a Hinata cerca. Ella siempre sabía cómo calmarlo, ella siempre era pacífica y trataba de mantener las cosas en paz. Rara vez la había visto molesta o impaciente como lo era él.

-Gracias….- Susurró levantando su mirada y besando con suma delicadeza a la ojiperla.

La piel de Hinata era tan blanca que con la menor provocación, cualquier sonrojo por mínimo que fuese no podría ocultarse.

Se escuchó un repique.

El teléfono de Naruto se escuchó en el lugar haciendo que este apresuradamente corriera a contestar.

-¡Diablos!- Se quejó. –Era Sakura, pero me colgó…- Hinata solo lo miró.

-Probablemente intente llamarte de nuevo…- Agregó su novia.

-Me prometí no interferir en esto pero será mejor ir hasta allá…- Apretó con brusquedad su mandíbula hasta rechinar sus dientes.

El sonido de su celular se escuchó nuevamente.

-¡Sakura!... ¿Está todo bien? Ya me estaba preocupando. ¿Dónde estas?... No, no te preocupes… Hinata está aquí conmigo… ¿¡Que!?... ¡Pero Sakura! ¿Cómo que no has podido?... ¿Q…Que?... Ahora mismo voy para allá- El semblante del rubio cambio repentinamente.

La ojiperla se quedó atenta ante notar el cambio en su novio. Centró totalmente su atención percatándose que Sakura había colgado del otro lado y Naruto iba bajando lentamente la mano de su oreja dando por terminada su conversación.

Por el gesto del ojiazul, Hinata intuyó que las cosas no habían salido como lo esperado.

-Naruto… ¿Está todo bien? ¿Dónde está Sakura?...- Preguntó con timidez.

-E…El teme…- Entre cerró sus ojos azules. –El teme está de vuelta en Konoha… Sakura lo ha visto…- Hinata se quedó sin palabras. –Sasuke, está aquí…- Bajo la mirada buscando una mejor manera de reaccionar.

-¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Iras a verle ahora?-

-No, Sakura me dijo que no era buen momento… Tendré que esperar a mañana…- Contestó.

-Pero… ¿Cómo está? ¿Cómo esta Sakura? ¿Dónde está?- Se aventuró a preguntar la ojiperla.

-Quedo en avisarme si vendría más tarde… Está con Yamanaka…-

-Ya veo… Entiendo…- Hinata aprovecho para abrazar a Naruto. –Mañana será un buen día Naruto, no te preocupes… Por ahora… solo descansa…- Susurró la pelinegra.

-Sí, mañana será otro día…- Dijo Naruto correspondiendo el tierno abrazo de ella.

Naruto no quería descansar, quería saber ¿Qué había pasado? Y quería ver a su mejor amigo.

-0000-

-Tranquila Sakura, verás que todo estará bien…- Decía Ino con un ramillete de flores en la mano.

-Sinceramente… no sé qué voy hacer…- Dijo la pelirosa con pesar.

-Frentezota… cálmate…- Dijo restándole importancia a los problemas de su amiga.

-No entiendes Ino… Aún soy prometida de Itachi…- Resopló.

-Lo terminas y ya… ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por eso?- Ino era de esas amigas de las que te dicen las cosas y parecen tan fáciles y te llenan de valor pero cuando llega el momento de hacerlo, las cosas cambian.

-No lo entiendes…- Bajo la mirada.

-¿Qué pasa?... ¡Ah no!... Nada de pesimismos Sakura… Vamos, anímate un poco, tampoco es tan terrible, después de todo las cosas en algún momento llegan a su fin…- Levantó el rostro de su amiga y le sonrió ampliamente. –Seguro que Itachi lo entiende, si ya estabas tan decidida a hacerlo… ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?-

-Es que…- Titubeó. –Sasuke…- La rubia bajo la mirada, entendiendo por donde iba el tema.

-Sí… Naruto me lo ha dicho…- Acomodó un florero donde acomodar el ramillete que tenía en las manos. –Llega mañana no es ¿así?- La pelirosa se sobre salto.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Uzumaki… ya lo sabes… me lo contó él. Aquel día que estuviste en el hospital ingresada, yo estaba ahí también acompañe a mis padres... Me contó que te desmayaste… cuando fui a preguntar nuevamente por ti me dijeron que te habían dado el alta, me encontré con Tsunade… y a la mañana siguiente Naruto me contó lo de Sasuke… Me lo encontré en la calle cuando pensaba ir a visitarte a tu casa pero fue él el que me explicó todo… preferí darte tu espacio…- Explicó.

-Naruto…- Susurró la ojiverde.

-Sí, ese Uzumaki parece que piensa en todo…- Sonrió nuevamente tratando de cambiar el tema de Sasuke. –Ahora…- Hizo gesto como si se concentrase en recordar algo apoyando su barbilla en una de sus manos. –Tienes que romper con Itachi si no te quieres casar con él, tampoco es que te esté obligando o ¿sí?...- La pelirosa negó.

-No, no es eso…-

-Precisamente Sakura, no te puedes casar con quien no quieres…- Rodó los ojos impaciente.

-No quiero hacerle esto a Itachi, él siempre se ha portado tan bien conmigo y….- La Yamanaka la interrumpió.

-Sakura, de acuerdo. Él es apuesto, sería el hombre perfecto para ti y esta muy bien, pero resulta ser que lo suyo no es una historia de amor y peor aún… tú quieres a su hermano…- La pelirosa le hizo una seña para que se detuviera.

-Cállate Ino, nos pueden escuchar…- Se alarmó de tanta sinceridad de la rubia.

-Vamos a ver…- Se acercó nuevamente a ella sentándose a su lado. –Sakura, pongamos esto así… Su compromiso no es en realidad un compromiso…- La pelirosa le miró con desagrado y rodó los ojos dejando entre ver su impaciencia.

-Ino…- Llamó intentando aca

llarla.

-¿Dónde está el anillo Sakura?- Soltó. –Los Uchiha hacen de todo y haciéndoselo saber a todo el mundo haciendo oficial esto y aquello, especialmente asuntos como este... – La ojiverde la miró atentamente esta vez. –Generalmente hacen ceremonias, donde asisten personas importantes tanto de la familia como de su mundo de negocios ¿No?- Su amiga asintió. –Estamos hablando del hijo mayor ¡Sakura!- Puso sus manos en su rostro halándolo hacia abajo haciendo que su cara se viera tétrica. –No hay ceremonia, no hay anillo… esto no es oficial… Así que no se de que te preocupas tanto… Esto solo te lo ha propuesto y no ha pasado a ser oficialmente por lo que significa que prácticamente solo ustedes dos los saben…- Sonrió nuevamente. –Bueno… y nosotros también…- Ahora su sonrisa era más amplia y daba signos de entera felicidad. –Y no podrás negar que tengo razón, Itachi es el "Hombre formalidad" seguro que hasta esa palabra es su segundo nombre…-

Sakura lo pensó un momento pensando que su amiga se había vuelto terriblemente inteligente de la noche a la mañana.

Ino tenía razón, no le habían dado "formalidad" a su compromiso. Y de las palabras de su amiga una vez que lo procesó se sintió aliviada porque hasta cierto punto ella tenía razón.

-Bueno Sakura….- Volvió hablar la rubia. –Ahora… solo te queda la mejor parte…- La pelirosa la miró nuevamente. –Tener que terminar con tu compromiso "no oficial" y punto…- Animó.

-Pero…- Su mirada se tornó preocupada. –Sasuke ha vuelto… Sasuke ya está en Konoha y eso no me hace las cosas más fáciles…-

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que ha vuelto? ¿No se supone que llega mañana?- Su amiga negó.

–Ha llegado esta tarde...no lo ha hecho solo…-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Sasuke ha regresado si, con una novia a la que nadie conocía…- Agregó.

-Un momento… ¿Cómo que con novia?...- La ojiazul no cabía de la impresión. -¿Cómo que con novia, Sakura? ¿Estamos hablando del mismo Sasuke Uchiha que conocemos?- La ojiverde asintió.

Ino se levantó de su lugar y puso sus manos en la cintura.

-Sí…- Contestó la pelirosa.

-Pero… si él jamás demostró interés por nadie y…- Miró a Sakura nuevamente, recordando lo posiblemente afectada que estaría por eso.

-Y nada Ino… Las cosas han sido tan extrañas. Esta tarde parecía que el tiempo no había pasado, todos sonreían como siempre y Sasuke… estaba más extraño de lo normal… yo… Cuando lo abracé…- Dijo la ojiverde recordando.

-¿Qué? Un momento… Abrazaste a Sasuke pero… ¿Itachi no dijo nada?- La ojiazul se mostraba más interesada de lo acostumbrado.

-No…- Sakura pensó en contarle pero no tenía ánimo de hacerlo. –Es una historia algo larga… después te cuento…-

-¡Ah no! ¡Sakura Haruno! A mí no me dejas así… ¡tienes que contarme! Soy toda oídos…-

-Tú aún tienes que atender el negocio de tus padres ¡Ino-cerda!-

-¡Oye!- Hizo ademán de ofenderse. –Calma… yo solo quiero ayudar…- Sonrió acercándose a la puerta de cristal del lugar. –Asunto arreglado…- Sonrió triunfante. Volteó el letrero donde indicaba que estaba abierto por el de "Vuelvo en seguida".

-No, no, no….- Se levantó Sakura de su asiento dando por terminada la charla. –Yo me voy, tengo que ir a mi casa, estoy un poco cansada, menudo día he tenido hoy…- Se acercó e hizo lo mismo que su amiga girando el letrero y volviéndolo a poner en "Abierto". –Me voy…- Le dio un beso en la mejilla en forma de despedida.

-¡Oye! ¡Sakura!...- Se quejó Ino. La pelirosa salió y caminó por la calle sin detenerse.

-0000-

Naruto había estado inquieto toda la noche, después de haber llevado a Hinata a su casa, la intranquilidad lo acompañó la noche entera.

Sí bien, sabía que después de todo Sakura no había terminado su relación con el mayor de los Uchiha, sabiendo lo complicado que se había tornado para ella aquella situación. Más de una vez había discutido sobre su relación pero ella no había entendido razones.

Suspiró cansado.

Sasuke no le había avisado que regresaría antes de lo previsto y aquella vez que lo había ido a buscar en un edificio en la ciudad del sonido no pudo recibirle, mejor dicho, su secretaria no le había permitido la entrada a su oficina excusándose de tener una junta importante que no podía interrumpir. Él insistió en esperar hasta que se desocupara, la secretaria solo lo miró de mala gana.

Después de media hora a lo lejos pudo ver como su mejor amigo cruzaba un pasillo sin siquiera percatarse de su presencia. Naruto intentó por todos los medio llamar su atención para que mirara hacia donde se encontraba pero fue en vano, con el intentó de alboroto que estaba haciendo la secretaria en un ágil movimiento presionó un botón ajeno a la vista de cualquiera y de repente aparecieron dos hombres corpulentos arrastrándole hacia la salida.

Decepcionado y desilusionado Naruto se quedó mirando el enorme edificio. Y las personas en la calle hasta le miraban de arriba abajo. Había comprendido dos cosas: la primera, los habitantes de la ciudad del sonido carecían de amabilidad y paciencia y la segunda, había visto con sus propios ojos a Sasuke, aunque no hubiera podido hablar con él y sintiendo un hueco enorme en el estómago esbozó felizmente una sonrisa al ver que no había sido mentira.

Lo que no supo Naruto es que un hombre de cabellera larga, lo había estado observando desde que entro al lugar, había pedido a la secretaria no hacerle pasar. Y evitar por todos los medios que el rubio tuviera contacto con Sasuke.

 _ **~~~~~~Flash back ~~~~~~**_

-Hay un joven rubio, de ojos azules…- Decía la voz masculina del otro lado del teléfono. –Su nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, busca al señor Uchiha, haz favor de no dejarle pasar con él... Es una orden…-

-Así lo haré señor Yakushi…- Contestó la secretaria.

-Una cosa más… Uchiha no debe saberlo…. Esto es algo sin importancia y él tiene una junta muy importante, Uzumaki es un chico problemático así que no puede pasar…- Advirtió.

-No se preocupe señor, así será…-

Naruto cruzó el enorme vestíbulo de la empresa y preguntó en recepción por Sasuke Uchiha. El hombre, dueño de la compañía Taka no pudo evitar escucharle antes de subir al elevador, conforme el elevador tomaba altura a través de las paredes cristalinas pudo ver como este esperaba el elevador decidido a subir y ver al pelinegro.

-Señor Orochimaru, está hecho, el joven se ha ido, han tenido que sacarle de Taka, tal como lo había dicho, el chico trató de hacer alboroto…- Informó un empleado.

-Un problema menos… Gracias…- Sonrió desde su ventanal.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy.

¿Qué les pareció? No olviden dejar sus comentarios y contarme.

Como siempre agradezco enormemente a: Adrit126 y Cinlayj2 por los comentarios, espero seguir leyéndolas.

Gracias también que aunque no dejen review, lean el fic, anímense.

Saludos.

 _ **Lita00**_


	6. Visitando la empresa

Este fic ha sido creado con el mero objetivo de entretenimiento y sin ningún fin de lucro. Los personajes como ya saben no me pertenecen, la historia sí.

 _ **~ENTRE HERMANOS~**_

 **CAPITULO VI**

~Visitando la empresa~

-¿Necesita algo más señor Uchiha?- La secretaria interrumpió a Itachi.

-Por el momento es todo ¿Estas segura que no quedaron cabos sueltos?- La mujer negó.

-He revisado aquella documentación que me pidió. No queda ningún rastro…- El pelinegro asintió.

-Perfecto- La mujer hizo una reverencia antes de salir.

Itachi había pasado el resto del día en la oficina. Estaba cansado y tenía un terrible dolor en el cuello.

-Así que sigues aquí Uchiha…- Entró su mejor amigo. –Tu hermano está de vuelta ¿cierto?- Itachi asintió. Kisame se recargó en la pared de la entrada.

-Él está en casa, trajo consigo a su novia…-

-Vaya, así que el pequeño Uchiha no perdió el tiempo ¿Eh?- Sonrió burlón haciendo visible unos dientes tiburonescos.

-Eso parece. No esperaba que regresara acompañado pero ya que es así, tendremos que saber quién es ella exactamente...-

-¿Tendremos?...- Sonrió con sorna. –Así que se ha vuelto asunto mío esto también…- Suspiró cansado.

-Lo fue desde el principio, todo esto no lo he hecho solo Kisame…- Clavó su profunda mirada oscura.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo…- Kisame intentó evitar el sermón que se avecinaba. –Ya entendí, por eso no tienes que preocuparte, solo dame el nombre completo de esa chica y en menos de lo que cante un gallo sabremos quién es la noviecita de tu hermano pequeño…-

-Su nombre es Karin…- Comentó Itachi

-Eso no me sirve de mucho amigo… ¿Sabes cuantas Karin existen en el planeta tierra?- Se burló nuevamente.

-Calma Kisame, aun cuando solo sabemos su nombre, sé que ella no está por simple casualidad aquí…-

-Vaya, vaya… eso suena interesante…- Corrigió su postura. -¿Qué tenemos aquí? No parece en realidad que no conozcas nada de ella…-

-Es a lo que llama "presentimiento", por el momento solo seré cauteloso…- Agregó el pelinegro.

-Bueno, sabes que yo te sigo…- Tomó un libro que estaba en un estante. – ¿Realmente crees que tu hermano no sepa absolutamente nada?- Kisame hojeó el libro sin ningún interés.

-No lo sé, por eso tendremos que ser cautelosos, mis padres están enterados ya del regreso de Sasuke, espero que con eso mi padre no meta las narices en este asunto…- El joven tiburonesco sonrió cerrando el libro.

-Esperemos que tu padre no quiera intervenir y no sepa nada de esto… porque siendo precisamente tu padre el dueño de todo esto… como tal a él no se le podría negar cierta información…- Itachi levantó una ceja. –No tienes que pensarlo mucho, de mi parte sabes que seré una tumba…- Paso su dedo índice por sus labios que los había apretado en señal de mantener silencio.

Itachi asintió. Metió una hoja en lo que era una trituradora de papel.

-Es ahora cuando podremos saber que tan conveniente fue la ausencia de Sasuke después de todo…- Decía el mayor de los Uchiha.

-Uhmm pues… Nadie creería que tú lo sabías desde el inicio- Siguió Kisame.

-Y así tiene que seguir, sino, el plan fracasará a mitad del camino…- Itachi se levantó de su asiento para tomar su chaqueta.

-Después de todo el genio aquí eres tú, así que no tengo de que preocuparme…- Dijo Kisame para seguir a su amigo.

-Vamos, ya es algo tarde…- Cerró su oficina con llave y cruzó los pasillos de la empresa Uchiha junto con su mejor amigo.

-0000-

-¿Tu hermano siempre tarda tanto, Sasuke?- El pelinegro se había mantenido ausente pensando en lo sucedido con cierta pelirosa.

-Seguro no tardará en llegar…- Contestó restándole importancia a la presencia de la pelirroja.

-Oye Sasuke…Mañana podremos dar un paseo ¿verdad?... Estar encerrada sabes que no me gusta…- Dijo de forma melosa.

-No hemos venido de vacaciones y lo sabes…- Ella frunció el ceño cruzándose de brazos.

-Lo sé….- Contestó cambiando su tono de voz. –Hay mucho por hacer pero seguro podremos divertirnos…- Sonrió maliciosa.

Karin se acercó a una pecera que decoraba al mismo tiempo.

-¿Por dónde quieres que comience?... He pensado que sería bueno que me presentaras a gente nueva por aquí, seguro que conoceré cosas interesantes…-

-Ya he empezado yo…- Dijo secamente.

-Pareces muy confiado… ¿Qué hay de tus amigos?- Se sentó desganada a un lado de él. – ¿No crees que el responsable pudiera estar entre ellos?- La miró de reojo sin ninguna intención de contestarle. –Bueno… déjamelo a mí…- Sonrió.

El ruido del auto de Itachi anunció su llegada y Karin saltó hacia la ventana para constatar que el mayor de los Uchiha estaba de vuelta.

-Se me acaba de ocurrir algo…- Dijo ella divertida, Sasuke solo levantó una ceja. –Ya verás…- Corrió al encuentro de Itachi.

-¿Han descansado ya?- Dijo Itachi al entrar a la sala y ver a su hermano.

-Yo he descansado como nunca…- Comenzó Karin. –Realmente me hacía falta…- El mayor de los Uchiha sonrió.

-Me alegro… ¿Tu Sasuke? ¿Has podido descansar?-

-Un poco…- Contestó desde el sofá.

-Con su permiso, la cena esta lista… cuando gusten pasar al comedor joven Itachi…- Anunció Mina haciendo una reverencia.

-Gracias Mina, ahora vamos…- Contestó Itachi.

Karin mostraba ser amigable y divertida. Una vez que se sentaron a la mesa y sirvieron la cena, no dudó en ser la primera en meter un bocado a su boca. Todos los presentes le siguieron.

-Esto está delicioso…- Decía satisfecha. –Uff…. Creo que a mi tío Orochimaru le vendría bien una cocinera como ella…- Itachi la miró repentinamente en silencio y está al notarlo le sonrió.

-¿Orochimaru?...- Inquirió él con la tranquilidad tan característica en él pero sintiéndose interiormente tenso.

-Sí, Orochimaru… ¿Le conoces?- Preguntó inocentemente. –No me extrañaría, Orochimaru Yakushi es un hombre de negocios…- Comentó ella.

-Sí, es un hombre muy dedicado a sus negocios…- Contestó Itachi mirando a su hermano. –Por lo poco que sé…- Ella asintió.

-Karin, será mejor que subas a descansar… se hace tarde…- Interrumpió Sasuke.

-No te preocupes, cariño… estoy bien…- Sasuke la fulminó con la mirada. –Ah, bueno… tienes razón…- Sintiéndose intimidada por el pelinegro se levantó una vez que terminara su cena. –Realmente la cena esta deliciosa…- Sasuke se levantó acompañando a Karin.

-¿Qué esas haciendo?- Dijo Sasuke tomándola por el brazo y subiendo con ella por las escaleras.

-¿De que estas hablando?- Dijo incrédula.

-No necesitas dar detalles ¿Te recuerdo que no estamos seguros de quien es el enemigo?- Ella asintió.

-Tienes razón… pero… solo he lanzado el anzuelo Sasuke ¿Realmente me crees tan tonta como para no darme cuenta de lo que estoy diciendo?- Abrió la puerta de su habitación. –No tienes por qué preocuparte…te lo aseguro…- Intentó darle un beso en la mejilla al pelinegro pero este le dio la espalda.

La pelirroja hizo un puchero por el gesto de Sasuke. Después de cambiarse de ropa, prendió un móvil que tenía en una de las maletas y marcó.

-Orochimaru…- Comenzó ella. –El plan comienza mañana, así que tendrás que estar listo también… Sasuke tendrá que regresar conmigo… de eso no hay la menor duda y para eso me encargaré que no deje asuntos pendientes aquí…- Decía al teléfono. Después de permanecer minutos escuchando del otro lado colgó.

-000-

Sasuke había estado buscando no solo en el antiguo despacho de su padre, sino entre las cosas de un pequeño cuarto de archivo que tenía la casa, donde posiblemente estaba guardado papeleo de la empresa Uchiha.

-Mina ¿Sabes dónde ha podido guardar papeleo de contabilidad y asuntos de la empresa últimamente mi padre?- Sasuke preguntó asegurándose que Itachi no estuviera cerca.

-Joven Sasuke, en realidad de esos asuntos no sé muy bien… - Intentó hacer uso de su memoria. –Aunque… ahora que recuerdo, por orden del joven Itachi se trasladaron varias cosas del despacho de su padre a la empresa, poco después de que usted desapareció. Su padre le encomendó que se hiciera cargo de esos asuntos…- Explicó la mujer.

-Entiendo… Itachi… ¿se ha ido ya?- La mujer asintió. De modo que tendría que ir hasta la empresa para revisar cierta documentación.

-¡Sasuke!- La pelirroja se abalanzó sobre él, entusiasta. – ¿Haz decidido ya que haremos hoy?- Le sonrió a Mina.

-Estoy ocupado Karin, voy a la empresa- Contestó el menor de los Uchiha.

-Llévame contigo, seguro que dos será mejor que uno…- Dijo mientras seguía a los presentes al comedor.

-Puedes esperar aquí…- Volvió a decir el pelinegro. –Mina, esperaré correspondencia de la ciudad del sonido, necesito que la lleves a mi habitación…- Ordenó Sasuke y la mujer asintió.

Karin ya se había sentado y comenzó a comer un plato de fruta y jugo. Después de casi terminar su porción vio como Sasuke salía del lugar con la intención de abandonar la mansión.

-Sasuke, espera…- Se atragantó y le dio un último sorbo a su jugo. –Espera… voy contigo…-

El auto de Sasuke arrancó y Karin parecía como si fueran a pasear a una niña pequeña, se mostraba más entusiasmada de lo normal.

-Por fin podré conocer tu empresa…- Decía mientras con su teléfono móvil abría una aplicación donde le mostraba un mapa completo de la ciudad.

-Tendrás que comportarte Karin…- Advirtió el pelinegro.

-No te preocupes…- Contestó ahora tomando su papel con más seriedad. –Esta visita será meramente de trabajo…- Sonrió.

Sasuke no le prestó mayor interés en su actitud, estaba ya acostumbrado a Karin y lidiar con ella, si bien sabía que no presentaba ningún riesgo llevarla con él, así que no tendría que preocuparse.

Cuando cruzó por recepción, varios empleados se tornaron atónitos al verlo, no sabían que el menor de los Uchiha estaba vivo y solo le miraban como si vieran un fantasma y él sin prestar atención caminaba con indiferencia y Karin detrás con aspecto altanero y petulante.

Pasmados algunos de los empleados que se encontraba de frente en los pasillos solo se quitaban del medio con una reverencia. Conmocionados por ver a Sasuke solo lo miraban y se miraban entre sí, sin saber si lo que estaba pasando era real o los habían drogado en la cafetería del lugar.

-Sí que tu hermano sabe cómo hacer una entrada estelar…- Soltó una carcajada Kisame al escuchar como algunas mujeres habían soltado un grito de susto.

-Basta Kisame…- Sonrió de medio lado Itachi. Sasuke entró sin avisar.

-¡Sasuke Uchiha!...- Dijo divertido Kisame. –Pero cuanto tiempo sin verte, como si vinieras del más allá…. mira tremenda conmoción has traído a la empresa…- Sonrió para verle de frente.

-Kisame…- Lo de "vinieras del más allá" no le causo mucha gracia. Ambos hombres estrecharon sus manos. –No hay cosa en la empresa de la que no te enteres antes que nadie…- Karin al ver a Sasuke sonrió ante los presentes.

-"Así que este es el mundo de Sasuke…" –Se dijo internamente. –"Bueno… no por mucho"- Sonrió con malicia ahora.

La pelirroja estaba acostumbrada en ser el centro de atención y se puso a un lado del pelinegro para presentarse.

-Hola…- Saludó la pelirroja. –Soy Karin…- Le tendió la mano a Kisame.

-Que tal, Kisame Hoshigaki…- Correspondió a forma de saludo.

-Bienvenida, Karin…- Saludó Itachi. -¿Qué les ha traído por aquí?-

-Estaba deseando conocer este lugar…- Agregó Karin. –Tu hermano que está acostumbrado a trabajar todo el tiempo…- La pelirroja miró a su novio buscando su aprobación.

-Bueno… si no te importa echaré un vistazo…- Agregó Sasuke sin miramientos. –Después de tanto… Me hará bien ponerme al día aquí…- Kisame e Itachi se miraron entre sí.

-Claro… ¿Por dónde quieres empezar?- Dijo Itachi poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos decidido para acompañarle.

-Descuida, puedo hacerlo solo…- Contestó Sasuke.

-De acuerdo…- Enarcó una ceja Itachi. –Como lo prefieras…- Lanzó una mirada a Kisame en complicidad.

-Quisiera tomar algo, Sasuke…- Dijo la pelirroja.

-No te preocupes, pediré que te traigan algo de beber…- Se adelantó Itachi.

-Ah, no te preocupes…- Sonrió ella. –Vi que hay una cafetería aquí, si no te importa, quisiera ir…- Itachi asintió. –Me encantaría conocer un poco por aquí…-

-Claro, adelante…- Dijo Itachi.

-¿Te importa si voy mientras haces lo tuyo, Sasuke?- Él negó. –Bueno… te alcanzo en un rato…- Comenzó a caminar por el pasillo.

Karin paseó por el lugar como si de una niña en un parque se tratara. Era una mujer segura y desinhibida y estaba acostumbrada a interactuar con las personas, la mayor parte del tiempo se comportaba amable con todos, excepto con aquellas mujeres que mostraban cierto interés por Sasuke Uchiha.

Se acercó a la vitrina y observó cuidadosamente todo a su paso.

-Buenos días. ¿Qué le ofrecemos?- Dijo una joven.

-¡Ah! Un americano por favor…- Ordenó.

-Enseguida- La chica le sonrió y paso la comanda a un compañero suyo.

-Es lindo este lugar…- Dijo Karin para tratar de entablar conversación con la dependienta. – ¿Tienes mucho trabajando aquí?-

-Apenas un año…- Contestó la chica.

-Ya veo…- Suspiró.

-Aquí tiene…- Entregó la chica el café. –Que tenga buen día…- Sonrió amablemente, Karin ignoró su comentario.

-Realmente este lugar es bueno…- Susurró mirando alrededor.

-No te había visto por aquí…- Se escuchó una voz masculina dirigiéndose a ella.

Karin sonrió divertida y tomo un sorbo de su bebida caliente.

-No, seguro que no me has visto…- Afirmó ella mirándolo de reojo.

-¿Eres nueva?- Ella asintió tomando un sorbo nuevamente. Aquel hombre rubio le miró divertido intentando coquetearle. –Eso explica por qué no te había visto antes y una cara como la tuya seguro que no pasaría desapercibido…- Sonrió galante.

-Coquetear con las mujeres de por aquí parece ser tu especialidad…- Comentó ella. –No creo que te paguen por eso… ¿No?- Esta vez ella se giró para mirarle mejor.

-Soy Deidara…- Le tendió la mano. Ella correspondió.

-0000-

Deidara había resultado ser un brabucón y un conquistador sin remedio.

Había hablado poco con él y le fue suficiente por ahora, prácticamente le había descrito algunos movimientos de ciertos empleados e inclusive de alguno de sus jefes. Justo lo que buscaba.

-Así que has hecho nuevos amigos…- Decía la voz de Orochimaru del otro lado del teléfono.

-Realmente eso será más fácil de lo que parece…- Sonrió con malicia. –Ya he podido entender un poco… aunque… ¿Crees que Itachi sea un problema?- Comentó nada convencida.

-Para eso estas ahí querida…- Contestó su tío.

-Es que en realidad a mí no me parece que él tenga pinta de poder sabotear todo lo que hemos armado hasta hoy… ahora que lo recuerdo… No parece tan malo después de todo…- Siguió diciendo con tranquilidad. –No me extraña que Sasuke jamás dudara de él… Itachi parece un tipo confiable pero es una lástima… Las apariencias engañan y seguro que cuando Sasuke se entere que fue su hermano quien estuvo detrás del asunto de su accidente…- Suspiró feliz. –Hará más fáciles las cosas, estoy ansiando decírselo ya para regresar cuanto antes, así tendremos a Sasuke a nuestra entera disposición…-

-No comas ansias Karin, tienes que ser cuidadosa y mostrarle las pruebas suficientes… él tiene que saberlo y la suerte está de nuestro lado…- Seguía Orochimaru.

-Sasuke tendrá que darse cuenta al fin y al cabo…- Karin caminaba por la calle hablando despreocupadamente. –Hablaremos después… - Colgó.

-0000-

Ino hacía un arreglo para Sakura.

-Sí crees que me he olvidado de como saliste ayer sin contarme lo de Sasuke estas equivocada…- Dijo por lo bajo la rubia. Había clientes en el lugar y tenía que guardar la compostura.

-Que insistente eres…- Bufó la pelirosa. –No hay nada que contar, ya te lo dije…- Rodó los ojos. –Date prisa, que tengo que llegar a reportarme con Tsunade…-

-Tranquila frentezota, no me apresures tanto…- La ojiazul tenía realmente talento y creatividad para hacer los arreglos florales, no por nada era de las mejores florerías de la ciudad. –Verás que le encantara…- Colocaba por último un listón con un moño en la base.

Sakura le llevaría un pequeño detalle a una de sus pacientes. Tsunade le había dado tres días de descanso después de no haber descansado por cuatro meses seguidos. La pelirosa se hubiera rehusado a descansar pero no había dormido muy bien esos últimos días y necesitaba realmente dormir como se debe. El descanso realmente le había favorecido y ya se había cumplido el plazo, le llevaría un ramo de hortensias y lirios a una de sus pacientes para reanimarle. Había pasado mucho tiempo en el Hospital donde le aplicaban su tratamiento y Sakura se encariñaba con facilidad con las personas, especialmente con los niños.

-Si no fueras tan delicada en estas cosas frente de marquesina, el ramo ya estuviera rumbo al hospital…- Decía la Yamanaka.

-No, tienes cierto gusto extravagante y no me quiero arriesgar a que hagas de las tuyas Inocerda…- Agregó la ojiverde. –Prefiero comprobar que pondrás las flores que te he pedido únicamente, porque si por ti fuera le pondrías tu jardín entero…- Seguía la pelirosa.

Sakura quería constatar que Ino solo pondría únicamente las flores que le pedía. Chiyo era alérgica a uno de los follajes de los arreglos que Ino utilizaba. No quería que su amiga rubia se emocionara más de lo debido como siempre. Dado que era para una paciente, quería realmente supervisar el arreglo para después poderlo mandar al hospital.

La puerta de cristal se abrió.

-Bienvenida…- Dijo Ino recibiendo a quien recién entraba.

-Al parecer Konoha no es suficientemente grande como para evitar ciertas casualidades…- Dijo Karin detrás.

Ino frunció el ceño.

-¿La conoces?- Señaló la rubia.

-Hola, Karin…- Dijo inexpresiva la pelirosa.

-¿Es que aquí trabajas?- Dijo Karin. Su intención había sido provocarla pero cambio de parecer.

-No. ¿Qué haces aquí?- Contestó.

-Me dijeron de una florería… al parecer la he encontrado…- Señaló el letrero donde decía el nombre del local.

-¿Quién es ella?- Preguntó la rubia en voz baja.

-Ino…- La ojiverde se giró hacia su amiga. –Ella es Karin, la novia de Sasuke…- Explicó.

La Yamanaka abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-La novia de Sasuke…- Dijo ocultando su sorpresa. –Ya veo… Ino Yamanaka- Miró a la pelirroja para después de soslayo mirar a su mejor amiga. -¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? ¿Buscas algo en especial?- Ino sabía cómo comenzar a dirigirse a los clientes.

-En realidad… estoy conociendo Konoha…- Contestó. –Bonitas flores…- Se acercó a un ramo enorme de rosas aspirando su delicioso aroma. -Cuentas con el servicio de envió ¿Verdad?-

-Así es…- Seguía mirando cuidadosamente cada movimiento de la pellirroja y mirando alternadamente a su amiga de reojo.

-Me gustaría hacer uno a la mansión de los Uchiha… - Miró a Sakura. –Es para la madre de mi novio…- Añadió a la expectativa de la reacción de la pelirosa.

-Entiendo…- La Yamanaka se estaba conteniendo y sabía de sobra que Sakura también para no hacer algún comentario que resultara imprudente.

-¿Tu qué opinas, Sakura?- Esta vez fue mordaz. –Conocerás mejor a la señora Uchiha ¿no?... Agradecería un buen consejo tuyo…- Sonrió.

La pelirosa en realidad estaba conteniendo las ganas de contestarle de mala gana porque estaba entendiendo su juego y no tenía ni la menor intención en caer en provocaciones y menos por alguien a quien apenas conocía.

-Creo que no podré ser de gran ayuda….- Tomó su bolso que dejó en una de las vitrinas de su amiga. –Seguro que las que elijas le gustarán…- Contestó. Ino soltó una risita discreta.

-Entiendo… No conoces a la señora Uchiha…- Karin quería ser venenosa esta vez pero la pelirosa se despidió de Ino impidiéndole seguir.

-Karin, tengo que irme…- Se excusó la pelirosa. –Ino, ¿crees que puedas mandarlas dentro de quince minutos?- La rubia asintió. –Gracias… te veré después…- Salió del lugar.

Karin siguió con la mirada a Sakura hasta la puerta.

-Entonces… ¿Cuáles serán las elegidas?- Preguntó la ojiazul que no perdía de vista ningún gesto de esta.

-Tendré que venir en otra ocasión… Mikoto regresa pasado mañana…- Explicó. –Pero me llevaré una de estas…- Tomó una tarjetita. –Te llamaré…- Karin salió del lugar buscando algún rastro de la pelirosa.

-000-

-¿De qué hablas teme?- Decía Naruto escupiendo el ramen que se acababa de llevar a la boca.

-Idiota…- Masculló el pelinegro.

-¿Estás seguro de eso?- Decía Naruto con el estómago revuelto de repente.

-Ni una palabra de esto...- Dijo Sasuke con más seriedad de la usual en él.

-Imbécil…- Intentó reponerse aún en su asiento el ojiazul.

Naruto había buscado a Sasuke para poder verlo nuevamente. Había mucho de qué hablar entre esos dos. Después de tanto parloteo de Naruto le invitó a su casa, según le había dicho el pelinegro que tenía que hablar con él de algo importante.

-No sé por quién me has tomado…- Volvió a decir Naruto. –Nunca te he delatado, ni he contado tus cosas…Hmp… Como si a alguien le interesara saber de tu vida…- El rubio había hecho ademán de ofenderse ante el comentario.

-Pues al parecer a alguien sí que le ha interesado… hasta incomodarle- Agregó el Uchiha.

-¿Tienes alguna sospecha quien pudiera ser el responsable?- Los ojos azules brillantes del Uzumaki miraron el plato de ramen, que ahora en vez de verse apetecible, le miraba provocándole nauseas.

-Sospechas sí… Certeza… ninguna…- Contestó él. Sasuke muy difícilmente confiaba en la gente, difícilmente contaba sus cosas a alguien pero no si se tratara de su amigo rubio.

-¿Itachi sabe algo de esto?- Inquirió Naruto con precaución. El pelinegro negó.

-No tiene por qué saberlo…- Dijo con voz ronca.

-Oye teme…- Su semblante se tornó serio. –Quien haya intentado asesinarte… Podrá volver a intentarlo…- Naruto empezó a sacar sus propias conclusiones, algunas coincidían con las del pelinegro.

-Es lo más posible…- Contestó el menor de los Uchiha. –Sé de sobra que esto es respecto a negocios, necesito saber exactamente qué problema tenía la empresa de mi padre en ese entonces y por qué precisamente fui enviado a cerrar el tratado en esa junta…- Iba diciendo Sasuke.

-Me estás diciendo que… -El pelinegro asintió.

-Era expresamente a mí a quien querían muerto… Ese accidente fue premeditado…-

-Estuvieras ya dando parte a la policía de esto teme…- Agregó el rubio.

-Hmp… Idiota…- Naruto no estaba entiendo nada. – ¿Denunciar sin ninguna prueba? Realmente eres idiota…- Masculló. –El día del accidente dieron el peritaje de lo ocurrido, no hay prueba alguna que fuera provocado…-

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

 _Sí, intentaron asesinar a Sasuke._

 _No será nada fácil deshacerse de él y eso está claro._

 _Tarde un poco más en actualizar… pero espero que no le pierdan la pista. No me puedo ir sin agradecer claramente a los que siguen este fic, especialmente a Lucysh y a Adrit126 por su review._

 _Por cierto…_ _Lucysh_ _, contestaré por aquí ya que no puedo mandarte MP. En el próximo capítulo verás que nadie la ha pasado nada mal y la relación de Sasuke y Karin no es precisamente romántica, por el momento… nadie sufrirá de amor… "por el momento". Y bueno… Itachi no está solo porque aún no ha terminado su relación con Sakura. Créeme que ni Sasuke, ni Itachi la tendrán nada fácil._

 _Espero seguir leyendo sus reviews y que me cuenten que les va pareciendo. Los que leen y no dejan review, anímense, no sean tímidos, estaré encantada de leerles._

 _¡Gracias!_

 _ **Lita00**_


	7. Pesadillas

Este fic ha sido creado con el mero objetivo de entretenimiento y sin ningún fin de lucro. Los personajes como ya saben no me pertenecen, la historia sí.

 _ **~ENTRE HERMANOS~**_

 **CAPITULO VII**

~Pesadillas~

La naturaleza de Naruto era ser alegre y parlanchín. Intentó hacer una reunión en su casa para darle la _"Bienvenida"_ a Sasuke pero esté se había negado. El pelinegro no quería _"festejar"_ ningún regreso. No había querido hacer precisamente público su regreso pero tampoco se escondería como un cobarde para dejarle el terreno libre al causante de su siniestro.

La insistencia de Naruto había logrado únicamente una cena con sus amigos más cercanos en los próximos días.

-Sakura… ¿Qué opinarías de hacerle algo al teme por su regreso?- Dijo con las manos detrás con gesto curioso.

-No lo sé…- Dijo sin prestar mucha atención dándole la espalda a su amigo rubio.

Naruto se extrañó que tratándose del Uchiha no prestará el menor interés.

-Eh, Sakura…- Llamó intentando llamar su atención.

-¿Qué?...- Esperó unos momentos pero se encontró con silencio, el ojiazul no pasaba más de dos segundos quieto y se giró para mirarlo.

-Lo del teme… hacerle algo por su llegada…- Contestó.

-Ah, eso…- Resopló volviendo a lo suyo. Sakura estaba buscando un expediente.

-¿Cómo? ¿No te importa?- Levantó una ceja incrédulo.

-No sé Naruto…- Contestó impaciente sintiéndose distraída por darle la atención a su amigo y no a su trabajo. –No creo que quiera…- Nuevamente el rubio permaneció en silencio y volvió a mirarle para confirmar que no tocara alguna cosa de su consultorio.

-Tal vez sí…- Le miró buscando su aprobación. Sakura dejo sus expedientes y le miró entendiéndolo todo.

-Ya… ¿Qué has hecho esta vez?- Se puso de pie poniendo sus manos en la cintura. –Ya sabe lo que pretendes hacer ¿No es así?- Él asintió. -¿Por qué me preguntas entonces?-

-Solo era cuestión que me dijeras que sí, no quiso una fiesta como tal… no entiendo por qué…- Rascó su frente. –Pero accedió a cenar con nosotros, hacer algo pequeño…- Sonrió triunfante esta vez.

-¿Nosotros, quienes Naruto? ¿A qué te refieres con _"algo pequeño"?-_ Titubeó. Naruto no era de hacer las cosas ni sencillas ni tampoco pequeñas.

-Seremos pocos, no te preocupes… Yo me encargaré de todo… de veras…- La pelirosa enarcó una ceja.

-Precisamente Naruto… Porque eres tu quien se quiere encargar de esto…- Lo miró con ironía. –Seguro nos envenenarás…-

-Bueno no es tan complicado… habrá ramen… Lo que nos gusta a todos- Decía Naruto curioseando en el consultorio, ésta le lanzó una mirada demoniaca.

-Ni se te ocurra…- Su voz parecía más una sentencia de muerte.

-¡Oh vamos! Todos hemos comido ramen en mi casa Sakura…- Recordó dando por hecho que si les gustaba a todos.

-No Naruto, eso es lo único que ofreces en tu casa…- Una venita de molestia empezaba a sobresalir en su cabeza. –Yo no quiero ramen…-

-Tú, que no sabes de delicias culinarias…- Soltó una carcajada rascándose la nuca.

-Uggghh Naruto…- La impaciencia comenzaba a ser visible. –Olvídalo…. Y olvídate del ramen… Acabo de pensarlo mejor, llevaré yo la cena- Sentenció.

-Pero Sakura…- Chilló. A la pelirosa era casi imposible ganarle.

-Llevaré algo más decente… ¿Cuántos seremos?- Inquirió la pelirosa anotando algo en un bloc de notas.

-Pues… seremos pocos en realidad… Estoy contando a Hinata, Neji, Shikamaru, Lee, Kiba, Shino, aunque Shino no sé si pueda, aparte no es tan amigo del teme bueno… tú, yo y… obviamente el teme…- Contaba con ayuda de sus dedos.

-¿A eso le llamas pocos?- Bufó. –No has contado a Ino…- Aclaró.

-¿Yamanaka?…- Pensó un poco. –No, ella no es amiga del teme… ella es amiga tuya y es una chismosa…- Soltó una risita.

-¿Qué hay de Lee y Kiba?- Se cruzó de brazos. –Ellos no son precisamente amigos de Sasuke… son más amigos tuyos, idiota…-

-Claro que no… también se llevan bien con el teme, estuvimos juntos en _Jiu- Jitsu_ …-

-Que fueran compañeros de clase de esa cosa, no significa que fueran amigos…- Explicó la pelirosa. –Aparte… solo somos dos mujeres, Ino es más amiga que Lee y Kiba de Sasuke...- Añadió.

-Ah, bueno…- Soltó una risilla maliciosa. –Si eso es problema… tranquila… puedo invitar unas cuantas amiguitas del teme, encantadas de… ya sabes… reencontrarse…- Los ojos de Naruto deslumbraron un brillo pícaro.

Sakura lo fulminó con la mirada.

 _¡Error!_

Había tocado la fibra equivocada.

-¡Arg! ¿Sakura pero que te pasa?- Se quejó el rubio sobando su cabeza en el lugar donde la pelirosa le había propinado un buen coscorrón.

-No seas tonto Naruto…- La venita en su cabeza casi estalló. –Ni se te ocurra eso… te juro que te ingreso al hospital de por vida donde intentes invitar a esas zorras…-

 _-"Hablando de zorras"…-_ Reparó Sakura internamente. -¿Qué hay de Karin?- Dijo ahora en tono audible.

-¿Karin?...- Naruto parpadeó confuso.

-La novia de Sasuke…- Aclaró ella arrastrando la lengua y haciendo gesto de asco.

-¡Ah, sí!... La novia del teme…- Pareció pensarlo un momento. –Bueno… la verdad es que… no había pensado en eso… ¿Crees que tenga que invitarla?-

-Realmente sí que eres idiota…- Masculló Sakura. -¿De verdad estas creyendo que no la traerá con él? Esa chica se la pasa pegada a Sasuke…- La escena cuando recién llegaron a la casa de los Uchiha asaltó los pensamientos de ella.

-Nah, estas exagerando, ese teme parece como si tuviera repulsión al contacto… ya sabes es más antisocial que tú…- Error nuevamente. Sintió el escalofrío seguido de otro golpe de su amiga.

-Vuelve a decir lo que dijiste y haré que te tragues tus palabras Naruto… no llegarás a la cena créeme…- Subió la manga de su bata médica preparando el próximo golpe.

-Sakura…- Entró Tsunade quedándose quieta al ver la escena de esos dos.

-Ah, Tsunade…- Sonrió nerviosa la pelirosa, bajando su brazo.

-¿Qué es esto?- Dijo la rubia arqueando una ceja. -¿Qué haces aquí Uzumaki?…-

El rubio abrió la boca para contestarle pero Sakura se adelantó.

-Naruto ya se iba…- Sin detener su nerviosismo. Naruto miró a su mejor amiga incrédulo.

-Más vale que tengas una muy buena razón para retrasarte con Chiyo, Haruno, tendrías que estar YA en su habitación- La voz de la rubia era demandante. Al ser la directora del _Konoha central_ era estricta en cuestión de su lugar de trabajo y no aceptaba el mínimo error.

-Estoy precisamente por salir para allá… Es solo que…- Hacer enojar a su mentora era lo que menos quisiera hacer en este mundo. Quien lo hacía realmente la pasaba mal.

-No me des excusas que no necesito Haruno…- La llamaba por su apellido cuando estaba molesta. –Te quiero ahí AHORA… Y tú, mocoso del demonio, piérdete ahora mismo… - Ordenó con voz molesta.

-Oye anciana…. ¿Quién te has creído? …- Contestó. Naruto no soportaba que la mujer le hablara así pero no tuvo más remedio que morderse la lengua al ver su cara que echaba chispas, estaban en su terreno y en el trabajo de Sakura y no quería causarle ningún problema. –De acuerdo… me voy… pero no porque me lo pidas anciana… me voy por Sakura…- La pelirosa tomó la tabla médica.

-Hablamos después…- Dijo la pelirosa cuando pasó por con su amigo apresurada.

Tsunade estaba de muy mal humor y no había comenzado bien su día, en urgencias tuvo que hacerse presente para que un paciente que llegó herido de gravedad no muriera.

 _-000—_

Sasuke estudiaba uno a uno la documentación del último año y del mismo antes de su accidente. El pelinegro no entendía que era lo que pasaba no había ninguna marca de error, ni siquiera el más mínimo.

Paseó la mirada en la que antiguamente era su oficina. Aunque no habían modificado nada de sus pertenecías, hacían falta algunos archivos que solo él resguardaba, Itachi ya le había explicado que fue él el que se encargó de llevar acabo los pendientes que había dejado con su ausencia. Cosa que no le fue de su agrado, era receloso con sus asuntos pero no tenía mucho que replicar al respecto.

Cerró sus ojos recostándose en su tan cómoda silla acojinada con cubierta de piel sintética, aspiró el aroma a café que había en su oficina, acostumbraba siempre tomar uno, recién llegar a la empresa, tenía su propia cafetera. Se sintió en paz y se dejó guiar vagamente por sus recuerdos.

 _El rechinar de unas llantas en el pavimento y ese olor tan característico que se produce después, llamado: "llanta quemada", su cuerpo se tensó instantáneamente. Como si fuera en cámara lenta, el cristal delantero de su auto se fue estrellando y terminar en pequeños pedacitos hasta que por ultimo estalló sintiendo como unos diminutos cristales le hacían heridas superficiales en la cara y en las manos puestas en el volante. La vista se le nublaba, era humo. Su cuerpo adolorido por el impacto, alarmándose por el olor a gasolina pero sintiéndose adormilado al tiempo._

El menor de los Uchiha se reincorporó de golpe. De nuevo la pesadilla. Sus recuerdos no le daban tiempo de mucha paz, haciéndole revivir de vez en cuando aquel día del siniestro.

Tocó su frente que en ella se recorrían unas pequeñas gotas de sudor, sudor frío. Su respiración agitada, como si estuviera viviendo nuevamente ese momento, _ese día_.

-No, no se harán más tratos con Orochimaru…- Se escuchaba la voz de Itachi.

-La situación de tu hermanito menor… Eso no creo que sea fácil Uchiha…- Decía ahora Kisame. –Su noviecita es su sobrina ¿No es eso lo que me habías dicho? Seguro que ella es una prueba de la supuesta alianza entre las dos empresas…-

-No, no habrá tratos con ese tipo… La relación de Sasuke no intervendrá en estos asuntos, estos son negocios…- Exclamó Itachi.

-No sé tú… Sé que no te contaré nada nuevo pero sabes que esa relación también significa cosa de negocios… Esa chica… Estuvo curioseando cuando vino… No se diga de tu hermano…-

-Sasuke no tiene por qué regresar a la ciudad del sonido, no hay más trato que acordar y el plazo del acuerdo se vence mañana, no habrá nada que nos ate a ellos…- Itachi le lanzó una mirada a su amigo y este asintió.

-¡Vaya! ¡Vaya!...- Kisame sonrió resaltando su dentadura casi tiburonesca. –Así que el pequeño Sasuke escuchando detrás de las puertas…. Esto sí que es nuevo…- Sasuke fue descubierto. Después de ser perturbado por su pesadilla fue a buscar a su hermano pero de pronto pareció interesante lo que escuchó, prefirió seguir en el anonimato y no interrumpir hasta haber sido descubierto.

-¿Qué haces ahí Sasuke?- Le miró con el ceño fruncido Itachi.

-Estaba por abrir la puerta…- Contestó inexpresivo. –Aunque… ya que lo dices… ¿Qué es eso de romper tratos con Orochimaru?- Lanzó su comentario mordaz.

-Ya veo…- Itachi sonrió relajándose. –No nos sirve de nada renovar tratos con él…- Contestó.

-¿Por qué ahora? ¿No fuiste tú quien me mando a cerrar el trató aquel día?…-

-Lo que se tenía que hacer en ese entonces, era necesario, ahora no hay razones suficientes para mantener trato con su empresa... Si lo dices por Karin… puedo hablar con ella….-

-Los beneficios son fructíferos ¿Por qué no renovar contrato con ellos? ¿Qué significa todo esto?... ¿Pretendes mandarme a terminar esto?- Itachi negó.

-No es necesario, basta con un par de llamadas y no renovar el contrato…- Contestó Itachi.

Una oleada de rabia asaltó al menor de los Uchiha.

 _¿Que estaba tratando de hacer ahora su hermano? ¿Qué hacía tan diferente esta vez de la anterior? ¿Por qué dar por terminado un contrato que estaba dando muchos beneficios para ambas empresas?_

-Esto es decisión tuya… Padre no permitirá terminar una relación empresarial importante…-

-Hmp…- Itachi sonrió de medio lado. –Creo que aún no estas al día en la empresa, Sasuke…- Sasuke intentaba mantener la calma de sobre manera. –No es mi padre quien se encarga ya de estas decisiones… Padre se ha retirado casi después de lo de tu accidente…- Kisame se cruzó de brazos escuchando en silencio satisfactoriamente. –Ha delegado en mí la empresa y todo lo que conlleva ¿Entiendes a lo que me refiero verdad?-

Sasuke frunció el ceño dándole la espalda a su hermano. Aquello no podría ser cierto. Eso quería decir que estaba fuera de la jugada.

-Aun cuando sea así… Eso fue aun cuando me creían muerto y las cosas han cambiado… Estoy de vuelta y no podrás hacerme a un lado a menos que seas el accionista mayoritario o el presidente de aquí… ¿Me vas entendiendo también verdad?- Sonrió con sorna devolviéndole su comentario.

-Te entiendo… pero te olvidas de una parte importante… Es verdad… Mi padre aún sigue siendo el presidente y el accionista mayoritario… sí… Pero eso cambiara una vez que uno de sus hijos contraiga matrimonio, especialmente si hablamos del primogénito…- Explicaba Itachi captando la atención absoluta de su hermano menor. –Una condición impuesta precisamente por él, por nuestro padre- Finalizó.

-…- Sasuke titubeó un momento. –Haz dicho sobre matrimonio…- Sonrió con suficiencia. -¿Qué pasa si yo lo consigo primero?- Para su sorpresa Itachi sonrió como si aquello fuera divertido.

-Sasuke...- Suspiró. -¿Acaso eres de esos que se casan por mero interés? Te llevaría a una vida desastrosa, eso sin contar que serías infeliz y la mujer con la que te cases también…-

-No he pedido tu consejo…- Escupió el pelinegro menor.

-Como tu hermano… solo trato de ayudarte, solo eso…- Cruzó sus brazos.

-Ocúpate de tus asuntos…- Un minuto más y Sasuke no podría contener su enfado. –Quieres una esposa… ve pensando en ello…-

-¿Pensarlo?- Nuevamente sonrió. –Me temo Sasuke que de verdad tienes que ponerte al día no solo aquí en la empresa, sino en Konoha entero… hablando más con tus amiguitos no sería mala idea…- El menor de los Uchiha lo encaró acribillándolo con la mirada. –Deberías hablar con Sakura, por ejemplo…- Itachi le mantuvo la mirada.

-Hmp…- Sasuke sonrió internamente. _–"No podrá convencer a Sakura tan fácilmente..."-_ Se dijo internamente.

-Hazme caso… Habla con tus amigos…- Itachi daba por terminada aquella acalorada conversación.

Sasuke volvió a darle la espalda a su hermano para poder salir de la oficina.

-Por cierto… Seguro que a Sakura le encantaría que fueras nuestro padrino…- Sasuke se detuvo en la entrada apretando el puño con demasiada fuerza acompañada de una corriente eléctrica por todo su cuerpo.

-000-

-"Maldito idiota"- Masculló Sasuke en el ascensor. Se dirigía a donde estaba su auto.

Sasuke e Itachi generalmente no acostumbraban a pelear. Pero su relación se había convertido distante cuando él había cumplido doce años. El pelinegro mayor estaba casi siempre fuera, encargándose junto a su padre de asuntos de negocios. Itachi aún era joven para esas labores pero Fugaku le exigía demasiado. Había siempre sobresalido de los demás y su padre explotaba al máximo su potencial. Para cuando Itachi entró a la universidad casi estuvo a punto de abandonarla, había cosas que él ya sabía por experiencia laboral pero necesitaba claramente el título y más preparación. Era el hijo perfecto, el hijo del que se esperaba mucho y se tenían altas expectativas, él las había cumplido una a una.

A diferencia de Sasuke, era aún menor que él y mientras su padre y su hermano viajaban por asuntos de negocios le tocaba quedarse en casa con su madre. El clan Uchiha era educado de una manera muy particular y tradicional. Tanto como Sasuke e Itachi, habían heredado la belleza de su madre pero el carácter fuerte y orgulloso de su padre. Sasuke se exigía así mismo cada vez más, poniéndose como meta a su propio hermano. Cuando niños Itachi siempre le dedicó tiempo a su hermano y entre juegos es como enseñaba secretamente algunas cosas a Sasuke. Su padre se quejaba diciendo que a Sasuke se le consentía mucho y que debería de ser más independiente, algo que no le agradaba del todo a Itachi, no quería que se ejerciera la misma presión sobre él, merecía ser y vivir como un niño de su edad.

El menor de los Uchiha hizo sonar la alarma de su auto para después entrar. Dio un golpe en el volante iracundo _. ¿Desde cuándo Itachi se había vuelto tan calculador?_

Salió del estacionamiento subterráneo de la empresa a toda velocidad. De pronto el recuerdo de su auto totalmente destrozado lo asaltó y bajo la velocidad. No pretendía morir, le había costado bastante volver a conducir cualquier automóvil. Después de algún tiempo lo había logrado y conducía con más cautela. De pronto y aminorando su ira la imagen de Sakura abrazándole diciéndole que era bienvenido y no se volviera a marchar inundo su mente.

 _¿Por qué diablos pensaba en ella?_

Las palabras de su hermano resonaron ahora en su cabeza. Pretendía casarse con ella. ¿La amaba entonces?

Sin darse cuenta estacionó su automóvil a un costado de _Konoha central_ , el hospital donde trabajaba Sakura. Había conducido sin rumbo fijo y reparó donde estaba.

 _¿Para qué?_

Se maldijo internamente. Naruto le había contado donde trabajaba recientemente la pelirosa, casualmente la familia Uchiha formaba parte de la sociedad directiva de dicho hospital, también tenían dos fundaciones que apoyaban a los pacientes para poderles dar una mejor calidad de vida. Él conocía ese lugar porque también formaba parte de su trabajo. Mikoto Uchiha, era la que comúnmente se encargaba de visitar y velar por las necesidades de dos de sus fundaciones, del hospital se encargaba más su marido.

Cuando había comenzado a poner el auto en marcha escuchó su nombre.

-Sasuke…- La pelirosa que estaba saliendo del hospital, cruzaría la calle pero un auto se lo impidió, reconoció a su conductor.

-…- El pelinegro no la miró.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Se acercó ella a sabiendas que la escuchó. -¿Está todo bien?- Él apagó el auto.

-Sí ¿Qué haces aquí?- No confesaría que sabía que trabajaba ahí.

-Ahm…- Titubeó ella. –Bueno… en realidad aquí trabajo…- Le mostró su bata médica que llevaba en el antebrazo, mostrando el logotipo del lugar.

-Ya veo…- Miró hacia el frente. Ella miró hacia los lados buscando con la mirada algo.

-¿Vienes solo o Itachi viene contigo?- Parpadeó desconcertada.

-Ugh…- Gruñó al escuchar el nombre de su hermano. _¿Por qué tenía que nombrarlo?_ quería olvidarse de él por un momento.

-¿Qué pasa?- Continuó ella. – ¿Llegas o te vas?- Comprobó que evidentemente nadie le esperaba.

-…-

-Yo estaba por irme… pero sí vas llegando puedo acompañarte si quieres a la entrada…- Añadió al ver que este no respondía.

-Vamos… Sube…- Dijo con voz ronca casi como si fuera una orden.

Sakura parpadeó confundida.

-¿No has oído?- Masculló él. Ella asintió de forma automática.

Sin más preámbulos la pelirosa obedeció. Ni siquiera había entendido muy bien porque lo había hecho, la última vez que se habían visto Sasuke se había enfadado con ella por alguna extraña razón y ahora, estaban ahí, sin ninguna conversación en particular.

-¿Vives en donde mismo?- Ella asintió. –Te llevaré a casa…-

-Naruto vino a verme esta mañana…- Le miró buscando algún gesto de él en aprobación pero estaba estático e inexpresivo. –Me contó sobre la cena que habían planeado…-

-Hmp…- Mantenía la mirada fija al frente.

-Lo planeó él… ¿verdad?... Eso es típico de Naruto…- Sonrió con tristeza, al parecer él no tenía ánimos de seguirle la conversación. –Haré yo la cena… Naruto pretende darnos de comer ramen... eso no es nada bueno…- Miró por la ventana, comenzaba a anochecer.

-….- Él se mantenía en silencio.

-¿Te apetece algo en especial para ese día?-

-No…- Contestó secamente.

-Hmm…- Frunció sus labios. –No sé por qué me da la impresión de que estas molesto conmigo… desde aquel día… te he notado malhumorado…- Soltó ella. – ¿Qué es eso que te tiene tan molesto?-

-…- El pelinegro daba la impresión de estar concentrado totalmente hacia el camino.

Con un nudo en la garganta se impuso no apartar la mirada de la ventana, seguir hablando con él era como hablar como con la pared, Sasuke no contestaba nada, ni siquiera sabía para que le había pedido que subiera al auto si se mantendría de esa manera.

Al pasar las calles el ambiente era pesado, el aire parecía espeso. Hizo un nuevo intentó por acabar con esa incomodidad.

-¿Dónde está tu novia? ¿Esta vez no la has traído contigo?-

-No…- Contestó ahora él. –Está en casa…- Bueno, al parecer esta vez estaba funcionando y no se había quedado callado.

-Dobla aquí a la derecha, no se puede llegar por el otro lado… la calle está cerrada, están reparando la calle principal…- Indicó Sakura mientras Sasuke la miraba de soslayo. Ya solo hacían falta unas cuantas calles para llegar a su casa.

El auto se detuvo justo fuera de su casa. Ella esperó un momento mientras lentamente se quitaba el cinturón.

-¿Te casarás con él?- Dijo de pronto el pelinegro rompiendo el silencio.

-…- El cuerpo de Sakura se tensó. -¿Por qué me preguntas eso?- El flequillo de su cabello cubrió sus ojos.

-No has contestado aún…- La pelirosa evitó la mirada oscura de él.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres ser tú el padrino?- Dijo ella ofendida.

-Hmp…- Sonrió aun mirando al frente. –Es curioso… él dijo que estarías encantada de que lo fuera…- Añadió.

Sakura abrió la puerta con enfado y estaba a punto de salir de no ser por el agarre que ejercía con fuerza Sasuke en una de sus muñecas impidiéndole salir.

-¿Qué haces?- El cuerpo del pelinegro pareciera como si actuara por sí mismo, se maldijo internamente una vez más.

-¿Pretendes casarte con él por interés de la empresa? ¿Es eso?- La pelirosa no podía estar más ofendida.

-¿Qué?- Intentó zafarse del agarré. -¡Suéltame!-

-¡Contéstame!...- Bramó él.

-No entiendo lo que estás diciendo…-

-Si piensas hacerlo por el interés, te estarás comportando como una cualquiera ¿Sabías eso? Como si fueras una ramera…- Escupió ácidamente cada palabra con la mera intención de lastimarla.

 _-¿¡Pero que está diciendo!?- Se horrorizó la ojiverde._

-¡Suéltame!- Ordenó ella. –No sé qué pretendes con todo esto Sasuke, no te pedí que me trajeras… ¿Qué pretendes comportándote tú, como un verdadero imbécil?- Los hermosos ojos verdes de ella comenzaron a arderle, comenzaba a sentir el picazón que anunciaba que las lágrimas se avecinaban.

Sasuke seguía ejerciendo fuerza en su muñeca sin ninguna intención de soltarla. Ella forcejeó y puso sus pies fuera del auto para poder tomar impulso y poder soltarse. Sin siquiera cerrar su puerta correspondiente corrió y Sasuke detrás de ella.

-Pero ¿Qué…- Intentó sacar la llave de su bolso rápidamente pero el pelinegro era hábil y veloz, tomó nuevamente la muñeca de la pelirosa y la obligó en un movimiento para quedar frente a él justo en la puerta de su casa. Afortunadamente la calle estaba sola, por la reparación que había mencionado Sakura anteriormente, la calle parecía no ser transitada por ningún alma.

La espalda de la pelirosa chocó estrepitosamente con la puerta y soltó un quejido por lo bajo. Sasuke que había aprisionado a la muchacha poniendo sus manos a cada lado de su cabeza estando alerta por si intentaba escapar nuevamente.

-¿Qué es esto Sasuke?- La respiración de la muchacha estaba agitada. -¿Qué estás haciendo?-

El pelinegro se acercó peligrosamente, quedando a milímetros de su cuerpo. Su respiración era más tranquila que la de ella, el pecho de Sakura subía y bajaba por la agitación, se llevó una mano al pecho intentado así disminuir su ritmo, no solo de su respiración sino de su corazón también, temía que con la cercanía él pudiera escuchar los acelerados latidos de su corazón. Sintió la respiración de él en su cuello y él sintió la de ella en el suyo.

-No te comportes como una mujerzuela, cazando al tipo adinerado…- Gruñó él. – ¿Crees que Itachi te quiere?... Hmp… No lo sueñes Sakura…- Sus penetrantes ojos oscuros no quitaban el contacto con los de ella.

-¡Basta!- Ella intentó esta vez girarse y poder abrir la puerta pero nuevamente él se lo impidió chocando nuevamente su espalda a la puerta pero esta vez, aprisionándola con su propio cuerpo. –Te desconozco…- Dijo ella casi inaudible pero sí lo suficiente porque él, sí la escuchó.

El cuerpo de ella temblaba y él podía sentirlo con su propio cuerpo. Ese aroma de ella que invadía sin permiso sus pulmones, algunas hebras de cabello rosado que caían sobre sus hombros despedía con más facilidad el aroma.

El aroma de él que conocía ella también, ni aún con el tiempo ella podía olvidar ese olor, esa sensación que le asaltaba cada sentido de su cuerpo reconociendo que ese aroma solo le pertenecía a él.

 _-"¿Por qué Sasuke la estaba llamando cualquiera?"-_

 _-"¿Por qué se estaba comportando de esta manera con ella?"-_

Su cuerpo tembló cada vez más por confusión, por rabia, por tristeza. Esta vez las lágrimas no se pudieron contener más, sus ojos enjugaban las lágrimas que estaban listas para abandonar sus ojos y así fue, comenzaron su recorrido por sus mejillas hasta llegar a su barbilla y caer sobre la ropa del pelinegro.

Al ver las lágrimas de ella soltó el agarre lentamente, no quería hacerla llorar. Odiaba hacerlo. El cuerpo de Sakura se fue relajando al dejar de sentir la presión de su cuerpo contra el suyo, su espalda se deslizo por la puerta haciéndola caer. Sasuke caminaba de vuelta a su auto dejándola más confundida que antes y ofendida por sus palabras que habían logrado lastimarla.

 _/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/_

 _¡Hola!_

 _¡Puff! Recién terminado este capítulo._

 _Esta vez porque estoy de buen humor (más del que usualmente estoy) lo subiré antes y dado que había tardado la semana pasada, bueno… pues esta vez actualizo con un día de anticipación. Generalmente como podrán darse cuenta aquellos que siguen el fic, la actualización son los domingos por la noche. Aprovecho el término de fin de semana para darle un acabado ameno a mi día, entonces…. He aquí el resultado._

 _Como siempre, agradezco enormemente que sigan y que sobre todo les guste el fic, insisto, las personitas que leen y no dejan review, anímense, así colaboran a hacerme saber que les va pareciendo y claro, si quieren aportar alguna idea, es bien recibida._

 _Agradezco especialmente a las personitas que me dejaron review: Maria camila818, Adrit126 y Lucysh. Enormemente, gracias._

 _¡Lucysh!: Nuevamente contestando por aquí, por aquello de no poder mandar MP. Bueno… Verás… Itachi tiene muchos motivos y no, no puede ser tan malo, solo un poquitín, lo normal jajaja. Todos tienen sus motivos para actuar, no te preocupes, seguro que te gusta lo que viene. Creo. Te mando muchos saludos y espero seguir leyéndote._

 _¡Gracias!_

 _ **Lita00**_


	8. Sharingan

Este fic ha sido creado con el mero objetivo de entretenimiento y sin ningún fin de lucro. Los personajes como ya saben no me pertenecen, la historia sí.

 _ **~ENTRE HERMANOS~**_

 **CAPITULO VIII**

~Sharingan~

Pasaron dos días después del encontronazo de Sasuke y Sakura. Había pensado mucho sobre ese día y se había sentido una completa tonta, su cuerpo en el momento no reaccionó, la había traicionado. Estando ya más tranquila y ya dentro en casa, quiso decirle infinidad de cosas, insultarle específicamente y por mínimo haberle dado una bofetada, se recriminaba cada vez que recordaba no haberlo hecho.

Había evitado las visitas de Naruto, solo le recibía las llamadas. No había querido contarle a su amigo rubio lo sucedido para evitar el sermón y seguro, le molería a palos después a Sasuke. Evitó a Naruto porque le costaría ocultárselo, era pésima mintiendo o excluyendo verdades a su mejor amigo, tampoco quería crear riñas entre ellos, así que optó por no contárselo. Pasaba nuevamente más tiempo en el hospital, para no tener tiempo en pensar en los hermano Uchiha.

La pelirosa canalizaba a la pequeña Toru que la miraba atenta.

-Doctora…- Llamó la niña.

-Dime Toru…- Le dedicó una sonrisa dulce.

-¿Cómo puedo hacer para que mi mamá pueda dormir?- Preguntó inocentemente la pequeña.

-¿Pasa algo con ella?- Miró hacia el mullido sillón donde se suponía estaría su madre.

-Es que…- La niña se avergonzó. –Ella tiene días sin dormir bien… aunque ella trata de ocultármelo, sé que llora en bajito por las noches... siento muy feo verla así… Me pide que coma bien, pero ella tampoco lo hace…- Explicó Toru.

Sakura acarició con dulzura su mejilla.

-Verás Toru…- Comenzó la pelirosa. –A veces los adultos, podemos parecer extraños pidiéndole a los niños que hagan cosas que no siempre hacemos los mayores… pero… entiendo que pienses en tu mami ahora… pero tienes que poner de tu parte… ¿Salió?- Preguntó al confirmar que la mujer no estaba cerca.

-Le pedí que fuera con papá… quería estar sola….- Explicó.

-Ya veo…- Sonrió nuevamente. –Tu mamá estará preocupada si no comes como debe de ser, así como tú, que estas preocupada por ella, no tienes de qué preocuparte por ahora, ella es tu mamá y las mamás siempre tienen algo así como un súper poder que las hace casi indestructibles…- Acarició su barbilla obligándola a mirarla. –Todo estará bien, no tienes que preocuparte… tú también eres muy fuerte y aunque esto parezca feo o raro, solo es algo pasajero… como cuando llueve…-

-Cuando hay relámpagos, no me gusta…- Interrumpió Toru imaginándose la escena.

-Sí, a nadie nos gustan los relámpagos. Aunque parezca que nunca acabarán o que no acabará la lluvia…. Siempre termina cesando y al final se logra un arcoíris…- Señaló por la ventana. –Cuando todo esto termine, verás que tendrás tu propio arcoíris y saldrás a jugar con todos tus amiguitos…-

-¿Y mamá también?- Sakura rio enternecida.

-Sí, mamá también…- Ajustó un poco el suero con el medicamento que le estaba recién aplicando a su paciente e hizo anotaciones en su inseparable tabla médica. –Verás que hoy tu mamá dormirá mejor…- Le guiño el ojo en complicidad y la niña levantó uno de sus pulgares en aprobación, Sakura hizo lo mismo correspondiendo al gesto.

Cuando salió de la habitación cruzó uno de los pasillos llegando a una sala pequeña donde esperaban los familiares y podían rezar en silencio. La madre de la niña al reconocerla se acercó a ella.

-Doctora… ¿Cómo ha visto a Toru?...- La mujer sostenía un pañuelo en su mano y cubría sus labios con este, su rostro mostraba rastro de haber llorado.

-Señora Bashima… Toru está bien…- Contestó ella mirando el aspecto de la mujer. –Chiyo me ha contado que le pide que coma bien pero que usted no lo hace, es necesario que ella la vea bien y que usted le ponga el ejemplo, sé que estos momentos son difíciles para Toru y toda su familia…- La mujer bajó la mirada con tristeza. –Toru los necesita fuertes a ustedes, señora. Ambas necesitan descansar ¿Se ha quedado usted todos estos días?- La mujer asintió. –Debería considerar que le releven por lo menos un día, para que pueda descansar un poco y pueda regresar con fuerzas…-

-Su padre no puede venir por ahora y tampoco se me ocurre quien pueda ayudarnos...- Añadió la madre de la niña.

-Considere que la releve algún familiar con el que ella pueda sentirse cómoda…- Sugirió la pelirosa. –Usted necesita estar bien, dormir y comer como es debido, no solo por su propio bien, sino por el de ella también…-

-…-La mujer parecía ausente.

-Es necesario que se alimente bien, señora…- Volvió a decir Sakura. – ¿Por qué no va a la cafetería? Seguro que puede encontrar algo de su agrado…- Sugirió.

-Es que… No quiero dejarle sola ¿Y si ella me necesitara y no estoy cerca? ¿Si le pasara algo?... No me lo perdonaría…- La pelirosa posó una mano en el hombro de la mujer.

-Descuide señora, a Toru no le pasará nada por solo dejarla unos minutos sola, le recuerdo que está en un hospital, Toru tiene programado la visita de alguna enfermera cada cierto tiempo…-

-Entiéndame… ¿Usted tiene hijos?- La ojiverde negó sintiendo pena por el aspecto de aquella mujer.

-Hagamos esto…- Esperó a que levantara la mirada para captar su total atención. –Ordenaré que le traigan algo de comer en un rato más…- La pelirosa miró su reloj de pulsera. –En unos veinte minutos es el horario de repartir la comida, pediré al chico que reparte los alimentos que deje un plato para usted…- El brillo en los ojos de la mujer y la sonrisa agradecida le enternecieron el corazón a Sakura. –Así podrá estar con su hija y ella podrá ver que también se alimenta debidamente…-

-Gracias… Gracias… Gracias…- La mujer estrechó fuertemente la mano de la pelirosa haciendo una reverencia tras otra.

-No tiene que agradecerme señora… No tengo la menor duda que Toru le gustará comer con usted y que se recuperará poco a poco…- Sonrió. –Por ahora tengo que irme… pero vendré a visitar a Toru en el turno de la noche ¿De acuerdo?- La mujer asintió.

Los ojos de Sakura siguieron a la mujer que caminaba por el pasillo, en dirección a la habitación donde se encontraba su hija. Los doctores que habían comenzado a tratar a Toru, habían dicho que la niña no tenía muchas esperanzas para su recuperación, determinaron que pasaría una temporada en el hospital para poderle administrar el tratamiento debido, además de que tendría que estar con oxígeno todo el tiempo, su cuerpo olvidaba respirar. Toru no podría llevar una vida como cualquier otro niño y eso le partía el corazón a la pelirosa.

Sakura se sensibilizaba mucho con sus pacientes, especialmente si se trataba de niños. Para la pelirosa no había imposibles, siempre intentaba todo lo mejor de sí misma, tanto en calidad humana, como médico, estaba totalmente convencida que en la medicina no estaba todo escrito, aun con un diagnostico nada alentador, Sakura no se desanimaba. Para ella los milagros realmente existían, más de una vez había pacientes que habían llegado prácticamente a punto de morir y en las peores condiciones, con diagnóstico de pocas horas de vida y al final dejaban el hospital por su propio pie.

 _-0000-_

Después de unas cuantas horas, Sakura cruzaba por un pasillo en los jardines del hospital cuando su estómago hizo un gruñido recordándole que no había desayunado. A pesar de que se trataba de un hospital, el lugar tenía bellos jardines muy bien cuidados, donde podían descansar algunos familiares que tenían a sus enfermos ingresados o personal del hospital que descansaban en algunas de las bancas o que solo compartían el almuerzo o un café entre colegas.

-Oye… ¿A dónde va esa horrenda frente de marquesina?- Se escuchó decir detrás de la pelirosa.

-…- Sakura sonrió reconociendo quien la llamaba. -¡Ah! Pero que trae tu tan redondeado trasero hasta aquí Inocerda…- Giró hacia ella en una carcajada. –No me digas que me extrañas…-

-Ven acá tonta…- Dijo la Yamanaka para abrazarla. -¿Qué te ha pasado? Desde lo de las flores no volviste a pasarte por la florería…-

-Bueno… aquí en esta bella morada…- Señaló el edificio del hospital desplazando su bata como si fuese vestido, flexionó y cruzó sus rodillas como si diera por terminado un vals.

-Tú eres un tipo de oso… lo raro es que es en un hospital… Pasas buen tiempo sumergida aquí, casi como invernan los osos… ¿Mucho trabajo?- La pelirosa asintió.

-Ya sabes… El trabajo te ayuda a no pensar en tonterías…- Miró el pavimento.

-¡Madre mía!…- Resopló. -¿Qué pasó esta vez?- Conocía a la pelirosa como la palma de su mano, no por nada era su mejor amiga.

-¿Por qué tiene que pasar algo?- Contestó intentando ser convincente más para ella que para su amiga.

-Sakura…- La llamó para que la mirara. –Vamos… ¿Qué ha pasado?-

-Nada… tengo hambre... ¿Me acompañas?- La rubia no dijo nada y la siguió. -¿Qué tal van las cosas contigo?-

-Bien, ya sabes… No pasa nada en particular en mi vida…- Sonrió.

-¿Haz acompañado a tu madre a curación? ¿Cómo está ella?- Caminaban por el camino pavimentado que llevaba a la cafetería del lugar.

-Sí, esta vez por fin la darán de alta… Le están haciendo unos estudios para verificar que todo esté en su sitio…- Explicó.

-Ya veo… La última vez le pregunté a su doctor por ella. Parece ser que todo estaba perfectamente y que tu madre es saludable, tanto que incluso su recuperación ha sido rápida por la buena cicatrización…-

-Así es…- Sonrió la rubia sacándole la lengua. –Es mi madre frentona… ¿Qué esperabas?- Echó una risilla divertida.

-Cerda… Cualquiera que te viera dudaría que ella fuese tu madre, sin decir que nadie sabría tu edad… pero de lo que si se darían cuenta, es que eres como una mocosa…- Refiriéndose a su gesto de sacarle la lengua.

-Bueno… Está bien… Pongámonos serias y adultas entonces… ¿Cómo va el asunto con el Uchiha?- Los ojos verdes parpadearon confusos.

 _-"¿A cuál Uchiha se refiere?"- Se preguntó internamente._

-¿Qué?- Atinó a decir.

-¿Cómo qué, que?- Rodo los ojos. –Itachi… ¿Has hablado con él?- Entraron a la cafetería y tomaron asiento.

Aquella cafetería en realidad parecía más un restaurante pequeño, su decoración era muy neutra en colores beige con algunas franjas cafés de decoración a la mitad haciendo una división, las paredes frontales que daban hacía la puerta principal eran acristaladas y los asientos eran blancos con la parte acojinada de color verde. Contaba con una pequeña terraza donde había solo cuatro mesas con sombrillas verde oscuro y algunas plantas de ornato para decorar. Cuando entrabas podías encontrarte a unos cuantos pasos, la enorme vitrina, la mitad era una vitrina refrigerante donde estaban los postres y en otra estaban en exhibición algunos sándwiches. En el mostrador había una canasta con pan dulce y atrás se podía divisar otro cristal que dividía la parte frontal de bebidas con la de la cocina. Desde que entrabas al lugar se podía percibir el delicioso aroma a café recién hecho y recibido por alguna mesera o hostess.

-No…- Interrumpió el saludo de una mesera entregándoles la carta del lugar. –Gracias…- Le sonrió a la mesara para que se retirara. –No lo he visto en realidad…- Ino pasó su azul mirada en la carta.

-¿Café?- Preguntó la muchacha. Sakura asintió. Ino indicó dos con sus dedos.

-Ya veo… ¿Ha venido por aquí?- La pelirosa negó.

-Desde la llegada de Sasuke no lo he vuelto a ver… solo hablé con él, el día después…-

-¿Y?...- Enarcó una ceja la rubia esperando a que siguiera.

-Y lo que ya sabemos, tiene mucho trabajo…-

-Pero… ¿no se supone que Sasuke está aquí? Eso supondría que la carga no sería para él solo y así… Quien sabe… podrían tener más tiempo para ustedes y así puedas hablar con él…- Añadió.

-Sí, también sabes que Sasuke prácticamente se está reincorporando de nuevo, supongo que tendrá algunos asuntos que ponerle al día…- Sakura tomó un sorbo.

-Tienes razón…- La Yamanaka apoyó su cabeza en una de sus manos. –Eso quiere decir que te da más tiempo para pensar mejor lo que le dirás…-

-En realidad…- La pelirosa titubeó. -….- Ino la miró obligándola a terminar. –Nada… es solo que probablemente lo he pensado mejor…-

-…- La ojiazul dio un sorbo a su café también y casi se ahogaba entendiendo las palabras de su amiga. –Sa…Sakura…- Se cubrió la boca con una servilleta para evitar salpicar a su amiga.

-Sí…- Dijo con resignación la pelirosa.

-¿Quieres decir que…- Dejó el café a un lado. –Seguirás con Itachi…- Afirmó. –Y… ¿Sasuke?- Frunció el ceño.

-No hay nada que decir… Lo de Sasuke…- Pareció pensarlo un momento para poder seguir. –Lo de Sasuke… no hay nada con él, solo fue esa fascinación adolescente… ya sabes…- La mirada verde evitó la azul de su amiga.

-¿Desean ordenar ya?- Se acercó la mesera con su pequeña libreta, interrumpiéndoles.

-Para mí nada… gracias…- Contestó Ino. –Yo estoy bien con el café….-

-¿No me acompañas?- Preguntó Sakura.

-No, no tardará en salir mi madre... quedó en llamarme en cuanto se desocupara, le conté que te buscaría… te manda saludos, por cierto…-

-Ya… Bueno… para mí solo un Sándwich de queso y papas fritas…- Ordenó la pelirosa, la mesera se retiró. Ino la miró extrañada.

-¿Qué haces tú, comiendo esas cosas Sakura? Eso déjamelo a mí…- Soltó una risita.

-No tiene nada de malo comer de vez en cuando un capricho culposo….- Rio también.

-Pero… si tú eres la señorita " _come-saludable_ "…- Enfatizó la rubia. –Devuélveme a mi amiga, seguro eres un extraterrestre o algo así, primero lo de Sasuke y ahora esto…- Tocó su frente como si llamara a una puerta.

-Sí, sí, pero también me gusta la comida chatarra…- Le restó importancia al comentario de su amiga retirando su mano como si espantara una mosca.

-Así que… has decidido intentar ir en serio con Itachi eh…- La pelirosa asintió. –Bueno…- Dio un último sorbo a su café y se levantó. –Parece ser que este es el momento indicado…- Los ojos verdes de Sakura la miraron confundida y la Yamanaka meneó la cabeza indicándole que mirara hacia afuera.

Itachi Uchiha cruzaba el estacionamiento.

-Itachi…- Musitó Sakura al verlo a través del cristal.

-Los dejo…- Le guiñó el ojo. Dejo el dinero de su café y se apresuró a salir.

El pelinegro la saludó y Sakura vio como Ino le decía algo señalándola y se volvía a despedir de ella con la mano.

Sakura se puso en pie mirando como Itachi entraba al lugar, girándose algunas miradas femeninas hacia él.

-Hola Sakura…- Sonrió el pelinegro depositando un beso en su mejilla.

-Itachi…- Correspondió ella invitándole a sentarse. –No sabía que venías…- La mesera llegó para dejar la orden lanzándole una mirada seductora al pelinegro.

-¿Deseas ordenar algo?- Preguntó la mesera en un intento de coqueteo.

-Estoy bien, gracias…- Contestó Itachi sonriéndole a su novia.

La mesera solo se le quedo viendo y alternó una mirada a la pelirosa.

-Estamos bien, gracias…- Dijo ahora Sakura sacándola de su ensimismamiento. -¿Por qué no me avisaste que vendrías?- Dijo ahora a Itachi.

-Quería darte una sorpresa… Vine con Tsunade…- Contestó él.

-¿Está todo bien?-

-Sí… Necesitábamos presentar los últimos movimientos financieros, Tsunade ha pedido reemplazar un equipo que no está funcionando bien, Uchiha Company proporcionara el reemplazo…- Explicó. –Sándwich de queso…- Sonrió el Uchiha.

-Sí…Discúlpame… no te ofrecí- El rostro de la pelirosa se ruborizó de inmediato.

-Está bien, no te preocupes. En realidad venía a invitarte esta noche a cenar… Cenaremos los cuatro…- Decía el pelinegro.

-Esta noche…- Titubeó. –Esta noche no puedo pero… ¿Qué tal otro día?- Itachi asintió. La verdadera razón no era que no pudiera, en realidad estaba tratando de aplazar lo más que pudiera el ver al hermano menor.

-De acuerdo.- Contestó. -¿Estas en descanso?- Ella asintió.

-Aproveche que tenía libre para poder venir a comer…- Explicó.

-Iré justo ahora a Sharingan ¿Quieres venir conmigo?-

-¿En serio?- Él sonrió.

-Sí, Sakura Haruno… ¿Quisiera venir usted conmigo?- Hizo ademán de tomar su mano como si fuese una princesa. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Sí…- Sonrió para darle el último mordisco a su Sándwich.

Sakura iba a pagar pero él se adelantó. Salieron del lugar, ella tomada del brazo de él bajo el escrutinio de las miradas femeninas que le miraban con envidia.

 _-000—_

-He hablado con el teme…- Decía Naruto al teléfono. –Hemos acordado ya el día para la cena, será pasado mañana… Te lo aviso de una vez, para que no hagas planes hasta entonces…- Explicó el ojiazul.

-De acuerdo...- Decía Sakura del otro lado.

-¡Excelente, Sakura!…- Gritó victorioso al teléfono tanto que Sakura tuvo que despegarlo de su oreja un poco.

-Naruto… tengo que colgar… Estoy en Sharingan… Hablamos después…- Se despidió.

-Qué raro…- Suspiró Naruto, mirando el teléfono como si tratara de ver la cara de su amiga.

-¿Qué pasa, idiota?- Sasuke lo escuchó sentado del otro lado del escritorio de su oficina.

-Imbécil…- Masculló el rubio. –Nada… Sakura que me acaba de cortar… Está en Sharingan…- Miró los ojos negros de su amigo.

-¿Qué hace ella ahí? Dijiste que trabaja en Konoha central…- Apretó la mandíbula.

-Sí, pero… ¿Cómo crees que Sakura se acercó al imbécil mayor?- Se cruzó de brazos como si dijese algo totalmente obvio.

-….- Sasuke solo enarcó una ceja obligándolo a que se explicara.

-Tu hermano se pasea por el hospital… Deberías saberlo mejor que yo… Itachi junto a tu madre supervisan y pasan tiempo en su fundación…- Tomando posición más cómoda y subiendo los pies al escritorio del Uchiha siguió. –Sakura trabajó primero con Tsunade de voluntaria en la fundación de tu familia, donde conoció mejor a tu hermano… un par de meses después de lo de tu supuesta muerte, él la recomendó con Tsunade para que pudiera desenvolverse mejor en Konoha central… No sé cómo… No me preguntes…- Hizo ademán con los brazos de que no tenía ni idea. –Se hicieron amigos… Itachi frecuentó más la fundación y después el hospital, el resto… ya lo sabes…- Explicó el rubio.

-…- El pelinegro apretó más su mandíbula. Eso explicaba cómo es que se habían acercado esos dos.

-Tu hermano y Sakura visitan Sharingan, ya sabes cómo es ella… Le encanta ayudar a la gente y cada que puede, en sus ratos libres… presta sus servicios en Sharingan, los niños son su adoración…-

-…- Sasuke juntó sus manos en pose reflexiva. –Ya veo… ¿No te ha contado nada últimamente?...- Inquirió.

-¿De qué? ¿De tu hermano? No… ¿Por qué?- Naruto paso sus manos por su nuca para poder recargar la cabeza en ellas.

-Por nada…- Gruñó el pelinegro.

-Sakura ha estado muy cortante últimamente, no me cuenta mucho… será por el trabajo… Se sumerge tanto en sus asuntos que en ocasiones es casi imposible verla…- Sasuke se puso de pie. -¡Teme!...- Se quejó el rubio.

-Baja tus sucios pies de mi escritorio, Dobe…- Se quejó el pelinegro.

-¿A quién crees que llamas Dobe, maldito Imbécil?- Contestó enfurecido apretando el puño. – ¡Oye… Te estoy hablando!- Refunfuñaba Naruto.

-…- Sasuke le había dado la espalda, iba a contestarle a su amigo pero alguien abrió la puerta sin llamar.

-¡Hola Sasuke!- Karin entró como si hiciera su entrada triunfal.

-Karin… ¿Qué haces aquí?- Naruto miro de arriba abajo a la pelirroja.

-Solo quería pasar a saludarte…- Contestó en un ronroneo pegándose a su brazo.

-Oye… teme… ¿Quién es ella?- Parpadeó Naruto confuso.

-Soy Karin…- Contestó ella.

-Él es Naruto…- Dijo Sasuke restándole importancia a la presencia de la pelirroja.

-¿Karin?... ¡Ah… ya veo!... Eres la novia del teme…- Dijo rascándose la nuca, había escuchado de ella pero no la había visto antes.

-Sí…- Contestó entusiasmada ella.

-Karin… Naruto y yo tenemos cosas que hacer… ¿A qué has venido?- Se soltó del agarre de la mujer.

-Nada… ya te dije… pasaba a saludarte…- Contestó con simplicidad. -¿Prefieres que me vaya?- Habló Karin por lo bajo.

Naruto entendiendo que ella susurraba, se alejó acercándose al ordenador de Sasuke tratando de darles privacidad para hablar y no interrumpir.

-Sí, estoy ocupado…- Contestó sin bajar ni un poco la voz. El rubio le miró al escucharlo.

-Ya veo…- La pelirroja miraba ahora al rubio, tratando de entender lo " _ocupado_ " que estaba. –Bueno… de acuerdo… me voy, estaré por aquí un momento…- Señaló haciendo círculos refiriéndose al edificio.

Sasuke sin contestarle nada se alejó de ella dando por terminada cualquier conversación e invitándole a irse.

-¿No se supone que es tu novia?- Dijo con esceptismo.

-…- Sasuke ignoró su comentario.

-Nunca he entendido, por qué siempre eres asediado por las mujeres, si eres un cabrón…- Dijo poniendo sus manos en la nuca, tomando una posición cómoda para él.

-Hmp…- Le miró de reojo. –Yo no soy del tipo idiota como tú…- Contestó el pelinegro.

-Maldito teme…- Masculló. –Le diré a Sakura que le ponga el ingrediente secreto para que no salgas del excusado…- Rio.

-…- Sasuke enarcó una ceja dejando entrever que su comentario no le causaba ni el mínimo de gracia. -¿Hmp?...-

-Sakura se ofreció hacer la cena…- Explicó el rubio. –No aceptó que hiciera yo el ramen…- Sasuke bufó.

-Lo prefiero mil veces que sea ella quien cocine, a probar tu porquería instantánea… Deberías de por lo menos aprender hacerlo…-

-Para tu información, hace no mucho, aprendí hacer mi propio ramen… pero a ti solo te daría del instantáneo, no mereces que sea yo quien te haga de comer…- Naruto torció los labios haciendo una mueca ofendido.

 _-"Así que sería ella quien cocinaría…"-_ Pensó Sasuke.

-Bueno teme… Me voy, tengo que pasar por Hinata, quedé de almorzar con ella…- Dijo tomando un maletín negro. –Trata de pasarte por mi oficina uno de estos días…- El pelinegro asintió. –Nos veremos en la cena…- Dijo Naruto a forma de despedida.

 _-000-_

Karin había estado en la cafetería con una carpeta en la mano. Con aire desenfadado miraba a los empleados que se acercaban al mostrador para pedir alguna cosa para comer. No había parado de escabullirse en la empresa esos últimos días para seguir algunos pasos de Itachi más de cerca, se aburrió después del segundo día, él parecía no hacer algo realmente interesante para su gusto, se la pasaba sumergido en la oficina al igual que Sasuke.

Había hablado con Deidara en ratos, que sin siquiera él percibir los verdaderos motivos de la pelirroja, hablaba sin parar tanto del edificio como uno que otro coqueteo que Karin solo esquivaba divertida.

La carpeta que tenía en sus manos mostraba algunas fotografías del hermano de su novio y algunos registros que precisamente con ayuda de Deidara los había conseguido. Solo faltaba hacer comentarios inocentes frente a Itachi lanzando más certeramente el anzuelo y poder comprobar a Sasuke sus sospechas, no solo suyas sino del pelinegro también. Todo comenzaba a cuadrar perfectamente.

Itachi le había caído bien, pero intuía que no era del total agrado. Ella como ya lo había planeado con Sasuke, le ayudaría a encontrar al culpable de aquel accidente sufrido, una vez encontrándolo, los planes eran que regresaran juntos a la ciudad del sonido y llevar a cabo ciertos negocios en puerta, haciendo claramente que Sasuke tuviera en su poder el manejo de Uchiha Company y ampliando la empresa que llevaba ella junto a su tío Orochimaru.

Lo hacía porque realmente quería ayudarlo y sobre todo para estar más cerca de él. Poder hacer real su noviazgo que hasta el momento solo era una cortina de humo ante los demás, meramente apariencia y nada real. Karin había comenzado a moverse en cuestiones legales, hasta el momento ella se mantenía discreta, haciéndoles creer en Konoha que solo era una niña rica mimada y superficial. Se le daba muy bien desempeñar su papel porque había algo de real en eso. Ella era abogada, llevando así los asuntos legales de Taka, la empresa de Orochimaru y que este dejaría a cargo de Sasuke si este se casaba con su sobrina.

Orochimaru le había dado poder dejándole casi al frente de Taka, dándole una prueba de que podía él hacerse de la empresa y ser no solo poderoso y millonario al unir ambas empresas sino que uno de los mayores empresarios existentes.

-Hola muñeca…- Se escuchó decir detrás de ella.

-Deidara…- Contestó ella. -Cuánto tiempo sin verte…- Dijo socarronamente.

-Vamos, me extrañaste…- Sonrió él.

-¿Qué me tienes de nuevo?- Dijo ella suspirando cansadamente.

-No mucho… ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que me preguntaste por una amiga tuya a la que buscabas?...- Karin enfocó su atención ante las palabras del muchacho.

-Sí… ¿Qué con eso?- Frunció el ceño.

-Bueno… pues al parecer…- Decía él mirando como los ojos de la pelirroja brillaban ante la expectativa. –Bueno, al parecer ese día faltaron a trabajar tres personas, probablemente entre ellas, tu amiga- Sonrió como si estuviera descifrando un acertijo. –Hay dos chicas y el Uchiha mayor…-

-Itachi Uchiha…- Dijo en un susurro la pelirroja. Algo inesperado.

-Ese Uchiha… viajó con una de sus asistentes…- Señaló una hoja con los nombres de ellos. -Había ido para hacer tratados con un tal… Oro… Oro…- Decía tratando de recordar el nombre.

-Orochimaru…- Completó ella.

-…- Él la miró triunfante para después cambiar su expresión. -¿Sabías ya de eso? ¿Has escuchado de él?- Ella asintió.

-Se dice que es un empresario importante…- Dijo ella como si restara importancia lo que representaba su tío. –He escuchado sobre él…- Mintió.

Karin se había hecho pasar por una empleada más del edificio. El cuento que le había dado a Deidara era que buscaba a una amiga suya que trabajó ahí hace algún tiempo, él joven se había ofrecido para ayudarle.

Deidara le parecía algo tonto pero le gustaba coquetear con ella, así que no perdía nada con ayudarla, probablemente así sería más fácil conquistarla o enamorarla y cayera en sus redes de seducción que hasta el momento no había resultado.

-Tú amiga… Puede que haya sido una de estas chicas…-Decía Deidara. –El mayor de los hijos Uchiha viajó con una de ellas por cuestión de negocios…-

-Puede…- Karin guardó la carpeta en su bolso. Mantenía alejado a Deidara de sus verdaderas intenciones y su verdadera identidad, así que intentaba ser lo más discreta posible.

–Bueno… se me hace un poco tarde…- Dijo al ver a lo lejos que Naruto caminaba entre los pasillos yendo hacia los elevadores. –Tengo que irme…- Karin se levantó rápidamente para evitar ser vista por el mejor amigo de Sasuke.

-Te veré después…- Dijo Deidara atontado.

 _-0000-_

Itachi se encontraba en uno de los pasillos viendo como Sakura jugaba con un grupo de niños de la fundación. Esa pelirosa jugueteaba con los niños cada que podía. Sharingan era una institución benéfica para personas invidentes y problemas oftalmológicos. Se encargaban de brindarle tratamientos o adiestramiento para mejor calidad de vida.

-¡Akamaru!...- Gritó una de las niñas que corría detrás del perro. -¡Ven aquí!- El perro se detuvo e hizo caso a la niña echándose en el suelo para que le acariciara.

-Buen chico, buen chico…- Decía Sakura emocionada acariciando el suave pelaje del animal.

-A Akamaru también le gustan los niños…- Soltó una sonrisa Kiba, amigo de la pelirosa.

-Sí, a ellos también les gusta la compañía de Akamaru…- Sonrió intentando ponerse de pie ya que estaba sentada en el césped del jardín.

-Es bueno de vez en cuando traerlo…- Le tendió la mano para que pudiera reincorporarse con más facilidad. -¿Qué tal te ha ido con el nuevo entrenador?- Ella asintió.

-Bien, al parecer Itachi me ha dicho que ha sido muy bueno ese cambio, que el entrenador ayude a los niños…es realmente bueno en su trabajo, adiestrando a los perros para que puedan guiar a los adolescentes por si mismos…- Kiba sonrió mostrando sus dientes satisfecho.

-Sí, es un buen tipo, cuando le hablé del trabajo, se mostró con entera disposición…- Silbó para que Akamaru se acercara a ellos. Una enfermera había ido ya por los niños para que comenzaran una serie de ejercicios, formando una fila.

-Gracias…- Dijo la pelirosa.

-No te preocupes… siendo veterinario tengo ciertos contactos y él es realmente un buen tipo… me alegra que haya sido útil, sabes que cualquier cosa en la que pueda ayudar, lo haré…- Dijo el Inuzuka.

Sakura miró a Itachi que aún seguía de pie con los brazos cruzados en el pasillo, Kiba siguió con la mirada lo que miraba ella y vio como Itachi alzaba una mano en forma de saludo, dando por enterados que se daba cuenta que ellos lo miraban.

-He escuchado lo de Sasuke…- Dijo Kiba con precaución.

-…- Sakura desvió su mirada hacia el Inuzuka. –Sí…-

-Ya veo… Ayer Naruto me llamó por lo de una cena…- Ella asintió. –No pareces tan…- Titubeó.

-¿Emocionada?- Completó ella. –Realmente me alegra que Sasuke este con vida y que este bien…- Dijo ella.

El joven solo la miró entendiendo con ese instinto parecido al de los animales que no todo parecía tan bueno.

-Entiendo…- Miró el cielo un momento y miró a su mascota que estaba echado a los pies de este. –Será en casa de Naruto ¿Verdad?- Ella asintió nuevamente.

Un par de niños se apartó del grupo que estaban junto a la enfermera, se había apartado para volver a jugar con el canino.

La pelirosa se acercó abrazando a un niño para levantarlo.

-¿A dónde vas tan rápido pequeño?- El niño sonrió felizmente por ser capturado por los brazos de la ojiverde. -¿Te ha gustado jugar con Akamaru?- El can se acercó a ellos con la mera intención de volver a jugar pero echando una mirada a su dueño buscando su aprobación, a lo que Kiba asintió dándole luz verde que podía seguir jugando con ellos.

-Ven acá amiguita…- Invitó Kiba a la niña que venía corriendo junto el pequeño que abrazaba Sakura. –Anda… Akamaru…- Montó a la niña en el lomo de su mascota para que pudiera pasearse.

La ojiverde se dejó caer con el niño cuidadosamente volviendo a quedar sentada en el pasto. El pequeño se soltó del agarre de Sakura para colgársele del cuello a Akamaru. La pelirosa se dejó caer de espaldas al pasto tratando de atrapar al can que se había lanzado sobre ella.

Kiba soltó una carcajada, parecía que no solo Akamaru sino también los pequeños se le lanzaron encima a una Sakura que reía divertida. -Ah…Mh…- Balbuceó el castaño que echó una mirada rápida a donde se encontraba Itachi pero una segunda persona captó su atención. –Sasuke…- Dijo de forma inaudible.

La ojiverde seguía jugando con los tres encima de ella sin percatarse que tres pares de ojos la miraban. Ella seguía jugando y abrazando al perro y a los niños.

El menor de los Uchiha caminaba por el pasillo en dirección a su hermano mayor sin pasar desapercibido las risillas que provenían del jardín. Vio que la que reía alegremente era Sakura. Recordó el comentario de Naruto:

 _-"Los niños son su adoración"-_

Itachi tenía la mirada perdida en la escena y Sasuke miraba atento también. Se encontró con la mirada del chico perro y desvió la mirada hacia su hermano seriamente.

-Itachi…- Llamó Sasuke entregándole unos papeles a su hermano.

-Sasuke…- Se giró hacia él para recoger el papeleo. –Siento haberte hecho venir hasta Sharingan, en realidad no tenía precisamente planeado venir hoy… - Echó una mirada a la escena que aún mantenían Kiba y Sakura con los niños. –Fui al hospital… invité a Sakura, le gusta venir siempre que puede…- Trató de explicar su visita.

-…- Sasuke no dijo nada, clavando esa mirada oscura suya en Sakura, que reía y jugaba. Nunca la había visto de esa manera ni tampoco riendo sin ninguna privación como esta vez. Extrañamente no podía quitar su mirada de ella.

-…- Itachi revisaba el papeleo sin percatarse de la mirada de su hermano.

La pelirosa se sentó con la respiración agitada por haber reído y haber estado "luchando" con el ataque de abrazos de los pequeños y Akamaru, trato de acomodar su cabello alborotado y tratando de quitarse las ramas y hojas que se habían colado entre sus hebras de cabello. Kiba le echó una risita divertido por su aspecto brindándole nuevamente su mano para poderse levantar.

-Uff…Sí que son tremendos eh…- Dijo acomodando su ropa y echando una última risita al ver como los niños corrían hacia donde había estado su enfermera que les había estado llamando.

-…- Kiba sonrió ladeando la cabeza que mirara hacia donde estaba su novio.

-Sasuke…- Susurró ella.

-Vamos…- Kiba y Sakura caminaron juntos seguidos por el canino hasta llegar a los hermanos Uchiha.

-Uchiha…- Saludo Kiba estrechando su mano.

-Inuzuka…- Asintió Sasuke correspondiendo a su saludo.

-Es bueno verte nuevamente…- Dijo haciéndole una seña al canino de que se sentara.

-Hmp…- Musitó Sasuke.

Sasuke miró a Sakura que solo asintió en forma de saludo.

-Hola…- Dijo ella más por educación.

-Hmp…- Volvió a musitar Sasuke entendiendo la seriedad de la pelirosa.

-Pedí a Sasuke que trajera un papeleo que necesitaba… aprovechando que estoy aquí, arreglaré unas cosas…- Dijo Itachi, acomodando mejor las hojas que tenía entre las manos. –¿No te importa si los dejo un momento?- Los presentes negaron. –Vuelvo en un momento Sakura…- Anunció Itachi, ella asintió.

-No te preocupes…- Contestó ella.

-Bueno…- Kiba interrumpió. Segundos después de que Itachi desapareciera entendió que su presencia estaba de más, había aparecido un silencio incómodo. -¡Vamos!- Indicó a su perro. –Ha sido bueno verte Uchiha, espero verte pronto…- Estrechó nuevamente la mano de Sasuke en forma ahora de despedida. –Nos vemos Sakura…- Depositó un beso en su mejilla despidiéndose ahora de ella.

-Ah… Kiba…- Balbuceó. No quería quedarse a solas con Sasuke.

 _-¡Genial!-_ Se dijo la pelirosa internamente.

Ambos siguieron con la mirada a Kiba y a Akamaru que caminaba por el mismo pasillo en dirección contraria. Sin poder evitarlo la mirada oscura de Sasuke y verde de Sakura chocaron.

-B…Bueno…- Intentaba decir. –Iré adentro…- Comenzó a caminar pero la mano del pelinegro la detuvo por el antebrazo. – ¿Q…Que quieres?- Atinó a decir.

-…- Sasuke en realidad no tenía nada que decirle. Pensó en disculparse por su comportamiento la última vez que se vieron pero se quedó en silencio.

-…- La pelirosa intentó soltarse. Sasuke ejerció más presión sobre su agarre. –Suéltame…- Con ayuda de su otra mano, Sakura le propinó una bofetada al pelinegro. –He dicho que me sueltes…-

-…- Sasuke solo la soltó con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada por la bofetada de la pelirosa. Clavó su mirada en ella ofendido.

-No vuelvas a tocarme…- Sentenció Sakura sosteniéndole la mirada. –Tal vez aquella vez no reaccioné… - El enfado de la pelirosa era visible en la mirada de ella. –Te aseguro que no volveré a permitir que me trates de esa manera y mucho menos que me llames _cualquiera_ …- Frunció el ceño la ojiverde aun sosteniéndole la mirada.

-….- Sasuke permaneció inmutable sin quitar su fría mirada de la de ella llena de rabia.

 _/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/_

 _¿Y bien? ¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo de hoy?_

 _No pude actualizar antes pero… he podido hacerlo un poco más largo este capítulo, de hecho es el más largo que he hecho hasta ahora creo._

 _Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí._

 _No me puedo despedir, sin antes agradecer a todos los que leen y le dan la oportunidad a este fic. Gracias por sus reviews y a las personas que leen y no dejan review. Agradezco especialmente a:_ _ **Adrit126**_ _y a_ _ **Lucysh**_ _, sin duda espero seguir leyéndolas._

 _ **Lucysh:**_ _Si, definitivamente que empezará esto más movidito para Sasuke y Sakura. Suponiendo que eres fan de SasuSaku, espero te vaya gustando porque obvio esto va empezando y creo que tomando un poco de forma. Va a este ritmo para que se entienda bien y no parezca tan precipitado todo._

 _¡Gracias!_

 _ **Lita00**_


	9. ¿Conoces tú, la ciudad del sonido?

Este fic ha sido creado con el mero objetivo de entretenimiento y sin ningún fin de lucro. Los personajes como ya saben no me pertenecen, la historia sí.

 _ **~ENTRE HERMANOS~**_

 **CAPITULO IX**

~ ¿Conoces tú la ciudad del sonido?~

 _-¡Maldita sea!-_ Maldijo Sasuke internamente.

Quiso retener a Sakura, quiso disculparse con ella por haberle hablado así aquella noche, pero las palabras simplemente no salieron de su boca, se quedaron ahogadas en su garganta y estaba ahí justamente haciendo prácticamente lo mismo. Esta vez Sakura le abofeteó. Eso en vez de calmarlo lo había molestado. Estaba teniendo una guerra interna y ella no ayudaba mucho.

 _¿Por qué le había mirado ahora fríamente?_

Sasuke siempre había sido frío con todo mundo, malhumorado y nada gentil. Sakura sabía eso, él no estaba siendo diferente, había cambiado ella, entonces.

 _No._

En ninguna otra ocasión la había llamado _cualquiera_. Y ahí estaba ella, ensombreciendo la mirada para él, nunca lo había hecho antes. Sakura siempre buscó agradarle, el que recibía coscorrones y golpes era Naruto… no él. Apretó la mandíbula y el puño enfadado.

Minutos antes ella había reído a carcajada suelta. _¿Cómo podía cambiar de un momento a otro?_

Pedir disculpas no era lo suyo. Tal vez cuando niño y había sido a su madre por alguna travesura pero… de ahí en más, no recordaba haberle pedido disculpas a nadie.

Sakura le sostuvo la mirada por fracción de minutos para darle la espalda. La imagen de ella abrazándole para decirle que era bienvenido y que no volviera a irse estando empapados en su propia casa, asaltó los pensamientos del Uchiha.

-... Ggh…- Gruñó el pelinegro entre dientes.

-…- Sakura giró su mirada para verle de reojo sin detener su andar.

Sakura podía soportar ciertas malcriadeces de los niños, incluso de los mayores pero lo que no podría soportar es que la trataran menos que nada y mucho menos que la tratasen o le llamasen cualquiera.

La pelirosa se arrepintió de abofetearlo por unos segundos, hasta ella se había desconocido, nunca le hubiese propinado un golpe por leve que fuera a Sasuke. Respiró hondo, inundando sus pulmones, sintiéndose tranquila, realmente se lo tenía bien merecido. Agradeció mentalmente que nadie presenciase la escena, de lo contrario estaría dando explicaciones que no quería siquiera llegar a pensar en darlas.

Cuando creyó que su cuerpo se estaba relajando gracias a respirar con profundidad, se había equivocado. Detrás de ella se escucharon pasos lentos. Giró la mirada para poder ver de reojo tratando de no verse tan obvia para voltear del todo.

Cierto pelinegro con una mejilla enrojecida caminaba hacia la misma dirección que ella. Se tensó nuevamente. Apresuró su andar presintiendo que Sasuke la estaba siguiendo para hacerle algún reclamo por lo anterior.

 _-¿Qué estás haciendo Sakura? Enfréntalo, eres adulta…-_ Se recriminó mentalmente deteniéndose.

-…- La ojiverde se quedó inmóvil, esperando a que el menor de los Uchiha le alcanzase y dijera alguna cosa.

-…- Sasuke pasó de ella. Siguió su camino como si ella no se encontrara en el lugar.

Sakura sintió un pinchazo de dolor en el pecho.

Había sido ignorada por Sasuke, así como recordaba que lo había hecho cuando recién le había conocido. Una gran parte de ella se sintió aliviada que Sasuke no replicara con ella, pero entendió que ignorándola de esa manera lo más probable es que no fuese la primera ni la última. Tendría que acostumbrarse a ser ignorada por el pelinegro desde ese momento.

-Puff…- Suspiró la pelirosa sin perder de vista a Sasuke que aún no desaparecía del perímetro que podría abarcar su mirada.

 _-0000-_

Sakura había regresado al hospital, Itachi la llevó de regreso. Todo había sido tranquilo excepto por el encuentro con Sasuke. Al recordar la mirada oscura y penetrante del pelinegro un escalofrío le recorrió la columna.

-Sakura…- Llamaron sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-¿Eh?- Contestó confundida. –Dra. Tsunade…- Dijo mejorando su postura.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que te habías ido ya…- Añadió su jefa.

-No, al terminar mi turno fui a Sharingan, pero avisé que a Shizune que regresaría por la tarde…- Explicó. Ambas comenzaron a caminar.

-Hmm…- La mujer rubia torció los labios. –Ya veo…-

-Sí. ¿Hay alguna novedad con la paciente de la habitación 214?- Inquirió Sakura.

-¿Bashima?... No- Contestó. –Al parecer su madre no se ha despegado de su lado ni un solo momento. Le aterra la idea de que su hija por alguna extraña razón se quite el oxígeno y deje de respirar…- Añadió.

-Sí, esta mañana lo noté. Esa pobre mujer no ha podido dormir bien, he pedido a la enfermera del turno de la noche que le diera un somnífero para que pueda dormir hoy…- Explicó –La pequeña ha notado que su madre no duerme ni come como debe de ser…- Tsunade intentó hablar pero Sakura siguió. –Ya he hablado con ella, por su propio bien y el de la niña…- La rubia asintió.

-Tienen que relevarle. ¿Qué hay del padre?-

-Sí, ya se lo hice saber… Al parecer el Señor Bashima no se encuentra en la ciudad o eso es lo que parece… La mujer dijo que su marido no puede relevarla….- Contestó.

-Ya veo…- Suspiró la ojimiel con cansancio. –Ambas tienen que ser fuertes y cuidarse inclusive para darse fuerzas la una de la otra…- Sakura asintió.

-Me da mucha pena la situación de la pequeña Bashima…- Dijo la pelirosa con pesar.

-Los estudios no han mostrado ninguna mejoría y no podremos cambiar de tratamiento por ahora, hasta ver el resultado con el que está llevando…-

-Iré a visitarle…- Metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su bata. La rubia solo asintió para seguir ella su camino hacia su oficina.

Minutos más tarde Tsunade pasó por la habitación de Toru Bashima, por obvias razones las puertas permanecían abiertas y pudo divisar a su pupila que aún seguía de visita ahí, buscó con la mirada a la madre pero no la encontró. La pequeña le contaba algo sobre su familia, la ojimiel no pudo hilar la conversación, se mantenía ajena a su plática y sin revelar su presencia miraba atenta como la pelirosa escuchaba con atención.

Tsunade admiraba bastante a Sakura, era de sus mejores pupilas y le había enseñado casi todo lo que sabía. Cuando la pelirosa estudiaba en la facultad, la había conocido por medio de Jiraiya, uno de sus profesores, era amigo de la ojimiel. Sakura era de las mejores estudiantes que tenía en su clase pero necesitaba llevar a cabo todo lo aprendido, le había dicho a Jiraiya que podía ofrecerle una vacante en Sharingan, la fundación de los Uchiha, le ayudaría bastante. Aun así, no era tan sencillo entrar a trabajar ahí, aun cuando fuera únicamente voluntaria y practicante, la pelirosa tenía que hacer ciertas pruebas para poder ser admitida. Sería una buena oportunidad para ella empezar a desenvolverse laboralmente, aparte de que aprendería muchas más cosas que en la facultad. Tsunade esperó a que ella pudiera hacer solicitud para Sharingan pero para esas fechas tuvo que salir fuera de Konoha por lo que no podría ser de mucha ayuda en cuestión de que fuese admitida, no se sorprendió mucho que a su regreso darse cuenta que Sakura había sido aceptada. En tan poco tiempo pudo ver la dedicación y la entrega que tenía no solo por su profesión, había ese algo que la hacía diferente, eso que aún no podía descifrar todavía, pero era visible la entrega que tenía en su trabajo y con sus pacientes. Al darse cuenta de eso, no dudó en enseñarle todo cuanto pudo, al igual que a su más cercana colega, Shizune. Habían formado un muy buen equipo en Sharingan y ahora en Konoha central.

-Dra. Tsunade…- Shizune llamó a la ojimiel que le hizo seña de que se detuviera.

-Shh…- Señaló con su dedo índice que bajara la voz.

-¿Qué pasa?- Shizune se aventuró a mirar lo que observaba con sumo cuidado. -¿Haruno?...- Dijo en un susurro.

La niña parecía calmada y al mismo tiempo divertida. Sakura hablaba con dulzura sacándole una risita a la pequeña.

-Esa niña…- Comenzó a decir la rubia mientras le indicaba a la pelinegra que se hiciera a un lado para evitar ser descubiertas. –Había estado pendiente desde que llego a este hospital y nunca la había visto así…- Decía con voz baja –Ella… parece… que está sonriendo… ajena a todo esto… Desde que llegó había estado inquieta y triste…- La pelinegra escuchaba con total atención las palabras de su jefa. –Hace unos días me di cuenta que su aspecto era diferente de cuando llego, le había asignado a Haruno que se encargara y después cuando se ausentó, esa niña volvió a como cuando llego, pero ahora…- Los ojos amielados seguían posados en aquella escena. –Vuelve a tener ese aspecto, animado casi hasta diría que alegre si no fuera por la situación en la que está… Se trata de ella… de Haruno…- Decía más para ella misma que para la joven que estaba acompañándola. –Es ella, Sakura ha conseguido reanimar a esa niña…- De pronto por cuestión de segundos la rubia pareció estar ausente, asimilando lo que había dicho y entendiendo como si encontrara la respuesta a un acertijo que era tan difícil de resolver, entendiendo que su alumna pelirosa realmente estaba haciendo más allá de lo que constaba su trabajo, su entrega daba frutos no solo médicos, esa pelirosa tenía realmente devoción y talento para lo que se dedicaba. –Todo… ha valido la pena, esa chica realmente marcará la diferencia…- Susurró satisfecha.

-Dra. Senju…- Llamaron detrás de Tsunade y Shizune.

-¡Ah!- Casi pareció un grito de parte de la morena, la cara entre asustada y sorprendida de la rubia dieron por hecho que habían sido descubiertas por la madre de la niña, que sostenía un vaso de café en sus manos.

-Señora Bashima…- Dijo Tsunade irguiéndose y tomar ese aspecto serio que la caracterizaba. –Tiene mejor aspecto…- Comentó mirando a Shizune para que comenzara a caminar.

-Sí, la Dr. Haruno me hizo favor de quedarse un momento mientras iba a comer algo, he traído un café. Si quiere, puede tomar el mío, puedo ir por otro- Shizune se mantuvo en silencio.

-Le agradezco, tengo que irme…- Rechazó de manera educada. –¿Haruno se ha quedado con Toru?- La mujer asintió.

-La Dra. Haruno es muy gentil, ha aceptado gustosa…- Asintió. -…- Pensó en sus palabras, se disculpó haciendo una reverencia. –Ah… Siento mucho retener a la Dra. Haruno, seguro tendrá muchos pacientes que atender y yo…- Tsunade la interrumpió.

-No se preocupe, no hay problema con que lo haga por ahora…- Shizune caminó al lado de su jefa. La mujer entró a la habitación.

Una vez que la madre de Toru entró a la habitación, Sakura se despidió y salió rumbo a su oficina.

-¿Huh?- Reparó en un pequeño paquete blanco en su escritorio. Miró una y otra vez a su alrededor, no había rastro de nada más, ni nadie.

Abrió el paquete que contenía unos montoncitos que parecían más unas mini empanadas rellenas. El platillo favorito de la pelirosa. Sonrió ampliamente, debajo de la cajita encontró una nota.

" _Para:_

 _Sakura Haruno."_

Sonrió.

 _-"Itachi"-_ Pensó.

Al disfrutar el delicioso aroma que provenía del paquetito, sonrió complacida y su estómago gruñó, como sí reconociera que eso tenía que ser devorado ya.

 _-000-_

-Sasuke, entra…- Dijo Mikoto Uchiha al encontrar al menor de sus hijos en el marco de la puerta, estaba revolviendo unas fotos de cuando sus hijos eran pequeños.

-Hmp...- Musitó al reconocer una instantánea donde salían Itachi y Sasuke con una cinta en la cabeza jugando a ser ninjas, Sasuke intentó golpear a su hermano mayor pero este lo esquivaba sin menor problema.

-A veces quisiera que el tiempo retrocediera…- Decía la mujer sonriendo nostálgica. –Que volvieran a ser esos niños que corrían por la casa y desbarataban mis plantas en el jardín…- Soltó una risita con el recuerdo.

-…- Sasuke aunque se mantenía inmutable, internamente, algo parecido a nostalgia recorría su interior. Lejos estaban ya de ser esos chiquillos.

-Ven acá…- Le indicó la mujer que estaba sentada en el piso de madera sobre sus rodillas. –Siéntate junto a mí…- Invitó la mujer dando palmadas a la madera.

-…- El pelinegro se acercó sin ninguna intención de sentarse. La contemplo en silencio mientras repasaba las fotos, su madre realmente era una mujer hermosa, no aparentaba la edad que tenía, su expresión siempre relajada pero siempre sonriente para sus hijos. Una lágrima solitaria bajó por su mejilla.

-No vuelvas a apartarte de nosotros de nuevo Sasuke…- Susurró. –Ahora sé lo que siente una madre al perder a un hijo…- Posó una de sus manos en su pecho cerrando su puño. –No se lo deseo a ninguna madre… Es… Como si una gran parte de ti muriera...- Mikoto no solo lo decía para su hijo menor que estaba presente, se lo decía a sí misma como si desahogara esas palabras y ese dolor que había tratado de sepultar todo ese tiempo. –No soportaría algo como eso nuevamente…- Se limpió rápidamente aquella lágrima que se había colado en su rostro. –Pero… Agradezco inmensamente el tenerte nuevamente conmigo…- Esta vez se levantó con una fotografía familiar en su pecho y se acercó abrazando a su hijo esbozando una sonrisa.

-…- Sasuke permanecía inmutable, dejándose llevar por el abrazo de su madre, correspondiéndole. Realmente le reconfortaba saberla cerca. Era su madre.

-¡Sasuke!- Gritaron efusivamente desde las escaleras interrumpiendo el momento.

-Es Karin…- Sonrió Mikoto mirándole con dulzura y acariciando una mejilla del pelinegro. –Anda… ve con ella…- Suspiró aliviada.

-…- El pelinegro rodó los ojos. _–"Karin… maldita sea…"-_ Se quejó internamente. Había interrumpido un momento tan íntimo entre su madre y él, algo que no pasaba muy a menudo.

 _~~~~Flash back~~~_

Los señores Uchiha habían llegado ya días antes a Konoha. Mikoto se había deshecho en los brazos del pelinegro menor al volverle a ver sano y salvo. Su emoción contenida ante las miradas de todos impidió que le besara y le abrazara como había deseado. La familia Uchiha era muy tradicional por lo que evitaban hacer demostraciones de cariño en público. Fugaku permaneció inmutable, algo heredado por sus hijos, aun así, abrazó fuertemente a su hijo menor al volver a verle, había contenido al igual que su esposa las lágrimas, de emoción y de todos los sentimientos encontrados que asechaban. Fugaku realmente lidiaba sin ningún problema con esconder cualquier rastro de demostración de sentimientos y expresiones, contrario a Mikoto que a pesar de que se esforzaba por no mostrarse como un libro abierto, soltó el llanto de manera discreta.

 _¡Por favor!_ Estaba frente a su hijo que le había creído muerto durante más de un año. Aquellas emociones no podían ocultarse tan fácilmente, menos para una madre. Volvía a estrecharle en un abrazo y besando su frente.

-Bienvenido Sasuke…- Susurró su madre, cambiando su aspecto a uno serio.

-…- El menor de los Uchiha sonrió de medio lado. Realmente se alegraba de ver nuevamente a sus padres.

 _~~~~~Fin Flash back~~~~~_

-¡Ah, Aquí estabas!- Se abalanzó sobre su cuello. –Señora Mikoto…- Sonrió soltándose de su agarre para saludar a la mujer. -¿Se encuentra bien?- Los ojos de la madre de Sasuke estaban enrojecidos.

-Sí, me encuentro bien, Karin…- Contestó recogiendo los recuerdos plasmados en fotografías.

-¿Qué quieres?- Refunfuñó el pelinegro visiblemente molesto.

-Lo siento… ¿Interrumpí algo?- Reparó en lo que recogía Mikoto y el semblante del pelinegro.

-¿Qué quieres?- Volvió a decir el Uchiha menor.

-Ah, bueno… me dijiste que cenarías con tus amigos ¿No es así?- El pelinegro la fulminó con la mirada.

 _-"¿Para eso tanto alboroto?"-_ Se dijo Sasuke internamente cerrando el puño sin evitar que su molestia creciera.

-¿Qué con eso?- Espetó.

Mikoto salió de la biblioteca cargando una caja. –Los dejo…- Anunció la mujer antes de salir. Sasuke la siguió con la mirada.

-¿Te importaría si me quedo aquí? Prefiero quedarme en casa, estará lleno de gente que no conozco- Dijo la pelirroja siguiendo la mirada del pelinegro.

-Me da igual…- Contestó. ¿Desde cuándo la pelirroja dejaba de asistir a algún lado o dejaba de hacer alguna cosa, solo porque no conocía a nadie? Eso era algo nuevo, ella siempre socializaba con medio mundo.

-Bueno…- Dijo la pelirroja recogiendo una imagen que se le había caído a la madre de los Uchiha.

-¿Para eso gritabas?…- Frunció el ceño molesto.

-Ah, bueno… es que… tenía rato buscándote…- Explicó ella apenada. –Realmente eran adorables…- Sonrió divertida mostrándole la instantánea que había visto Sasuke hace un rato, donde salían de ninjas.

-…- Sasuke arrebató sin ocultar su enfado la imagen que sostenía la pelirroja. -¿Cuándo regresarás a casa de Orochimaru?- Dijo empezando a caminar.

-Pues…- Bajó la mirada dolida. –No lo sé… Aún no hemos resuelto los planes que ya se habían dicho…- Hizo mueca indignada.

-Tampoco puedes descuidar tanto tiempo Taka, hable con Orochimaru hace un momento, él te necesita a su lado. Al parecer alguien está tratando de demandarlo, deberías de ir…- Comentó el pelinegro.

-¿En serio te ha dicho eso?- Preguntó sin variar mucho su mueca.

-Deberías comunicarte con él…- Ella asintió. Librarse de ella no estaría nada mal, pensó.

-Lo llamaré…- Avisó Karin.

El pelinegro agradeció internamente que se fuera. Echó un último vistazo a la imagen que tenía entre sus manos y la guardó.

 _-0000-_

Toda la familia estaba reunida en la mesa para cenar en casa de los Uchiha. Comían silenciosamente. Mikoto rompió el silencio.

-¿Te está gustando Konoha?- Dirigiéndose a Karin.

-Sí, en realidad es una ciudad muy tranquila a comparación a donde yo vengo…- Sonrió. –Me gusta, es tranquila…- La matriarca de los Uchiha asintió.

-Me había comentado Sasuke que tenías que regresar con tu tío por asuntos de su propia empresa…- Siguió Mikoto. La pelirroja le lanzó una mirada ofendida al pelinegro menor.

-Sí, aún no sé cuándo regresaré exactamente…- Contestó mirado esta vez a Itachi. –Aunque no lo crea, también hay cosas que hacer en Konoha…- Itachi parecía no prestar mucha atención a sus palabras y a su mirada insistente.

-Entiendo…- Contestó la mujer.

-Por cierto…- Carraspeó la pelirosa. –Itachi ¿Conoces tú la ciudad del sonido?- Le miró tratando de centrar la atención en él.

-No. No la conozco…- Contestó el pelinegro mayor sin preámbulos.

-Qué raro…- La mirada escarlata de Karin mostró un extraño brillo. –Creí que haciendo tratos con mi tío habrías ido alguna vez…- Lanzó mordazmente. Itachi no pasó desapercibido su comentario.

-No los he hecho yo directamente…- Dijo con su tono tranquilo y despreocupado de siempre.

Fugaku que escuchaba en silencio, comenzó a incomodarse. Frunció el ceño esperando que cierta pelirroja detuviera aquella conversación sin sentido. Sasuke miraba atentamente cada gesto de su hermano, estaba mintiendo.

-Deberías de ir, al menos para que conozcas a la persona con la que estás haciendo tratos…- Volvió a hablar Karin. Impaciente Fugaku se levantó de su lugar.

-Estoy un poco cansado… Gracias por la cena…- Su mujer asintió. –Será mejor que vaya a descansar…- Dijo el patriarca abandonando el comedor.

-Te acompaño…- Agregó su mujer. –Mina, gracias. Muchachos, que pasen buenas noches…- Sonrió. –Espero nos disculpes Karin…- La pelirroja movió sus manos dándole a entender que no se preocupara.

-Descuide, Señora Uchiha…- La mujer salió para alcanzar a su marido.

Mina recogió de la mesa los platos vacíos de los señores Uchiha. Itachi se levantó con gesto serio, excusándose que había sido un día pesado y que iría también a descansar. No tardaron mucho Karin y Sasuke para levantarse de la mesa.

La pelirroja siguió a Sasuke que iba hacia las escaleras.

-Sabes que tu hermano miente… ¿No es así?- El pelinegro asintió. – ¿Por qué no se lo has dicho?-

-¿Pretendes ahora decirme lo que debo hacer?- La joven se alarmó por la mirada desafiante que le lanzó el pelinegro. –Procura no meterte donde no te corresponde, has venido aquí y no has conseguido nada… Regresa con Orochimaru, serás más útil…- Dijo Sasuke secamente.

-…- Karin se quedó en silencio. Odiaba que Sasuke le hablara de ese modo y detestaba que le quisiera tener lejos. El Uchiha se estaba equivocando creyendo que no había conseguido nada. Precisamente su comentario en la mesa se debía a que ella sabía la respuesta, estaba probando a Itachi y así fue.

Tuvo de pronto el arrebato de correr a su habitación y restregarle en la cara lo que había conseguido en tan poco tiempo, en realidad ella había pensado que todo aquello le llevaría más. Se detuvo. No, no haría las cosas tan fácilmente, necesitaba más pruebas aún, teniendo las suficientes para incriminar a Itachi, pero necesitaba antes comprobar algo que le había inquietado en esos días, algo que ella precisamente no había planeado. Se encerró en su habitación.

 _-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-_

 _¡Hola a todos!_

 _Debido a mi tardanza en actualizar… Hoy es 2x1, ósea,_ _ **DOBLE**_ _capitulo y no solo eso… ¡Viernes! Y por si no fuera suficiente… ¡PUENTE! Así que a disfrutar los que puedan hacerlo y los que no… como yo que simplemente me quedaré en casa a descansar pero que igual lo disfrutaré a mi manera... Disfruten mucho este fin de semana largo._

 _Mi comentario y mi nota de autor no estaría completa sin antes agradecer a todas las personitas que leen este fic, especialmente a:_ _ **Adrit126**_ _que no me deja solita y sin su review en cada capítulo, mil gracias linda._

 _Y a todas aquellas personas que siguen tanto el fic como a mí, agradezco infinitamente darle la oportunidad a este fic. Me doy cuenta obvio por las estadísticas. Gracias a todos de verdad._

 _¡Que tengan un excelente puente!_

 _¡Saludos!_


	10. El día de la cena

Este fic ha sido creado con el mero objetivo de entretenimiento y sin ningún fin de lucro. Los personajes como ya saben no me pertenecen, la historia sí.

 _ **~ENTRE HERMANOS~**_

 **CAPITULO X**

~El día de la cena~

Cierta pelirosa se había levantado más temprano de lo usual. Había ido al mercado para comprar los ingredientes de la cena en honor a Sasuke. Entre sus talentos, el de cocinar era uno de sus favoritos, su madre le había enseñado lo que sabía respecto a cocina, su madre tenía ese gusto nato culinario.

-Dra. Haruno, hace tiempo que no se pasaba por aquí…- Decía una mujer regordeta. –Me alegro de verle de nuevo…- Sakura contestó sonriente.

-Tengo una cena, esta vez cocinaré yo…- Dijo mientras escogía los ingredientes más frescos.

-¿Haruno?- Dijeron detrás de ella. –Pero que milagro verte por aquí…-

-Choji Akimichi…- Esbozó una sonrisa la pelirosa. –Realmente hoy estoy haciendo milagros eh…- Rio divertida.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí y a estas horas?- Dio un mordisco a una barra de pan que llevaba con él. –Ya se, cocinarás para tu novio…- Añadió guiñándole un ojo. –Sí, seguro es eso… Te he visto hace un rato en el puesto de allá pedir lo mejor para una cena…- Echó una carcajada.

-Ah, no… en realidad yo…- Se ruborizó levemente. –Hay una cena, pero no es nada de romance ni nada parecido. Naruto, ya sabes, prefiero cocinar yo a que ese tonto solo dé de comer su bendito ramen…- Rio divertida.

-Ese Naruto…- La barriga del muchacho se movió al soltar otra carcajada, si bien no era precisamente gordo pero sí un poco corpulento. –Nunca cambiará. Creí que por lo menos comía decentemente…-

-Ya lo podrás imaginar… aunque no lo creas, ha aprendido de aquella receta tuya, ha ido mejorando. Eso tenemos que agradecértelo a ti, por lo menos puede comer un buen ramen, aunque dudo que esta vez el haga uno decente…- Decía Sakura.

-¿Qué pretendes hacer para esa cena?- Dijo el muchacho escogiendo ahora unas frutas frescas.

-Un poco de Onigiri, Okonomiyaki, Pescado asado con una ensalada y claro está que no puede faltar ramen…- Contestó ella tratando de no olvidar nada.

-¡Vaya!...- Sonrió complacido Choji. – ¿Acaso alimentarás a un ejército?- Soltó una carcajada.

-En realidad…- Suspiró. –Es una cena que ha organizado Naruto, pero como te dije no quise arriesgarme a que saliera con alguna tontería y ofrecer ramen instantáneo. Es por el regreso de Sasuke… Sasuke Uchiha…- Finalizó.

-Ya veo… así que es verdad...- Choji no era cercano al pelinegro pero sí le conocía. Sabía de sobra que tanto Naruto como Sakura habían sufrido por su perdida, ambos eran amigos de Choji sin contar que tenían amigos en común. –Me alegro por ese chico…- Atinó a decir.

-Sí, realmente es bueno verle nuevamente…- Dijo tomando una canasta.

-Te recomiendo que escojas estos…- Le lanzó un tomate rojo un tanto pequeño que fue hábilmente atrapado por la ojiverde. –Estos son mejores, seguro que te servirán, seguro que te saldrá delicioso todo, salúdame a ese tonto de Naruto, no olviden pasarse por mi negocio…- Tomó unas bolsas y pagó al dueño del puesto sus compras. –Fue bueno verte Haruno…- Dijo a forma de despedida. La ojiverde correspondió despidiéndose con un movimiento de mano diciendo: "Adiós".

Choji era Chef. Mejor amigo de Shikamaru, con un restaurante heredado de su familia, la que se había dedicado al negocio culinario. Si querían comer cosas realmente deliciosas no podrían faltar al "Cuarta Esquina".

No tardó mucho en hacer las compras en el mercado y tan pronto como llegó a casa, comenzó a cocinar. Las cosas que fueran para cocinar al momento solo las marinó para que en el momento su rubio amigo se encargara de terminarlas. El aroma de la cocina de Sakura realmente era delicioso. Le encantaba escuchar música mientras cocinaba y así lo hizo, bailaba y tarareaba una que otra canción, satisfecha por su trabajo se apresuró a estar lista para irse a trabajar, tenía que dar consulta ese día y tenía aún pendientes por hacer.

-Kiba ¿Estás seguro que no te complico?- Decía Sakura por teléfono.

-No te preocupes…- Contestó el joven revolviendo la cabeza de Akamaru. –Puedo hacerlo-

-Gracias…- La pelirosa había pedido a Kiba pasarse antes de la cena en casa de su mejor amigo.

-¿Segura que no vendrás?- Preguntó extrañado. Habría casi jurado que la primera en la fila por recibir al Uchiha sería ella. –Sí quieres… puedo pasar por ti más tarde…- Ofreció él.

-No, no te preocupes. En realidad hubiera querido ir, pero no puedo…- Mintió. –Tengo que estar aquí, en el hospital…-

-Ya veo…- Suspiró. –Realmente te sumerges mucho en tu trabajo ¿No?- Dijo Kiba con cansancio.

-Ya sabes cómo son estas cosas…- Contestó ella.

-Bueno, en caso que puedas ir, solo tienes que avisarme y paso por ti ¿De acuerdo?-

-Gracias. Sí me desocupara antes, iré…- Él le sonrió en aprobación. –Una última cosa, no digas a Naruto nada, seré yo quien le llame ¿Está bien?-

-No te preocupes, encárgate tú de eso…- Echó una risilla.

Sakura no le había contado a Naruto que no asistiría a la cena. No quería encontrarse con Sasuke en esas circunstancias, prefería estar nuevamente en el hospital y perder cualquier pensamiento al respecto. Su último encuentro no había sido nada bueno, excusándose con su mejor amigo sobre trabajo sabía que no podría reclamarle mucho, aunque pareciera que casi lo había escuchado ya quejándose en su cabeza. Le llamaría más tarde para avisarle y resultara algo repentino y no planeado como lo había sido.

 _-000-_

Todos estaban ya reunidos en casa de Naruto, solo faltaba Sakura y Kiba. Sasuke recién llegaba y estaba cruzando la puerta. El ojiazul les había ya comentado a sus amigos del regreso del Uchiha, para evitar ciertas incomodidades a su mejor amigo. Sabía de sobra que Sasuke no contestaría el posible ataque de asombro y preguntas acerca de su supuesta muerte y ahora su regreso. Todos se mantuvieron al margen del pelinegro. Querían haber evitado algún comentario incómodo y solo se dignaron a saludar como si todo ese tiempo no hubiera pasado. Alguien llamó a la puerta.

-Abro yo, seguro es Sakura…- El cuerpo del pelinegro se tensó al escuchar a Hinata que se apresuraba a la puerta.

-Sí, seguro es ella…- Dijo Naruto sirviéndose una bebida e invitándole una a su mejor amigo. –Prácticamente ella nunca llega tarde… eso es más de Kiba…- Añadió el rubio.

Como por invocación se escuchó una risilla del Inuzuka que saludaba a la ojiperla. Cargaba los insertos de comida que la pelirosa le había encomendado.

-Bueno chicos…- Apareció en la entrada de la pequeña terraza del rubio. –La comida ha llegado…- Se interrumpió a sí mismo y saludo al Uchiha. –Oye… realmente Sakura cocina delicioso… mi auto quedo impregnado de estas delicias…- Dijo por lo bajo al pelinegro.

-Oye… Kiba…- Llamó el ojiazul confundido. -¿Por qué has traído tú la comida?- El castaño lo miro.

-Ah, Sakura me pidió el favor…- Contestó.

-Pero… ¿Dónde está ella?- Dijo desanimado.

-Bueno… creo que…- Entendió la mirada del rubio y recordó las palabras de la pelirosa. –Llegará más tarde creo ¿No te ha llamado?- Dijo para evitar responder con sinceridad.

-No, no lo ha hecho…- Contestó. La mirada oscura del Uchiha movió sus ojos con aburrimiento, parecía el único que entendía que ella no aparecería.

Después de un rato el ambiente comenzaba a realmente amenizarse aún en ausencia de la pelirosa. Naruto tenía la vaga esperanza de que llegara en el último momento, seguro tendría que llamarle para avisarle en caso de que no pudiera ir y ella aún no se comunicaba con él. Todos parecían estar disfrutando excepto él, excepto Sasuke Uchiha, francamente él no había querido ninguna fiesta ni reunión de bienvenida pero había aceptado a regañadientes para lograr que el Uzumaki cerrara la boca y dejara de molestarle.

-Uchiha…- Llamó Neji Hyuga.

-Hyuga…- Contestó él.

-Es bueno saber que no has muerto…- Comentó con seriedad. -¿Qué tal van las cosas con su empresa?- Al pelinegro no le extrañó del todo que sacara el tema.

-Como siempre…- Contestó desganado. –Todo marcha con normalidad…-

-¿Estás seguro?- Inquirió el primo de Hinata. – ¿Seguro que está todo en orden?- El Uchiha asintió.

-Hasta donde sé… Andar con rodeos no es lo tuyo Hyuga- Contestó obligándolo a explicarse _¿De qué iba su comentario?_

-Los cambios recientes…- Contestó el ojiperla. –Estas al tanto de ellos, supongo…- Su rostro se tornó más serio si es que eso podía ser posible. –Siendo nosotros el bufete jurídico encargado de los asuntos Uchiha, hemos advertido ya a tu familia que los cambios que quieren hacer tienen que llevarse a cabo a la brevedad posible- Trato de explicar.

-…-Sasuke permaneció estático esperando que siguiera.

-Están bajo investigación uno de los socios con los que han tratado, ese hombre, Orochimaru Yakushi...- Los ojos negros de Sasuke se clavaron en los ojos del joven que hablaba. –Se ha abierto una investigación, esto del orfanato en el que ayuda, está haciendo movimientos que al parecer no son precisamente legales- Terminó de decir.

-¿Que estas tratando de decir?- Frunció el ceño.

-Se rumora, hasta el momento solo hay eso, rumores, no hay nada hasta el momento que compruebe eso, pero se dice que ayuda a ese orfanato con la intención de hacer lavado de dinero, si eso fuera cierto, Uchiha Company e incluso tu propia familia podría verse involucrada. Entiendes a qué me refiero- Aquello claramente no era una pregunta sino una afirmación.

-Hmp…- Utilizando su monosílabo favorito solo asintió. Ahora entendía aquello de una supuesta demanda que Orochimaru le había contado y aquella conversación que había escuchado de Itachi y Kisame. Por eso es que querían romper el convenio que tenían dichas empresas.

Hace unos días había ya expedido el contrato que unía a ambas empresas pero Sasuke había logrado extender el contrato por dos meses más sin notificarle a nadie más que a Orochimaru y sin tener conocimiento de lo que el Hyuga recién le contaba. Se sintió estúpido. Orochimaru no le contó nada en absoluto y Karin tampoco.

Mientras Sasuke hablaba con Neji, vio cómo su rubio amigo se quejaba con el móvil en la mano. Al parecer se trataba de cierta pelirosa que lo estaba evitando y solo él sabía la verdadera razón. Naruto chilló una vez más.

-Oye teme…- Interrumpió el ojiazul. –Tú tienes cierta autoridad en ese hospital, deberías de hacer algo para que no le carguen la mano a la pobre de Sakura…- Gritó desde su asiento.

-Idiota…- Masculló Sasuke. Ese imbécil no tenía ni la mínima idea. A pesar de tener esa cierta _"autoridad"_ que decía el rubio, él no podía interferir en el trabajo de los empleados, para eso había ciertas jerarquías que no debían de sobre pasar. –Dobe…- Se acercó a su amigo insultándole de manera tranquila haciendo que el rubio se convirtiera en un torbellino para propinarle un golpe al que esquivo con demasiada facilidad.

-Realmente hay cosas que nunca cambian…- Murmuró Kiba.

-La estupidez de Naruto no es fingida…- Comentó Neji. Su prima solo miraba la escena apenada.

-Después de todo es mejor verles así…- Agregó Lee.

-Tal como dice Kiba… Hay cosas que nunca cambian y esos dos están muy lejos de poder hacerlo…- Suspiró un desenfadado Shikamaru.

 _-000-_

Sakura llegó a casa de su mejor amiga para salir a tomar algo. Salir con Ino le ayudaría a despejarse, esa rubia sabía cómo hacer para que se sintiera mejor y por lo menos se olvidara por un momento de cualquier otra preocupación.

-¡Hey frentezota!- Abrió la puerta efusivamente. –Anda, quita esa cara. No vienes a un funeral, vamos simplemente a divertirnos…- Sonrió. La madre de la Yamanaka se acercó a saludar a la pelirosa.

-¡Sakura! Cariño… Que gusto verte…- Saludó la mujer.

-Hola Señora- Saludó Sakura. -¿Cómo se encuentra?- Le indicó su antebrazo.

-Ah, mejor de lo que esperaba…- Mostró su brazo aliviada.

-Bueno madre, siento interrumpir su tan animada conversación…- Rodó los ojos. –Pero tenemos que irnos…- Tomo del brazo a la pelirosa para salir huyendo de ahí.

-¡Diviértanse!- Se alcanzó a escuchar antes de que subieran al auto de la rubia. Sakura a través de la ventana decía "Adiós" con la mano.

 _-000-_

Ino había llevado a Sakura a un bar donde tenía una pista de baile. Habían ido antes así que conocían el lugar y un poco al personal del lugar. La rubia siempre escogía ese lugar por Sai, un amigo suyo que trabajaba en la barra. Confiadamente podían consumir sus bebidas así que se paraban entre tanto y tanto a bailar. Cantaban a todo pulmón una que otra canción mientras Sai las miraba divertido.

-Oye Sakura, ven…- Tomo Ino a su amiga por el brazo. -¿Cómo es ese baile extraño que hacían Naruto y tu cuando eran niños?- Echó una risilla divertida.

-¿Puedo invitarles un trago, señoritas?- Dijeron detrás de Sakura. Extrañadas miraron al hombre que les había hecho la invitación.

-Ah, en realidad… estábamos por irnos…- Se excusó Ino desconfiada.

Los tragos ya se le habían subido a la cabeza. Si bien no habían bebido demasiado pero Sakura parecía más afectada que su mejor amiga, ese día la pelirosa no había comido nada en todo el día más que alguna botana que habían picado que les ofreció Sai en cortesía.

-Vamos, aún es muy temprano…- Dijo insistente interponiéndose en el camino de las chicas.

-Oye Ino, vamos…- Llamó Sai detrás del hombre. –Ya es hora…- Ellas lo miraron aliviadas. Aquel hombre les había puesto los vellos de puntas, su voz era extrañamente ronca y su tono un tanto acosador. –Piérdete amigo, vienen conmigo…- Decía el muchacho acercándose más tranquilizándolas.

-…- El hombre entendiendo que no podía insistir más por la presencia del muchacho, se alejó.

-Qué tipo tan más raro…- Se quejó la Yamanaka. –Gracias Sai…- Suspiró tranquilamente.

-Al parecer Sakura no se siente nada bien…- La pelirosa había estado bailando junto con su amiga pero después de un rato se quedó únicamente en la barra con Sai mientras que Ino bailaba entre el tumulto de gente que había en la pista.

-Frentezota…- Llamó la rubia tratando de asegurarse que estaba bien.

-¿Qué quieres Ino cerda? Ese tipo tenía toda la noche mirándote bailar por eso ya no quise levantarme a bailar contigo…- Bufó.

-Qué mala amiga eres Sakura, debiste de decirme de ese tipo…- Hizo un puchero. –Qué bueno que Sai estaba ahí, no soporto a los tipos que se ponen insoportables como ese…- Decía caminando hacia su auto.

-Es mejor que las lleve a casa Ino…- Agregó el pelinegro. –No pueden conducir así…- La Yamanaka le dio las llaves de su auto.

-De acuerdo… Toma…- La rubia conocía ya a Sai y por eso prefería ir a ese lugar a sabiendas que podrían estar tranquilas, en más de una ocasión Sai había ayudado y llevado a casa. Sai era hijo de uno de los mejores amigos de sus padres. Así que había entera confianza y a Ino le gustaba Sai pero nunca se había dado nada entre ellos.

-Detente…- Pidió Sakura a Sai. –Necesito que pares…- Se estaba mareando.

-Ah, mira…- Señaló la rubia una tienda. –Comprémosle un café ahí… ya estamos cerca de casa, el café le sentará bien…- Sai e Ino entraron a la tienda mientras que Sakura se quedó fuera del coche intentando detener las náuseas.

 _-¡Demonios!-_ Maldijo internamente. _–¡Debí comer alguna cosa!..._ \- Tosió sintiendo asco.

Un automóvil elegantemente negro pasó por la tienda y dio reversa estacionándose cerca del auto de Ino. Sai e Ino aún seguían en la tienda. Del auto negro se bajó cierto pelinegro tan familiar para la pelirosa.

-¿Qué haces aquí Sakura?- La pelirosa se sobresaltó.

 _-¡Rayos! Lo que me faltaba…-_ Se acribilló mentalmente.

-Sasuke…- Levantó la mirada con desgano. –¿No deberías de estar en casa de Naruto?…-

-¿No deberías estar tú en el hospital?- Contestó mordazmente. -¿Qué demonios haces aquí así?- Buscó con la mirada a alguien conocido y se encontró con Ino junto a un joven pelinegro que pagaban en la caja.

-No es asunto tuyo…- Contestó intentando entrar al auto de su amiga. Sasuke la detuvo. –Suéltame…- Ahora estaba molesta pero con ella misma por el estado en el que estaba. Se sentía avergonzada.

-¡Ah! Sasuke…- Dijo la rubia al reconocerle. –Un gusto verte eh…- Dijo animadamente mientras que Sai miraba la escena confundido.

-¿Quién es él Ino?- Su rostro se tornó desconfiado.

-Ah, él es el _Gran_ Sasuke Uchiha….- Levantó sus manos como si indicara un gran anuncio enorme en el aire. –Es amigo nuestro…- Dijo tratando de ahorrar tanta explicación.

-Vámonos Ino…- Dijo la ojiverde abriendo la puerta. Nuevamente Sasuke se lo impidió.

-Oye…- Alertó Sai desconfiado. –Déjala en paz, viene con nosotros- El Uchiha lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Solo tomamos un poco Sasuke… Sai nos llevara a casa, es amigo nuestro también…- Explicó la rubia tratando de relajar el ambiente.

-…- El Uchiha miró a Sakura de reojo.

-Yo no he tomado…- Aclaró el muchacho.

-Vamos…- Dijo Sasuke tomando por el brazo a Sakura. –Te llevaré a casa…- Dijo arrastrándola hasta su auto.

-Un momento…- Trató de detenerlo Sakura. –No…- Trató de soltarse.

-Déjalo, déjalo…- Sonrió Ino divertida. –No hay problema… Sasuke la cuidara…- Detuvo al pelinegro que intentó de detener a Sasuke.

-Encárgate de Yamanaka…- Dijo Sasuke al muchacho. –Yo me encargare de ella…- Señaló a la pelirosa.

-Pero…- Intentó decir Sai.

-No te preocupes…- Volvió a decir la ojiazul.

-Es q…- Intentó hablar nuevamente.

-Shh…- Posó el dedo índice en los labios de Sai. –Seguro que esos dos tienen mucho de qué hablar, dejémoslos…- Ino echó un último vistazo a su amiga que estaba sentada con expresión malhumorada ya en el asiento del copiloto del auto de Sasuke. –Vamos…- El muchacho hizo caso omiso y entro al auto.

 _-000-_

Así que todo había sido una mentira, Sakura no estaba en el hospital, Sakura realmente estaba evitando al pelinegro.

-…- Sasuke conducía en silencio.

-No entiendo que quieres Sasuke…- Bufó la pelirosa. –Sí pretendes tratarme como aquella última vez, te advierto que será mejor bajarme aquí…- Intentó abrir la puerta.

-¿Estás loca?- Masculló Sasuke. Se estaba comportando como una chiquilla. - _¡Que molesta resulta ser!-_ Pensó deseando que se quedara quieta.

-No, solo pretendo detener esto…- Se quejó Sakura. –Nadie te pidió que me lleves a casa…-

-Hmp…- Utilizó su monosílabo acostumbrado. _–"Sakura estaba loca si pensaba que dejaría en ese estado con un imbécil al que no conocía"…-_

Pensó en la Yamanaka. Ella estaba en mejor estado y al parecer aquel imbécil las había defendido de él.

-¿Qué?- Espetó ella.

-…- Sasuke no pretendía discutir con ella y menos en ese estado.

-Eres un desgraciado ¿Sabías eso?- Decía Sakura mirando por la ventana. –Nadie te da derecho a tratarme así…- Recostó su cabeza en el asiento y bajando el vidrio dejando entrar el viento de lleno a su cara sintiendo mejoría para el mareo.

-…- Sasuke sonrió de medio lado al ver como se tranquilizaba inesperadamente y cerraba sus ojos, disfrutando el roce del viento.

-Algo tendré que estar pagando, para no quererte ver y mira, te encuentro de esta manera…- Decía más para sí misma aunque él podía escucharla sin ningún problema. Aunque Sakura no estaba precisamente borracha, el alcohol le había soltado la lengua lo suficiente para desahogarse de aquella manera. Algo que totalmente sobria no le diría.

-… ¿Eso crees?- Contestó él y ella asintió sin abrir sus ojos.

-Odio no poderte realmente decir lo que pienso, odio no poder…- Se interrumpió como si pensara sus próximas palabras. –Odio todo… Odio que hayas desaparecido… Hmp.. ¿Cómo era?- Dijo ella abriendo los ojos ahora vidrioso. –Ah sí, muerto…- Sasuke la miraba con el rabillo del ojo.

-… No morí…- Dijo por lo bajo. –Intentaron asesinarme, pero no lo lograron…- Siguió él.

-…- Sakura se movió corrigiendo su postura confundida y abriendo de sobremanera sus ojos verdes. -¿Qué?- Dijo en un hilo de voz.

-…Hmp…- Pareció concentrarse en el camino. –Se lo conté al imbécil de Naruto… Ese accidente no fue solo un accidente cualquiera…- La ojiverde no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. –Intentaron asesinarme…- Dijo finalmente él deteniendo el automóvil.

-Pero…- Una Sakura sorprendida le miraba sin dar crédito a sus palabras. -¿Qué estás diciendo? Eso… No puede ser posible…- Él asintió.

-Sí, Sí lo es…- Contestó él.

-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?...- Dijo ella olvidando la razón por la que se había enfadado con él.

-¿Para qué?...- Contestó secamente.

-…- La ojiverde estaba desprevenida, no esperaba una confesión así.

-Hemos llegado…- Anunció él al ver que la pelirosa no tenía intención de bajarse del auto.

La pelirosa reparó en que era verdad, mirando su alrededor tan familiar para ella. Justo fuera de su casa como aquella vez. Abrió la puerta titubeante y bajó del auto, no fue la única. Sasuke había bajado también y se había puesto frente a ella.

-Vamos… Te ayudaré…- Ofreció su brazo para que se sostuviera.

-Puedo yo sola…- Contestó frunciendo el ceño. –No estoy borracha…- Carraspeó.

Sasuke ofreció nuevamente su brazo ignorando el comentario de la pelirosa. Está caminó con sus zapatos de tacón bajo por el caminito hacia la puerta de su casa con el pelinegro a un lado, un mal paso gracias a una piedra diminuta destanteó su andar. El pelinegro en un hábil reflejó la detuvo de no caer atrayéndola a él.

El rostro de la pelirosa se ruborizó. Él olía tan bien. Sus ojos negros clavados en los verdes de ella. Contuvo la respiración por un momento.

-¿Podías qué?...- Dijo con sorna el pelinegro.

-…- Aún con el sonrojo en las mejillas giró su cabeza evitando la mirada oscura de Sasuke.

En un movimiento rápido, el Uchiha la llevó en brazos haciendo que el sonrojo de ella se hiciera todavía más intenso.

-Pero que… ¿Qué haces?- Se alarmó ella.

-Deja de moverte o caeremos los dos…- Advirtió inmutable. Interna y secretamente disfrutó la escena. Cuando la había reconocido fuera de aquella tienda, más por impulso sin siquiera detenerse a pensar se detuvo para acercarse a ella. Se suponía que estaría en el hospital no con cara atontada tocando su garganta como si intentara de retener algo.

Ese impulso hasta ahora desconocido para él lo descontroló un poco. _¿Qué haría ella ahí?_ Notó como se recargaba en un auto, Sakura no tenía auto, significaba que no estaba sola, evidentemente no era el auto de su hermano. Se acercó al ver cómo se tambaleó.

-Bájame…- Por fin el pelinegro la bajó frente a su puerta. Su cara no podía estar más roja. Roja hasta la raíz. Los brazos de Sasuke eran fuertes, su agarre tan preciso y ella tan… débil ante él.

 _-"¿Qué ha sido eso?"-_ Se dijo la pelirosa nerviosa.

El pelinegro esperó a que abriera la puerta pero la ojiverde no conseguía acertar la llave en la cerradura, no era por el alcohol, era por el nerviosismo repentino.

-…- Sasuke una vez más haciendo uso de su rapidez le quito la llave y abrió él.

-…- Sakura le miró confusa. No sabía si agradecerle o decirle alguna otra cosa para evitar su sonrojo. El Uchiha comenzó a caminar hacia su auto pero esta vez Sakura lo detuvo.

-Espera…- El pelinegro se detuvo en seco. –No te vayas aún…- Dijo ella apenada.

-…- Sasuke la miró sobre su hombro. -¿Qué?- Atinó a contestar.

-No has terminado de contarme lo que te paso…- Añadió.

Sasuke volteó acercándose a ella que le invitaba a pasar. La casa de la pelirosa perfectamente arreglada, era notable que lo mantenía todo en orden y el aroma floral que había en el lugar daba ese ambiente cálido y femenino al mismo tiempo. Sasuke tomó asiento en uno de los sofás de la sala que estaba inundada de fotografías de ella y su familia, había más en un librero donde estaban sus amigos, salía él en más de una.

Y ahí estaba él, sin siquiera saber qué hacía ahí y a esas horas. Estaba ahí tratando de remediar su reprochable comportamiento de la vez que la había llevado a casa también. Algo era extrañamente reconfortante. Ver como no tenía más esa cara de enfado. Algo extraño le alertó cuando ella le pidió que no se fuera aún. La razón le decía que se fuera, pero una vocecilla interior, un deseo interior hizo que se quedara.


	11. Después de la cena

Este fic ha sido creado con el mero objetivo de entretenimiento y sin ningún fin de lucro. Los personajes como ya saben no me pertenecen, la historia sí.

 _ **~ENTRE HERMANOS~**_

 **CAPITULO XI**

~Después de la cena~

-Espera aquí, no tardaré…- Dejó caer su bolso en una mesita que tenía al pie de las escaleras. Se apresuró a subir con rapidez cada escalón y entrar a su habitación, tomó un suéter ligero que estaba a la mano, sintió frío repentinamente.

El pelinegro sin entender muy bien que hacía sentado en la sala de Sakura, esperó impaciente. Se sentía un tremendo imbécil. De pronto se había encontrado contándole lo del accidente, fue más para tener un tema de conversación y por qué le molestaba escuchar ese tipo de comentarios, como si él hubiera sido el responsable de lo que había pasado durante ese tiempo.

Por otro lado, Sakura aprovechó ese momento para tratar de ordenar su cabeza. -" _¿Acaso estaba loca? ¿No se suponía que estaba enfadada e indignada con él?"-_ Se maldijo internamente. Odiaba ser tan blanda en situaciones donde según ella debía de ser más dura.

-¿Quieres un té o un café?...- El pelinegro levantó una ceja incrédulo.

Paseó rápidamente la mirada en ella. Había cambiado esos zapatos de tacón que evidentemente no eran altos y tampoco precisamente cómodos por unas pantuflas blancas. Podría asegurar que anteriormente tenían unos ojos, solo había uno en cada una. Aún conservaba su vestido que si bien no era tan corto pero tampoco largo, estaba únicamente dos dedos arriba de la rodilla según calculó, ceñido a su cuerpo resaltando curvas que con su bata medica era difícil apreciar. Su maquillaje consistía únicamente en mascara para pestañas, delineador de ojos y un leve rastro de labial rosa. Se reprendió mentalmente. Nunca la había estudiado tanto. Su cabello un poco alborotado atado en una pinza que dejaba caer algunos mechones rosas.

-¿Sucede algo?- Preguntó al creerlo ausente.

-No pretendo demorarme…- Contestó con voz ronca.

-…- Sakura ignoró su comentario y caminó hacia la cocina. Sin tardar mucho trajo consigo dos tazas con café. –Toma…- Extendió su mano para que el pelinegro recibiera la taza. –Cuidado, está caliente…- Advirtió.

-…- El Uchiha le lanzó una mirada reprobatoria. Era evidente que el café estaría caliente, no era necesario decirlo.

-… ¿Por qué dices que lo que te pasó no fue un accidente?- Comenzó la pelirosa.

-…- El pelinegro en realidad no quería darle explicaciones a ella pero había sido él el que había empezado el tema en el auto, eso sin contar que había aceptado entrar a casa de la pelirosa con el pretexto de seguir la conversación. -…Simplemente… no lo fue…- Atinó a contestar.

-…- Sakura hizo movimientos circulares con su dedo índice siguiendo la forma de la superficie de la taza que sostenía. Su respuesta no explicaba ni aclaraba nada. –Eso no es una respuesta…-

-¿Por qué estas con Itachi?- Soltó con seriedad. Ella lo miró extrañada como si hablara en otro idioma.

-¿Qué?- Presionó el agarre de su taza. -¿Qué tiene que ver eso con el tema?-

-Itachi…- Contestó clavando la mirada en ella. Esperando cualquier reacción de su parte.

-No comprendo…- Frunció el ceño. –" _¿Acaso realmente estaban hablando en diferentes idiomas y no se estaban dando a entender o que sucedía?"-_

-¿Por qué estas con él?...- Volvió a decir sin variar su tono y su expresión.

-Un momento…- Dijo como advertencia. –Esto parecer ser como aquella última vez…- Su rostro mostraba enfado y horror al mismo tiempo.

-… Hmp…- Pareció pensar algo hasta que finalmente logró hablar. –Antes de pensar estar con Itachi deberías de pensar quien es él realmente… Eres demasiado confiada, demasiado ingenua, por eso es que todos pueden tomarte el pelo fácilmente…- Dijo intentando que sonara más a disculpa que a discurso. En su cabeza eso era una disculpa hacia ella.

-¿Tomarme el pelo? Como tú al ir por el mundo tratando a los demás como lo haces… Sí, tienes razón… La culpa es mía…- Contestó con ironía.

-…- De acuerdo. Tenía que reconocer que ante Sakura sí él quería decir algo tendría que ser claro y directo, de lo contrario la pelirosa interpretaría todo a su manera.

-¿Piensas seguir en ese plan Sasuke?- Dijo ella reincorporándose.

-Sera mejor que me vaya…- Dijo él imitándola.

La ojiverde se sentía enfadada y confundida ahora. De pronto había sido gentil al llevarla a casa y cargarla para evitar que callera y de momento a otro volvía a ser el patán de la última vez.

-No entiendo que es lo que pasa con Itachi y contigo… Al parecer es tu único tema de conversación…- Soltó ella impaciente. –Estoy cansada que desde que regresaras me trates como una desconocida, estoy harta de esa petulancia tuya de ir por la vida, como si no te conociera lo suficiente Sasuke… a diferencia tuya, no soy la misma…- Le encaró. No iba a permitir que se fuera sin decirle algunas verdades. _Sus verdades_.

El cuerpo de Sasuke se detuvo tenso. Sakura volvía a usar ese tono de voz como en Sharingan. Trató de sacar paciencia que evidentemente no tenía, tratando de evitar algún comportamiento del que después se reprochara.

-Escúchame muy bien, Sasuke Uchiha.- Apretó sus puños como si eso fuera necesario para sacar el valor de seguir hablando. –No sé qué es lo que te pasó, ni siquiera has podido hablar conmigo, no sé qué te cambió… porque, si, cambiaste a ser el patán que eras pero a una versión peor… Mas desconfiado que nunca, si no querías regresar… No hubieras regresado…- Al decir eso último un pinchazo interno en el pecho hizo que su cuerpo se sintiera débil.

-…- " _Lo que era no tener ni puta idea de lo que hablaba"_. A una acción, una reacción.

-¡Mírame cuando te habló!- Decía ya sin contener su rabia. Sasuke la miró sobre su hombro. –Claro, no debiste regresar, tu nuevo mundo es tu novia y esa dichosa empresa de su familia, claro… ¿Para qué regresar a donde ya todo mundo te cree muerto? Que tu familia y amigos se pudran, sin siquiera saber el infierno que se vivió aquí desde ese día…- Una sonrisa acida se dibujó en el rostro de ella. Realmente ella se estaba desahogando. –Estoy harta. ¿Para qué regresar entonces? ¿Para qué? Para venir a mover medio mundo ante nuestros ojos, burlándote más aún…- El pelinegro estaba haciendo un sobre esfuerzo para no contestar y siguió caminando. –¡Ja! Anda… vete y trata de evitar tus verdades… ¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto _TAN_ cobarde?-

 _ERROR._

 _Terrible error._

Llamar cobarde al Uchiha y no recibir mínimo una buena reprimenda era prácticamente imposible. Volteó para encararla también. Sakura soltó un quejido al ver cómo es que prácticamente él se lanzó hacia ella.

-Vuelve a decir lo que dijiste…- Dijo Sasuke en voz ronca. Eso era una orden. –Atrévete a llamarme como lo acabas de hacer…- Acortó cualquier distancia entre ellos sujetando sus muñecas, ella retrocedió chocando con un sillón detrás.

Sakura perdió el equilibrio y con ella Sasuke también. Estaban de frente y el pelinegro la miraba amenazante con aquellos orbes negros tan profundos. El cuerpo de Sakura temblaba, ni siquiera sabía la verdadera razón, si por susto o por sorpresa… _o tal vez_ por tenerlo encima suyo.

-Vamos…- Volvió a decir él en el mismo tono. –Quiero escuchar que lo digas de nuevo…-

-…- La pelirosa se quedó callada mirándolo fijamente.

-Ni siquiera tienes idea de lo que estás hablando… por eso no puedes repetirlo. El que se supone será tu futuro marido… Hmp…- Sonrió cínicamente. –No tienes ni idea quien es realmente él… o tal vez sean tan íntimos que…- Pareció enfurecer más con tan solo imaginarlos. –Sabes quién es él y no te importa…- La obligó a no apartar la mirada.

-…- " _¿De que hablaba?"_ Hablaba como si odiara a su propio hermano. " _¿Acaso odiaba a Itachi?"_

-¡Habla!- Alzó la voz. -¿Sabes realmente quien es él?- La mirada oscura miró una mano de la pelirosa. –Ha sido él el que intentó asesinarme, ha sido él el que ha creado toda esta mentira del hijo perfecto, el hermano perfecto, el empresario perfecto y… hasta tu novio perfecto…- Resopló.

El peso del cuerpo de Sasuke comenzaba a calarle los huesos y el tono de voz le helaba cada célula, aquellas palabras escupidas con rencor y con odio sobre su hermano le erizó la piel.

-… Q…Q..Qu..e- Atinó a contestar petrificada. El Uchiha aún clavaba su mirada en la verde de ella.

-Vamos… parece que te has quedado muda…- La ironía ahora se apoderaba de él. –¿Qué pasa? No hablas tanto como lo hacías hace un momento…- Los ojos verdes parpadearon confundidos, intentaban sostener esa oscura mirada clavada de lleno en ella.

-…- " _¡No!.."._ Algo gritaba en su interior. " _¿Itachi?"_ Itachi era intachable ante los ojos de todo mundo.

-Has aceptado ser su futura esposa y no tienes ni la menor idea con quien pretendes casarte… Vivirás en una mentira hasta que la verdad te alcance…- Dijo soltando su agarre en las muñecas. –Ni siquiera ha sido capaz de hacer oficial su supuesto compromiso… ¿Qué pasa? ¿No se supone que te lo ha propuesto?-

-…- Silencio. Silencio que arrasaba todo a su paso de emociones.

-Deberías pensarlo dos veces… y si lo tuyo es el interés…- Quito su cuerpo de encima del de ella y se quedó en el piso sentado sobre una de sus piernas, ella estática tumbada sobre el sillón mirándolo como si aquello hubiera sido hipnosis. –Sí lo tuyo es casarte por meramente interés…. Te estas equivocando…Si esto es así, tienes razón... Has cambiado, no eres ni la mitad de la Sakura que yo conocí…- Finalizó.

La ojiverde trató de moverse dejando caer su cuerpo al piso alfombrado, como si ella no controlase su cuerpo y fuera alguien más, intentó sentarse a un lado del pelinegro. Sentada sobre sus rodillas y apoyando uno de sus brazos en el asiento del sillón, mirándolo de frente pareciendo más bien ausente. Recordó que hasta donde sabía, Itachi, era el único que sabía que Sasuke no había muerto, no dijo nada a nadie, guardó silencio ante una noticia así, hasta de sus padres. La imagen del mayor de los Uchiha se derrumbaba a pedazos, aquella sonrisa gentil, aquella amabilidad tan característica en él. Esa tranquilidad que hacía pensar que Itachi jamás se molestaría ni sería capaz de matar una mosca.

 _No_

El Itachi del que hablaba Sasuke era totalmente diferente al que ella conocía. Diferente al que se mostraba frente a los ojos de los demás. La voz de Naruto gritándole una y otra vez que su relación con el hermano de Sasuke era rara, él era raro. A Naruto no le agradaba por alguna extraña razón. Tal vez… el rubio tuviera un sexto sentido para esas cosas.

-Todo este tiempo… intenté no revelar mi verdadera identidad… hasta que supe que él, Itachi sabía que estaba vivo… Ha mentido todo este tiempo…- Dijo el pelinegro nuevamente.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? ¿Por qué si sabías todo esto… dejaste que la mentira siguiera?- Dijo en un hilo de voz.

-No tenía la certeza…- Contestó secamente. –No soy como Naruto… que va diciendo cuanta cosa sabe o cree saber… o como tú- Clavo su mirada nuevamente en ella.

-…- Algo seguía gritando internamente en la pelirosa. –Sasuke…- Susurró sintiendo sus ojos arderle. Las lágrimas comenzaban a enjugarse en sus ojos ya vidriosos.

-Él solo juega contigo…- Finalizó.

En un impulso se lanzó sobre él abrazándolo fuertemente. Dejando sin retener las lágrimas que habían estado amenazando antes, sollozó mojando la camisa del pelinegro con sus lágrimas. Lo abrazó cada vez más fuerte, como si intentara que aquello no fuera mentira.

-Sasuke…Sasuke…Sasuke…- Sollozaba. Su llanto se fue haciendo más fuerte. Aliviando algo tan pesado sobre la ojiverde.

Él solo correspondió pasando un brazo por su espalda y con la otra mano acariciando su cabello. Sasuke no lograba entender si ella sufría por descubrir todo lo que había dicho él o por querer tanto a Itachi. Posó su rostro en el hombro de ella. Su aroma floral, fresco y casi dulce a la vez. Le hizo recordar que ella no lo había abrazado así en su vida y le gustaba.

La ojiverde se dejó llevar totalmente sacando esas emociones y sentimientos que aún a pesar de haber pasado tiempo no se había permitido hacerlo, mucho menos ante Sasuke. Ese momento precisamente el pelinegro parecía estar más tranquilo, como si él también estuviera quitándose un peso de encima.

-… No sé qué decir…- Dijo Sakura por fin tranquilizando su llanto y aún con un pequeño de rastro de lágrimas que intentó desaparecer en un rápido movimiento.

-No tienes que decir nada…- Él se separó lentamente.

-¿Estás seguro?- Bajó la mirada decepcionada. -¿Seguro que Itachi está detrás de todo eso?-

-Sí no lo fuera no lo hubiera dicho…- La pelirosa seguía cabizbaja. –Se trata de mi hermano Sakura, a pesar de cualquier cosa créeme que no me alegra saber quién hizo todo esto, no sí se trata de mi propio hermano…- Sasuke pareció arrepentirse de habérselo contado, la verdad también parecía afectarle a ella.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?...- No era la primera persona que se lo preguntaba, solo apretó su mandíbula en señal de que le molestaba no solo la pregunta, su propia impotencia de no hacer nada hasta el momento.

-…Descubrirlo…- Desvió la mirada ahora él. -… Tiene que pagar por lo que ha cometido… Sí no quieres involucrarte o sufrir de esta manera… será mejor que te apartes, no tengo ninguna intención de perjudicarte…- Explicó.

-…- Ella pareció titubear un segundo. -…Puedo ayudarte…- Siguió. –Puedo ayudarte en lo que pueda…- Lo miró. -... Sí realmente ha hecho eso… puedo seguir sus pasos y ayudarte… Ser su novia puede que…- El pelinegro la interrumpió.

-No. No vas a involucrarte, este es asunto mío. Karin también está detrás así que basta con eso…- La pelirosa frunció el ceño.

-¿No me has dicho que no me puedo casar con alguien así?… Me temo que estoy más involucrada de lo que parece…- Del alguna manera, ella tenía razón. –Cuéntame que pasó durante este tiempo…- Ahora el pelinegro titubeó.

 _-"¿Podría ser bueno confiar en ella de esa manera?"-_ Realmente él quería confiar en ella. Aunque jamás se lo hizo saber, él había puesto su confianza desde siempre tanto en Naruto como en ella. Respiró hondo.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó con el accidente? ¿Qué pasó durante todo ese tiempo?- Volvió a hablar ella.

-… Salía de una reunión con socios de Orochimaru, cerraba negocios precisamente con él pero como es obvio, tiene todo una sociedad empresarial, no está solo. Recogí mis llaves con el valet parking y conduje, todo había salido bien, el acuerdo había sido firmado satisfactoriamente había hablado con mi padre para informarle. Todo estaba bien. Hasta que aceleré si apenas un poco cuando el semáforo se puso en verde, después de eso solo recuerdo que pasé bajo un túnel y al salir, los frenos no funcionaron, simplemente no funcionaron…- Sasuke frunció el ceño y cerró los ojos tratando de que el recuerdo no le afectara. –Lo siguiente solo fue olor a humo, ver disparada una llanta, cristal quebrado, mucho calor, mucha pesadez…no recuerdo más… No podía moverme- La ojiverde centraba su atención y su mirada en él, sorprendida. –Desperté en una habitación apartada de un hospital después de dos semanas inconsciente. No podía moverme, mis piernas no respondía. Pasaron algunos meses sin poder caminar…-

-¿Cómo?... Debiste de llamarnos, de avisar a tu familia…- Él la miró con cierta molestia. -¿Qué lesión es la que tuviste para no poder caminar? Y… si no podías moverte… ¿Quién se hizo cargo de ti entonces? ¿Cómo pudiste pasar todo esto tu solo?- La mirada de ella entristeció.

-Mi columna se fracturó… Y se perforaron algunos de mis órganos… Fue Orochimaru quien se encargó de mí…- Contestó con aparente tranquilidad.

-… No puede ser…- Musitó la pelirosa. –Eso… realmente debió de ser muy duro Sasuke…- Sintió profunda pena por él. Se sintió aún peor en haber llegado a pensar en echarle en cara su ausencia en todo ese tiempo. -…Realmente… fue muy duro…-

-Operaciones y sumos cuidados…. Todo eso… gracias a Orochimaru… Pude morir… pero no fue así, fue gracias a él que se hizo cargo de todo, en cuanto a gastos y todo lo demás…-

-…- Ese Orochimaru debía de ser tan buena persona. Salvó a Sasuke y cuidó de él, se sintió aliviada y agradecida por la existencia de aquel hombre. -¿Cómo fue entonces que…- Titubeó nuevamente. -¿Es así como conociste a Karin?- Él asintió.

-…Karin es sobrina de Orochimaru… fue ella también la que ayudó a permanecer mi identidad en el anonimato… Orochimaru y su gente… entre ellos, Karin… investigaron todo esto… Cuando me recuperé indagué más en el asunto… esto había sido provocado sin la menor duda. Orochimaru me contó lo que pasó mientras permanecía inconsciente. Itachi se comunicó con Orochimaru, por alguna extraña razón… prefirió guardar en secreto que aún seguía con vida y recuperándome… para Itachi y para el resto del mundo… Sasuke Uchiha murió en aquel accidente… hasta hace poco….- Explicó.

-¿Cómo es que…Itachi sabía entonces de que no habías muerto?- Inquirió ella.

-Trabajó por su parte… Hasta que… Un buen día apareció en el hospital… supongo que quiso dar crédito de que realmente estaba vivo… Yo aún estaba inconsciente… así que eso no lo recuerdo… pero tanto como Karin y Orochimaru me lo contaron… no solo ellos… El doctor que me atendía también lo dijo…- Por la expresión de Sasuke, Sakura entendió que hablar del tema no era nada agradable para él. Ella podía notar como en su frente brillaban algunas gotas de sudor.

-Te ayudaré… Te ayudaré aún si no quieres…- Dijo con determinación la pelirosa. –No importa que… pienso ayudarte… Sí Itachi hizo algo tan horrible como eso… no… no permitiré que algo como esto siga sucediendo…- El Uchiha solo cerró los ojos un par de segundos, aquel tono que usaba era de determinación, la conocía. Sonrió de medio lado.

-Es tarde… Tengo que irme…- Sasuke se puso en pie y ayudó a Sakura a levantarse con una mano. Se miraron fijamente sin soltarse.

-…- La pelirosa verificó la hora en un reloj que colgaba en la pared. –Las dos de la mañana…- Pensó en voz alta.

-Me voy…- Dijo Sasuke dirigiendo la mirada hacia sus manos. Ella siguió su mirada y soltó su mano como si le quemara.

-Lo siento…- Se ruborizó nuevamente. –Te acompaño a la puerta…- Ambos caminaron y se detuvieron en la entrada principal.

-… Mantente alejada de este asunto…-

-… Hablaba en serio cuando dije que te ayudaría… no me retractaré de lo que dije…- Frunció su ceño y apretando ligeramente su puño.

-…- Sasuke no dijo nada más y salió. Sakura desde su puerta solo veía el cuerpo del pelinegro alejándose.

-000-

Sasuke entró al comedor donde su familia estaba ya reunida para el desayuno, excepto por su padre que según alcanzó a escuchar a su madre había salido desde muy temprano.

-… Buenos días…- Dijo en saludo general.

-Sasuke, hijo… has despertado…- Sonrió Mikoto que servía jugo.

-Buenos días…- Saludó Karin que embarraba mantequilla en un pan tostado. –Despertaste más tarde de lo común…- Señaló la pelirroja.

-¿Te encuentras bien, hijo?- Preguntó la madre mirando el semblante de su hijo menor.

-Seguro no dormiste como debiera…- Agregó ahora Itachi. –Seguro es por que llegaste tarde anoche…- Sonrió al ver la cara sorprendida de la pelirroja.

-…Hmp…- Musitó Sasuke incómodo. - _"¿Qué le importaba a él a qué hora llegaba"-_ Le miró amenazante.

-Después de todo la pasaste bien ayer eh…- Añadió Karin contrariada.

-Es verdad… Saliste ayer con tus amigos ¿No es así?- El pelinegro menor asintió a su madre.

 _-"¡Rayos! ¿Por qué ahora de repente era el centro de atención esa mañana que precisamente no estaba de humor"-_

-Debiste acompañarle ayer Karin, así por lo menos te llevarías un buen momento al lado de Sasuke y sus amigos…- Dijo Itachi antes de darle un sorbo a su café.

-Ahora que todos estuvimos en casa… se sentirá vacía cuando se vayan…- Agregó Mikoto con desilusión. –Aunque fueron pocos días, hace bien tener la casa llena…- Sonrió dulcemente.

-… ¿Hmp?- Sasuke miró a todos. _-"¿Quién pensaba irse? Desde luego él no, por ahora…"-_ Miró de soslayo a la pelirroja.

-Tengo que arreglar unos asuntos…- Habló Karin para darle un mordisco a su pan. –Me voy esta tarde… He hablado ya con mi tío y cuanto antes arregle esto, mejor. Aún tengo que arreglar ciertos pendientes que tengo aparte…- Sasuke la miró fijamente.

-… No...- Intentó replicar Sasuke. Dio por hecho que su madre se refería a él también al hablar en plural después de escuchar a Karin que viajaría, no estaba dispuesto hacerlo en ese momento, ya habría tiempo para hablar también con Orochimaru de ciertas cosas.

-No sé cuánto tiempo tarde… Mientras tanto… espero que Sasuke no tarde mucho en regresar, seguro que a mi tío le dará gusto verle nuevamente…- La interrupción de Karin evito revelar que Sasuke no estaba al tanto de su viaje.

-…- Sasuke permaneció en silencio.

-Es una pena que tengas que irte tan pronto…- Itachi aunque sonaba amable y gentil como siempre, su comentario estaba cargado de sarcasmo y eso solo lo pudieron notar Sasuke y la pelirroja.

-Espero poder conocer algún día a tu tío…- Agregó Mikoto. Al parecer era más inocente de lo que la pelirroja hubiera pensado.

-Seguro que para mi tío será un placer conocerle más adelante…- Contestó haciendo uso de su buena educación e ignorando el comentario de Itachi que para ella claramente había sido molesto.

-Seguro que sí…- Sonrió nuevamente. –Tendrán que disculparme, prometí estar hoy en Sharingan desde temprano, así que tendré que irme…-

-Te acompaño madre…- Se apresuró Itachi.

-No te preocupes cariño, me puede llevar Kire…- Acomodó los cubiertos dando por terminado su desayuno.

-Para mí no es problema… estoy saliendo para la empresa, por mí está bien. Esta tarde también estaré por Sharingan…- Comentó. –No iré solo madre, pienso llevar a Sakura conmigo…- Anunció. El rostro de Sasuke se tensó.

–" _Esa manía de su hermano mayor llevar a la pelirosa a la fundación para quedar bien"-_ Pensó el Uchiha menor.

–Por cierto… Sasuke… me gustaría verte también esta tarde en Sharingan, hay cosas que tengo que puntualizar contigo y…-

-Pero hijo…- Interrumpió su madre. –Karin se marcha esta tarde…- Itachi solo miró a la pelirroja que hacía un puchero.

-Ah… cierto… Bueno, siendo así, será mejor que después hablemos de esto, tengo que arreglar también asuntos antes de mi viaje…-

 _-"¿Viaje? ¿Itachi?"-_ Sasuke le miró desconfiado.

-Tomate el día libre por hoy, así podrás despedir a Karin como se debe…- Agregó el pelinegro mayor. –Seguro que con el viaje se extrañaran mutuamente, por esta vez… dejaré que Kisame se encargué en tu lugar…- Anunció. Sasuke le lanzó una mirada letal.

-No es necesario…- Contestó Sasuke.

-Has caso a Itachi, hijo…- Habló Mikoto con dulzura. –Aprovecha este tiempo con ella, seguro que disfrutarán tiempo a solas…- Sonrió cómplice a la pelirroja.

-….- Karin sonrió en agradecimiento, la madre de los Uchiha era una mujer dulce y agradable, nada que ver con los témpanos de sus hijos.

-…- Sasuke asintió contrariado. Estaba claro que Itachi buscaba provocarle de alguna manera u otra. La relación entre Karin y él no era precisamente romántica pero eso no lo sabían ellos y no se sentía capaz de negarle o replicarle a su madre.

Karin había subido a su habitación para terminar de ordenar su equipaje mientras que Mikoto estaba hablando con Mina dándole instrucciones. Por el contrario ambos hermanos Uchiha estaban en el recibidor principal de la casa.

-Será mejor dejarla ir ¿No es así?- Habló primero Itachi.

-¿De qué hablas?- Contestó Sasuke sin intención de ceder a su provocación.

-Para que mantener a esa chica aquí. Su relación es…- Hizo gesto con sus dedos posándolos bajo su barbilla, intentando según él, encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

-Mi relación con Karin no te incumbe….- Espetó el menor.

-Ah, ya veo… Tienes razón. Aunque en realidad me preocupa esa chica, ella realmente parece interesada en ti. No deberías hacerle crear falsas esperanzas, tienes razón… no es de mi incumbencia… Pobre- Finalizó.

-¿Qué hay de ti?...- Sonrió de medio lado Sasuke con la oportunidad de regresarle sus palabras a su hermano. -¿Acaso amas a Sakura?- Sonrió divertido. – ¿Piensas casarte sin anunciar tu compromiso siquiera con la familia Uchiha? Madre aún no está enterada de tu compromiso según sé…- Sí, esto tenía buena pinta, Itachi sin saber que responder.

-Es cuestión de tiempo… tanto ella como yo tenemos muy poco tiempo ahora para poder llevarlo a cabo como es debido, no debes preocuparte… no pienso retractarme… como te lo he dicho… es cuestión de tiempo…- Contestó. –¿Tengo que preocuparme por ti?- Le miró fijamente.

-… ¿Huh?- El rostro de Sasuke se tornó confuso.

-No sé si preocuparme por el hecho de que estés más preocupado por Sakura que por tu propia novia… ¿Me equivoco?- Agregó suspicaz. –Bueno… por un lado es lógico, Sakura y tú se conocen desde niños, no tienes de que preocuparte, me encargaré de ella… Prometo cuidarla como es debido…- Sonrió victorioso. Golpe bajo para Sasuke.

-…- A Sasuke le hervía la sangre. Su hermano había ganado esa pequeña batalla verbal dejándole sin palabras.

-¿Nos vamos?- Apareció Mikoto con su bolso. -¿Está todo bien?- Hasta ella podía notar el ambiente tenso entre ellos.

-Sí, todo bien madre. Entonces ¿Nos vamos ya? ¿No olvida nada más?- Preguntó Itachi tomando las llaves de su auto.

-Sí, vamos. Sasuke, cariño… diviértanse…- Sonrió depositando un beso en la mejilla de su hijo. –Espero volver a la hora del almuerzo para poder despedir a Karin…- Sasuke solo asintió.

-000-

Sentada en su consultorio terminando ya las consultas y por ende su turno laboral, guardó sus cosas. Itachi no tardaría mucho en llegar por ella para ir a Sharingan. En su cabeza no podía salir la imagen y las palabras de Sasuke acerca del Uchiha mayor. Quería enfrentar de alguna manera a Itachi, quería hasta de cierta manera hacerle algún reproche, pero Sasuke le había dejado en claro que no quería dar a conocer todavía abiertamente sus sospechas. Callaría y acomodaría todo ese tumulto de pensamientos e inseguridades acerca de él por su cuenta.

Llamaron a su puerta y torpemente se sobresaltó dejando caer una estatuilla de cristal.

-Pa…Pasen…- Contestó nerviosa, sabiendo quien llamaba aún sin siquiera verle o escucharle.

-Sakura…- Itachi apareció en el marco de la puerta. -¿Se puede?- Sakura asintió tontamente. -¿Te encuentras bien?- Para el pelinegro no era difícil notar el comportamiento raro de ella de esta vez.

-S…Sí…- Titubeó y se recriminó mentalmente. No podía comportarse así.

-¿Segura que está todo bien? Podemos ir a Sharingan otro día…-

-No, no, no. Está bien, es que… me distraje un momento…- Se excusó. El pelinegro enarcó una ceja.

-Un día pesado, supongo…- Sonrió. La pelirosa se quedó mirándole seriamente. Sí era el ser horrible que según le había dicho Sasuke… _¿Cómo podría sonreír de esa manera?_

-Sí, un poco… Ya sabes, especialmente cuando la Dra. Tsunade no está de muy buen humor…- Siguió ella. –Shizune me comentó que desde ayer ha estado así…- Tomó su bolso para restarle importancia al tema.

-Ya veo… Menos mal que hoy no me he encontrado con ella- La ojiverde le miró. –Tendremos reunión la semana próxima, más vale que Sasuke pueda encargarse de esto y pueda lidiar con ella…- El rostro de la pelirosa se tornó confuso y tenso a la vez.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Es hora de que Sasuke se ocupe ya de ciertas cosas, no podré hacerme cargo por el momento, comenzaré a delegar responsabilidades para él…- Trató de explicar. –Sasuke tendrá que lidiar con ella bajo esta reunión, le explicaré precisamente un par de cosas…-

-Pero… Sasuke y la Dra. Tsunade… No se llevan precisamente bien, creo…- La pelirosa resopló con cansancio. –Sasuke no tiene mucha paciencia para estas cosas y…- Se interrumpió así misma. –Espera… ¿Por qué piensas delegar estas cosas a él, de esto te encargas exclusivamente tu… Los directivos… siempre piden que seas tú quien…-

-No, esta vez no… He hablado ya con la junta directiva… Tengo asuntos que atender, solo será por esta vez… Después me encargaré yo…-

-Pero…- Intentó en un esfuerzo sobrehumano no decir palabra alguna. " _¿Acaso Itachi planeaba algo sobre Sasuke?"_

-Espero que todo resulte bien, tal como lo has dicho, Sasuke no tiene mucha paciencia para esto… Por eso lo había tratado de mantener al margen de estos asuntos pero no puede ser así siempre, algún día él tendrá que encargarse…- La pelirosa ponía total atención a cada palabra.

-¿Piensas marcharte?- Por alguna extraña razón, el corazón de la ojiverde se aceleró levemente angustiada. -" _¿Qué querría decir con eso?"-_

-No precisamente…- Aquello no resolvía nada.

-…- Sakura parpadeó confundida.

-¿Tienes ya citas en Sharingan?- El pelinegro cambió drásticamente de tema.

-… ¿Huh?...- Cambio rápido. –Eh… Bueno… Sí, trataría de ayudar con algunas actividades con los pequeños…- Atinó a contestar.

-Me alegro. Mi madre agradece tu ayuda en la fundación, esta ella ahora mismo ahí, siempre he admirado ese lado suyo… Ayudar a todo los que pueda sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces…- La voz de Itachi lucía calmada y gentil. A Sakura le costaba creer que realmente fuese alguien tan miserable. –Algo que es muy parecido en ti…- Ella se sonrojo levemente.

-…- Desvió la mirada para ver el auto en el estacionamiento.

-Seguro que le encantará verte…- El mayor de los Uchiha abrió la puerta para que la pelirosa entrara. –Me pregunto… ¿Cómo estará Sasuke justo ahora?- La ojiverde le miró de soslayo mientras él tomaba asiento de conductor. –Karin viaja de regreso a casa…- Explicó él.

-…- Sakura no dijo nada, solo miró al frente.

-Tengo que hablar con Sasuke, mejor aún… tendrá más tiempo para poderse encargar también de Sharingan. Por cierto… Trabajarán juntos estas últimas semanas…- Anunció.

-…- Una sensación cálida recorrió el cuerpo de Sakura. - _"¿Trabajar juntos? ¿Tiempo? ¿Karin de regreso a casa?"-_ Pensó. Algo en lo muy profundo del corazón de la ojiverde sintió un gran alivio y una calidez extrañamente agradable. - _"Sasuke…"-_

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

 _¡Hasta aquí el capítulo!_

 _Espero que les haya gustado. Esta vez, no tengo mucho que decir, no pude actualizar como hubiera querido pero… aquí estamos nuevamente. Espero no demorar tanto la próxima vez._

 _Saben que mi nota no está completa sin antes agradecer sus lecturas, sí, me doy cuenta por las estadísticas ¿Recuerdan? Gracias infinitamente. Espero leerlos en algún review contándome que les parece._

 _ **Adrit126**_ _, mil gracias por tus reviews y no dejarme. Espero seguirte leyendo en el transcurso del fic. Por cierto… últimamente… me he visto presa de estar viendo anime y leyendo manga de súper romances… ¡Dios! He visto unos realmente buenos. ¿Alguna buena recomendación? Soy terriblemente cursi. Bueno… en fin._

 _¡Gracias!_

 _Lita00_


	12. Karin tras la verdad

Este fic ha sido creado con el mero objetivo de entretenimiento y sin ningún fin de lucro. Los personajes como ya saben no me pertenecen, la historia sí.

 _ **~ENTRE HERMANOS~**_

 **CAPITULO XII**

~ Karin tras la verdad~

Sakura estaba enteramente familiarizada con Sharingan y algunos del personal que trabajaban ahí. Aunque no era cercana a Mikoto, ambas se conocían y se tenían cierto aprecio, la madre de los Uchiha la conocía desde pequeña por Sasuke y años más tarde por que Itachi se la había presentado cuando ella era voluntaria.

-Los niños parecen amarla…- Dijo Mikoto a su hijo mayor que miraban la escena de la pelirosa sentada en una parte del jardín con niños rodeándole, parecía que les contaba un cuento y los pequeños con ojos brillantes ponían su absoluta atención.

-Al parecer siempre ha tenido esa facilidad…- Corroboró el Uchiha.

-Sí… Tsunade no se ha equivocado al recomendarla en el hospital, según sé las cosas van bien por allá…- Su hijo asintió.

-Senju se ha preocupado por ella, independientemente de lo laboral… pareciera su madre-

-Ya veo…- Mikoto sonrió enternecida al ver como la ojiverde trataba de imitar un rugido de león. –Puede ser que aunque a Tsunade no se le pudo brindar la oportunidad de ser madre… su instinto maternal no se puede ocultar, ella siempre pone ciertas barreras con las personas, pero con ella parece que no, según lo que estas diciendo…-

-Supongo. Espero que ella tenga el suficiente instinto maternal con Sasuke…- La mujer parpadeó confundida. –No podré posponer la junta con los directivos y tampoco puedo hacerlo con mi viaje, será Sasuke quien se encargue esta vez…- Mikoto rio divertida.

-Entiendo… Desde que recuerdo Tsunade y Sasuke no se llevaron muy bien… ella solía ser impaciente con él y su amigo Naruto desde que eran pequeños…-

-Tendrías que ver a ese chico, ese Uzumaki… desespera a cualquiera…- Dijo Itachi socarrón.

-…- Mikoto echó una risilla divertida. –Por cierto… sobre los asuntos de la empresa… ¿No crees que sería bueno pedirle ayuda a tu padre esta vez?- El semblante de Itachi cambió repentinamente.

-No- Contestó secamente, con una mirada fría, su semblante se notaba no solo serio, sino molesto ante el comentario.

-Piénsalo un poco hijo, esta sería una buena oportunidad para que se acerquen nuevamente, incluso Sasuke después de todo este tiempo ausente…- El Uchiha mayor evito la mirada de su madre y le dio la espalda.

-No insista con eso madre…-

-…- La desilusión en Mikoto no se hizo esperar. –No he querido interferir en sus asuntos Itachi… pero… él es tu padre ¿Qué ha podido pasar para que te alejaras de él de esa manera?-

-No ha pasado nada…-

-Solo quiero ayudar hijo…- Se acercó para mirarle de frente y acariciar su mejilla.

-Ayuda bastante dejando las cosas como hasta ahora…- Contestó retirando la mano de su madre de la forma más delicada que pudo.

La puerta de la oficina se abrió dando paso a Sasuke.

-Ah, viniste…- Habló Itachi agradeciendo internamente la interrupción de su hermano menor.

-Karin se ha ido…- Anunció el menor de los Uchiha.

-Ya veo… ¿Pudieron despedirse adecuadamente? Siento no haber podido ir al aeropuerto a despedirle… Realmente hay cosas aquí que durante mi ausencia no he podido retrasar más, resulta agotador ahora…- Mikoto le invitó a sentarse.

-…- Sasuke solo asintió dando a entender que estaba bien.

-No parece que hayas despedido a tu novia…- Volvió a hablar Itachi.

 _-"Estas provocaciones suyas empiezan a cansarme…"_ \- Se dijo Sasuke mentalmente. -¿Qué se supone que tendrías que decirme? He venido precisamente a eso…- Trato de cortar cualquier comentario que seguro se avecinaba.

-Ah, sí… Acércame esa carpeta que sobre sale de ahí…- Señaló Itachi.

Al acercarse hacia donde le había indicado su hermano, por la ventana escucho risitas y vocecillas de asombro, repentinamente identificó una voz y sin pensarlo solo dirigió la mirada hacia afuera. Era ella, Sakura, sonriendo como solo ella sabía hacerlo. Estaba con los niños.

-¿Qué sucede? No se supone que tienes prisa porque te explique…- Sasuke le fulminó con la mirada.

-Toma…- Soltó la carpeta de mala gana en el escritorio de su hermano. -¿Qué es eso importante que tenías que explicarme entonces?- Aunque estaba ahí, su mente estaba en el jardín, su sentido del oído se agudizó escuchando la voz de la pelirosa. Seguro había ido con Itachi tal como lo había dicho esa mañana.

-Bueno… Comenzaremos por esto…- Señaló unas graficas de la carpeta.

Alguien llamó a la puerta y Mikoto salió dejando a sus hijos a solas. Itachi le explicó con detalle todo, Sasuke a regañadientes se había quejado de no querer hacer lo que Itachi le estaba pidiendo.

-¿Qué pasa con mi padre? ¿Por qué ha dejado de encargarse de todo?-

-Digamos que no pudo tomar mejor decisión que delegar todo en mí…- Contestó Itachi sin la menor intención de seguir el tema.

-…- Sasuke no dijo nada al respecto. Había notado antes que tanto como Itachi como Fugaku no hablaban como antes, Fugaku ya no elogiaba orgullosamente a su hermano, notó que con dificultad se dirigían la palabra. _-"Imbécil"-_ Pensó sobre su hermano.

 _-…Toc toc…-_ Se escuchó nuevamente que llamaban a la puerta.

-Adelante…- Contestó Itachi. Por la puerta entraba la pelirosa. –Sakura, que bueno que has venido, justo estaba hablando con Sasuke de estos asuntos…- Señaló Itachi la carpeta anterior.

-… ¿Huh?...- Sasuke enarcó una ceja incrédulo.

-Sasuke, he pedido a Sakura su apoyo, como ya te explique antes, las cosas no pueden detenerse simplemente. Por el momento lo harás tú en mi lugar. Es una pena que no pueda encargarme personalmente… Pero desde hace algunas semanas venimos planeando este mapa de actividades en la fundación, Sakura está en el plan desde el principio. Ha sido voluntaria antes, así que Sharingan ya la conoce y nosotros a ella, así que trabajaremos de la mano… Ella vendrá de cierta manera en representación de Konoha central…-

-…- La ojiverde asintió ante la mirada inquisidora del Uchiha menor.

-¿Y madre?-

-Ella fue la que principalmente aprobó todo este proyecto-

-Entiendo…- Sasuke buscaba en la mirada de Sakura alguna explicación. En cuestión de segundos entendió que si se trataba de ella estaba bien. -¿Que tengo que ver en este asunto entonces?- Itachi solo cerró los ojos recostándose en su cómoda silla.

-Serás tú él que esté a cargo de esto… Las decisiones tomadas finalmente dependerán única y exclusivamente de tu parte… Aun cuando ya está trazado todo el planeamiento, hay ciertas cosas que lógicamente serán imprevistas y es aquí donde entras tú, sin mencionar que Sakura tendrá que apoyarse en ti, que eres el que estará al frente…- Explicó.

Sin duda había algo que no terminaba de agradarle del todo. Miró la escena desconfiado y repaso la mirada ante la carpeta, conociendo a Itachi, él era del tipo que tenía totalmente planeado hasta la mosca que pasaría en cierto momento, aquello de mencionar _"cosas imprevistas"_ y _"estar al frente"_ no terminaba por convencerle del todo.

-¿Por qué no esperar a que regreses, cuando tienes planeado todo esto?- Se aventuró Sasuke a preguntar tratando de entender si había intenciones ocultas en todo aquello.

-Hh…- Suspiró cansado el pelinegro mayor. –No siempre podrás ir por el mundo con la bandera de hermano menor siendo protegido por mí. Él mundo no se detendrá así haga falta yo o tu… El curso de las cosas tiene que seguir… Sí realmente no te crees capaz siquiera de poder llevar a cabo esto, me temo que no podrás llegar a estar al frente de los negocios de la familia…- Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada una vez más.

-…- Lo estaba llamando incompetente y eso hacía que su sangre hirviera de rabia.

-…Ah… Yo…- Intentó decir la pelirosa viéndose envuelta en aquella atmosfera pesada. –Será mejor que espere afuera…- Ambos Uchiha la miraron.

-De acuerdo… lo haré…- Soltó Sasuke molesto. Sakura solo le miró confusa. -¿Era todo lo que tenías que tratar conmigo?- Itachi asintió.

-Sakura… ¿Te importaría esperar un momento? Antes de irnos tengo que hacer algunas cosas…- La ojiverde asintió.

Itachi salió dejándolos solos. Al principio todo era silencio hasta que fue ella quien lo rompió.

-Sí no confías en esto… debiste haberte negado…- Dijo la pelirosa con cierta precaución.

-¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Acaso olvidas lo que hablamos ayer?- Contestó de mala manera.

-No. No lo olvide…- Contestó intentando calmar el mal humor del pelinegro. –Es solo que como lo ha dicho él, el mundo no se puede detener… todo lleva su curso y en este proyecto me involucre desde el principio, esto no se trata de mí o de tu hermano… esto se trata de las personas que Sharingan ayudará, de la fundación de tu familia…- Su voz sonaba tranquila. –Sí crees que con esto tu hermano piensa hacer alguna cosa indebida…. Deberías de decirlo a tiempo…- Él la miro fijamente.

-... ¿No has hablado con él sobre lo de ayer verdad?...- Ella negó. –Prefiero que siga de esta manera. Espero que me hagas caso y te mantengas alejada de este asunto- Ella volvió a negar.

-No. No lo haré- Sasuke sintió algo inquietante en su interior. Sin poder evitarlo no pudo quitar la mirada de ella. –Llegaremos al fondo de esto, contigo o sin ti… lo haré…- El pelinegro esbozó una semisonrisa.

-¿Crees realmente que esto es así de fácil?-

-No. Hasta donde puedo lograr entender sé de sobre que no lo será. No puedo permitir que una persona así, esté al frente de algo como esto…- Señaló las paredes refiriéndose a Sharingan. –Y menos que atente contra la vida de alguien, especialmente si se trata de ti…- Dijo a modo de explicación.

-…- El Uchiha sin poder quitar la vista de ella solo se acercó.

-Trabajemos juntos por el bien de todos…- Dijo la ojiverde sonriéndole con dulzura.

-…Sakura…- Itachi abrió la puerta interrumpiendo el momento en el que Sasuke la iba a tomar por el brazo. -… ¿Estas lista?- Le lanzó una mirada desconfiada a Sasuke. Ella solo atinó a asentir.

-Vamos.- Acomodó su bolso en su hombro. –Por cierto… Sasuke… Sobre ese asunto, Naruto usualmente se reúne con los chicos los viernes por la noche, seguro te sentará bien… ¿Crees poder llamarlo por mí?- Itachi aún con la mano en el pomo de la puerta esperó silencioso. Sakura le miró insistente intentando que entendiera que asintiera.

-De acuerdo…-

-000-

-Disculpe… Quisiera saber si… ¿La señorita Kita se hospeda aquí? Tayuya Kita…- La recepcionista la miró extrañada.

-No puedo proporcionarle información de esa índole señorita. Usted no está hospedada con nosotros- Contestó la joven que contestó rápidamente el teléfono evadiéndola.

-¡Demonios!- Maldijo Karin en voz baja. _–"¿Ahora que se supone que haré? ¿Vine desde lejos para esto?"-_ Miró pasar a la gente en el lobby mientras se alejaba del mostrador.

-¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?- Se acercó un botones hacia ella.

-Ah, en realidad… yo…- Titubeó.

-¿Necesita que lleve su equipaje a la habitación?- Se ofreció el joven.

-Ah… eso, en realidad espero a una amiga, solo que… pregunté en recepción y creo que esa chica es realmente desconfiada… o… bueno… entiendo… políticas del hotel…- El joven le sonrió.

-No se preocupe… En realidad… ella es muy estricta en su trabajo, ella pudo darle la información sin problema, aunque…. En realidad no está precisamente obligada a dar información a ninguna otra persona ajena al hotel…- Trató de explicar el empleado. –Si gusta… puedo ayudarla…- Hizo una reverencia. -¿En qué habitación se hospeda su amiga?- La pelirroja sudó frío.

-Bueno… verás… en realidad no lo sé… se cortó la llamada justo cuando estaba con ella al teléfono y... la señorita de allá… no me quiso dar información…- Señaló su móvil para después señalar a la mujer detrás del mostrador de mala gana.

-Ah… veamos…- El chico rasco su nuca confuso. -¿Qué podemos hacer?...- Había personas entrando esperando ser atendidas con su equipaje y no disponía de mucho tiempo. -¡Ya sé!... Sé de una persona que puede ayudarnos…- Chascó los dedos triunfante. –Espere aquí por favor- Salió caminando apresuradamente perdiéndose por un pasillo.

-Rayos… ¿A dónde irá ahora? Sí esa chica sigue mirándome de esa manera, presiento que intentará echarme de aquí…- La recepcionista la miraba con aura amenazante.

Lo primero que se le ocurrió es perderse entre una tanda de turistas que llegaban al lugar. Se escabulló entre ellos y pasó a una sala que se dividía entre la sala de juegos del lugar y la zona de restaurantes. Decidió sentarse asegurándose no estar en el terreno visible del mostrador. Después de unos minutos vio que el joven con que había hablado antes aparecía en el lobby.

-Sht… Sht… Hey…- Decía lo más bajo que podía. –Aquí, por acá…- Aquel chico parecía realmente distraído y no podía llamar mucho la atención. Rodó los ojos impaciente. –Este chico sí que no es para nada observador…-Observó la sala en donde estaba con cuidado en busca de algo que le ayudase a llamar su atención.

Tenía que ocurrírsele algo y pronto. Los huéspedes usaban un distintivo para poder ser identificados y ella claramente no contaba con eso, por lo que si alguien más lo notaba la echarían de ahí. Pensó en un primer lugar en hospedarse pero sería una pérdida de tiempo y de dinero si Tayuya no estuviese hospedada.

-Oye… ven aquí… ven… sí… mira…- Llamaba a un niño de nueve años que jugaba con una pelota de pin pon. Trataba de sobremanera verse dulce y agradable pero en realidad su desesperación no ayudaba mucho ya que afloraba indiscretamente en ella.

-¿Yo?...- Preguntó el pequeño al darse cuenta que era a él a quien llamaban.

-Sí, tú… - Hizo gesto de que se acercara.

-No, no puedo hablar con extraños…- La peliroja se quedó de piedra.

 _-"¡Dios! ¿Es en serio? Pero este chiquillo ¿Realmente esta tan debidamente educado?..."-_ Rodó nuevamente los ojos. En un intento por sonreír con naturalidad que en realidad parecía una loca con un tic nervioso. El niño comenzó a alejarse.

-No, no, no… Espera… no te vayas. Solo quiero que me ayudes, es que… mi amigo esta allá y…- _"¡Rayos! Me siento una total idiota haciendo esto"-_ Se recriminó internamente. –Es que él es ciego… ¿Puedes traerlo hasta aquí?- El niño parpadeó mirando hacia donde Karin señalaba.

-Pues…- El niño entrecerró los ojos. –De acuerdo… pero tendrás que darme una recompensa… Tendrás que…- La paciencia acababa con ella lentamente.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo… Ten… ¡ve y tráelo aquí!- Dijo en un esfuerzo sobre humano de no gritar al borde de la impaciencia. Ya algunos presentes les miraban extrañados y ella realmente empezaba a preocuparse y sudar frío.

No podía creer estar ella en esa situación.

 _-"Más vale que estés aquí Tayuya"…-_

El pequeño se acercó al botones y señaló a la peliroja. Él asintió entusiasmado yendo tras el niño.

-Mentirosa…- El pequeño torció la boca en desagrado. –Él no es ciego… él ve perfectamente….- Achicó los ojos con desprecio.

-Recibiste tu recompensa ¿no es así? Anda… márchate y haz tus asuntos, chiquillo insolente…- Dijo Karin ya perdiendo la paciencia. –Lo siento… tuve que venir aquí para evitar ser echada…- Explicó al empleado recién llegado.

-No se preocupe. Haremos esto lo más rápido posible, solo escriba aquí el nombre de su amiga, tengo un buen contacto que nos ayudará, le mandaré un mensaje desde aquí…- Le mostro su móvil. –Venga, por aquí, si me ven con el celular en mano, tendré problemas…-

-De acuerdo…- Le siguió obediente. –Su nombre es Tayuya Kita, necesito encontrarla…- El chico escribió y la respuesta fue inmediata.

-¿Esta segura que esta hospedada aquí?- Dijo él con incredulidad. –No hay nadie con ese nombre…- Karin presionó su mandíbula irritada.

-Ahm… bueno….- Trató de pensar lo más rápido que pudo, sería descubierta y probablemente ese chico no quisiera ayudarla más pensando cosas erradas de ella. –Veamos…- Mordió su labio inferior. –North, Tayuya North…- Contestó victoriosa. Él levantó una ceja.

-…- Tecleó nuevamente el nombre. Él comenzaba a creer que era extraña y que se había puesto a brindarle ayuda sin siquiera pensar en las consecuencias. –Oiga… usted no es una ladrona… ¿Verdad?- Aquel chico era muy simple.

-¿¡Que!?- Casi pegó un gritó alarmada. -¿Cómo te atreves a siquiera pensar eso de mí?...- Dijo ofendida. –De acuerdo, si no me ayudarás será mejor que me vaya y vuelva en otro momento… te advierto que cuando mi amiga lo sepa, pondré una queja para ti y para aquella…- Hizo un puchero. Él solo sonrió ante su gesto.

-De acuerdo… Le ayudaré pero por favor, no ponga queja de mí…- El móvil se escuchó recibiendo la respuesta. –Lo tengo…- Ambos sonrieron triunfantes pero ella más aliviada que cualquier otra cosa.

-¿Y bien?...- Dijo impaciente.

-Hay una chica llamada North Yumata… El nombre no coincide…-

-Espera… ¿estás seguro?- Él asintió. –Solo hay una forma de saberlo… Dame el número de su habitación… ¿Cómo puedo llegar hasta allí?- Dijo despreocupadamente y él la miró sorprendido.

-Pero no puedo hacer eso… esta podría no ser su amiga y…-

-Oye… has llegado hasta aquí, has hecho todo esto…- Puso los ojos en blanco. – ¿Y es ahora que piensas echarte para atrás después de todo?…- Le arrebató el móvil. –Mira, créeme que te lo agradeceré, sabré agradecértelo con creces… ahora… ¿Dónde está la habitación 5098?- Dijo devolviéndole su móvil.

-A…Ah… Y...Yo…- La cara de Karin se tornó aterradora. – D…de de acuerdo…- asintió nervioso. –Es… p…por allá….-

-Muy bien…- Sonrió ella cambiando drásticamente su rostro por uno felizmente reluciente y dulce. –Gracias, me has ayudado mucho…- Le mando un beso al aire guiñondole el ojo. Él sudó frío. Esa mujer estaba loca.

Karin caminaba a grandes zancadas tanto como sus piernas se lo permitían. Tenía que encontrarla, carecía de tiempo para seguir con su loca y repentina idea antes de salir de casa de los Uchiha. El tiempo que había estado investigando y con ayuda de Deidara no había sido en vano pero como todo, había encontrado cosas inesperadas, cosas desagradables no solo para ella, sino para cualquiera. Tenía que comprobar por ella misma lo que había descubierto. Buscaba a Tayuya, la que se suponía había sido como una hermana para ella, ambas habían sido adoptadas por Orochimaru.

 _-"5098"…-_ Leyó. Nerviosa y ansiosa se quedó frente a la puerta. _–"¿Qué tal si no es ella? El nombre no es el mismo"…-_ Aun cuando el nombre no había coincidido se aferró a la vaga esperanza que la persona con el apellido parecido al de Tayuya aunque traducido a otro idioma fuese la persona que buscaba.

Una escena apareció en su cabeza cuando aquel chico le dijo que no había nadie hospedado con el nombre real de Tayuya, ambas tenían un juego cuando eran pequeñas, y la joven que buscaba siempre cambiaba Kita por North, al principio se extrañó de que no apareciera su nombre en la lista y se había decepcionado, pensando por segundos que había perdido tiempo en ir hasta ahí, hasta que recordó que lo más probable es que ella no usará su nombre real cuando después de hace algún tiempo haya decidido simplemente desaparecer de Orochimaru y compañía.

Claro, North. Era una coincidencia que North estuviera en la lista, esa fue una clara señal para ella. Tenía que ser Tayuya, porque si no… todo se iría al carajo.

 _-"¡Maldita sea, Tayuya! Más vale que seas tú, acabo de cometer una estupidez por tu culpa…"-_ Masculló intentando tomar valor para llamar a la puerta.

Llamó a la puerta una, dos… tres veces y nadie salió. Giró para comenzar a caminar e irse, aquello había sido una verdadera estupidez.

-Pff… Idiota…- Dijo por lo bajo cuando escuchó un ruido detrás de la puerta. _–"Un momento…"-_ Se detuvo.

-¿Sí?- La puerta se abrió lentamente. -¿Uh?...- Una cabeza se asomó confundida al no ver a nadie.

-¡Espera!...- Se lanzó a la puerta impidiendo que cerraran. –Espera…-

-¿Qué?... ¿Pero quién eres?- Dijo la chica confundida.

-¿Tayuya?...- Karin levantó la mirada hacia ella para poder ver su rostro. -¿Eres tú?...- Aquella mujer se sobresaltó intentado dar el portazo fuertemente pero Karin fue más rápida. –Sin duda… eres tu…- Sonrió.

-No, estas equivocada... Llamaré a seguridad si sigues molestando de esta manera.- Se escuchó del otro lado.

-¡Óyeme, tú! ¿Cómo que llamarás a seguridad? Zorra…- Echó una risilla divertida.

-Basta…- Dijo ella cediendo. Dejó pasar a Karin, ya la había visto, así que no tenía caso seguir ocultándose de ella. –Deja de llamarme zorra… nunca aprendes…- Torció los labios. -¿Qué quieres? ¿Cómo me has encontrado? Un momento… si estás aquí…- Se sobresaltó reaccionando de que aquello no era bueno. –Orochimaru… él te ha mandado… ¿me ha encontrado?- Dijo asustada.

-Cálmate…- Suspiró cansada cerrando la puerta tras de ella. –No, él no sabe que estoy aquí… y no… no me ha mandado nadie… ¿Tienes idea de lo que he tenido que pasar para poder pasar tu cuartel…- Soltó divertida. –Sigues siendo la princesita de siempre…- Tayuya infló las mejillas.

-Cállate… eso que te importa…- Giró la cabeza en gesto ofendido aun con las mejillas infladas.

-Bueno… bueno…- Se dejó caer en la cama de la habitación. –Te busque… soy buena en esto…- Tomó una posición más cómoda. -¿Por qué estás aquí y por qué desapareciste de esa manera?-

-La que debería de preguntar eso soy yo… ¿Qué quieres y que has venido a buscar?...- Se cruzó de brazos.

-La verdad…- Contestó sin rodeos.

-¿A qué te refieres?...- Dijo confundida.

-¿Por qué desapareciste de esa manera? Por qué cambiaste tu nombre a… ¿Cómo era?...- Intentó recordar. –Bueno… como sea… No fallé con lo de North… sigues jugando a esa tontería eh…-

-Cállate…- Contestó ofendida. –No tenía muchas opciones… Dime ¿Qué quieres y que buscas? No tengo mucho tiempo…-

-Resulta ser que… Vengo de la casa de los Uchiha…- Comenzó a explicar Karin y pudo notar como Tayuya se tensaba. –Ah, veo que vas entendiendo…- Sonrió complacida. –Entonces… entenderás a que me refiero…-

-¿Los Uchiha?... ¿Qué tienes que ver con ellos?- Su voz dejaba entrever su preocupación.

-Digamos que… Somos… algo así como... Familia…- Sonrió nuevamente al ver como la quijada de Tayuya se desprendía prácticamente de su rostro.

-¿Familia? Por favor…- Bufó.

-¿Qué? ¿Sorprendida? Lo creas o no… te estoy diciendo la verdad… Resulta ser que estuve investigando un poco y realmente me encontré con cosas muy interesantes….- Sonrió nuevamente. –Como por ejemplo… que fuiste tú quien anteriormente ayudó a Itachi Uchiha… los favoreciste en vez de favorecer a tu propia familia… en vez de proteger a Orochimaru…-

-¿De que estas hablando?...- Aun todavía tensa intentó relajarse un poco sentándose cerca del ventanal de la habitación. -¿Qué quieres realmente aquí?-

-No mucho… Pero sí que sabes de qué hablo. Te hiciste amiga de Itachi Uchiha y juntos planearon un par de cosas… ¿Te enamoraste de él y jodiste todo verdad?- Tayuya la acribilló con la mirada.

-Será mejor que no abras la boca si no sabes…- Contestó molesta.

-Sí, te enamoraste… Sí…- Sonrió maliciosa. -¿Por eso desapareciste? Para cuando se diera cuenta Orochimaru, pudieras estar lejos….-

-¿Estás aquí porque él, ya lo sabe entonces?- Karin negó.

-No. Como te he dicho antes, él no tiene ni la menor idea de que estoy aquí y que te he encontrado… Así que… quiero que me digas la verdad… ¿Por qué ayudaste a los Uchiha? ¿Realmente el haberte enamorado valió la pena para traicionar todo lo que eras?-

-Cállate… No sabes lo que estás diciendo…-

-Cuéntamelo entonces…- Demandó Karin.

Tayuya sabía que ella sería persistente. Habían sido muy cercanas desde niñas pero como es lógico con el paso de los años, cada una tomo rumbos diferentes, ambas eran de las _"hijas"_ de Orochimaru a las que tenía cierto favoritismo. Ambas compartían prácticamente ciertas características en común y por eso él se inclinaba por ellas. Sin mucho preguntar hacían lo que él les pedía, le tenían respeto y admiración por haberlas criado y ayudado tanto. Desde pequeñas al ser huérfanas después de haber perdido a sus padres se volvieron frías, poniendo una barrera que difícilmente alguien podía traspasar, ni siquiera Orochimaru lo había hecho pero había hecho que ellas confiaran en él haciéndoles ver que de entre tantas cosas y sufrimiento, él, las entendía. Orochimaru las había mimado bastante con la justificación de darles siempre lo mejor, haciéndoles crecer con esa idea.

-Orochimaru no es el tipo que crees que es…- Comenzó Tayuya, cansada de seguir escuchando sandeces de parte de la peliroja menor. –No es el tipo que nos hizo creer desde niñas…-

-Dime algo que no sepa…- Puso los ojos en blanco.

-Cierto, eres tú quien se encarga de limpiar la basura que deja a su paso…- Cerró los ojos, intentando seguir con tranquilidad. -¿Sabes en realidad que lo que estás haciendo, en algún momento te alcanzara verdad?- A Karin le pareció como una bofetada el comentario.

-Soy adulta y soy abogada… Sé que de alguna forma esto no terminará tan bien como quisiera- Contestó con pesar. –Al final de cuentas, esto valdrá la pena… Todos a quienes Orochimaru acoge en el orfanato podrían terminar peor, de no ser por él, está dando una oportunidad de vivir adecuadamente, como a ti y como a mí…-

-Juhmm…- Sonrió irónicamente. -¿Aun sigues creyendo todas esas patrañas?... Creí haber escuchado que eras adulta y no solo eso… ABOGADA…- Resaltó eso último cargado de sarcasmo. –Karin… déjame decirte una cosa… escúchame con atención, por favor- La peliroja menor se cruzó de brazos lanzándole una mirada inquisidora. –Bien… Déjame decirte que por muy adulta que seas de edad, sigues siendo una mocosa caprichosa, sigues creyendo que Orochimaru es un súper héroe que ayuda a todos aquellos niños abandonados y con desafortunado destino…- Suspiró cansada. –Orochimaru no es más que el peor villano de tu historia y de la mía y todos los que hemos sido producto de sus acciones, nos convertimos en sus marionetas, todos… ¿Te has preguntado por que a ti? ¿Por qué te escogió precisamente a ti para ser una de sus adoradas hijas?... ¿Por qué no adopta a todo mundo como a nosotros? ¿Por qué no los adopta a todos? ¿Por qué los deja entonces en el orfanato?...- Karin sonrió ácidamente.

-Orochimaru no podría mantener a todos esos niños y eso también lo sabes… o es que ¿quieres hacer alarde de tu superioridad ante todos los demás?- Tayuya negó con su dedo índice.

-Esta es la parte mi querida Karin, que no sabes… Esta es la parte oscura. Orochimaru hace ciertas pruebas, sí, con ayuda de todo su equipo que de alguna manera ayuda a aquellos niños. Pero no todo es tan bonito. No creo que seamos superiores por ser adoptados, al contrario… somos elegidos para ser sus marionetas. ¿Realmente deseaste ser abogada?...-

-…- Karin permaneció en silencio. Era verdad, ella había escogido esa profesión por complacer a Orochimaru.

-Bueno… Suponiendo la respuesta… por qué es lo mismo en mi caso… No, no decidiste tú, lo decidió él. Te convertiste en una excelente abogada, la mejor en tu ramo, eso no lo pongo en duda pero… ¿Haz ejercido fuera de los asuntos de él?-

-…- Nuevamente sintió como una bofetada ese comentario.

-Bien, vamos por buen camino… Porque tengo razón ¿No es así?- Karin prácticamente estaba haciéndose el examen mental que Tayuya estaba ejerciendo sobre ella. –Bueno… pues Karin, aquí viene la mejor parte… Orochimaru te escogió a ti, a mí y sus demás hijos adoptivos porque eso le convenía a él, no a nosotros. A los que se quedan en el orfanato, son adoptados por buenas familias y ellos son los que en realidad tienen suerte, los que se quedan, Orochimaru y su equipo experimenta con ellos…- Karin abrió los ojos de sobremanera.

-¿Q…Q…Que estás diciendo?...- Sintió un frío extraño recorrer por su cuerpo.

-Orochimaru no necesita de esos niños así que no le interesa la suerte que tengan de ahí en adelante… simplemente se deshace de ellos… Eso es realmente cruel ¿No crees?...- A Tayuya no le agradaba contar todo eso pero Karin había estado ahí haciéndole acusaciones de las que ni siquiera podría imaginar, hasta que la verdad la alcanzara al igual que hizo con ella.

-Mientes…- Contestó Karin molesta.

-Ese al que tú defiendes, no es más que un criminal. Pagará por ello, te lo aseguro. Deberías de entender lo que te estoy diciendo antes de que sea demasiado tarde para ti. Deja a Orochimaru, apártate de él y vive tu vida como debe de ser… él no es tu padre, él solo te está utilizando- Tayuya se levantó de su asiento decepcionada. –Haz lo correcto Karin, eres una buena chica, puedes ser libre realmente y ayudar a esos niños de verdad. Aléjate de Orochimaru y denúncialo. Yo estoy haciendo mi parte, podrías hacer tú la tuya. Hazlo, antes de que sea tarde, Karin…- La peliroja menor estaba inmóvil.

-Comprueba lo que estás diciendo…- Demandó.

-No puedo hacerlo ahora. Puedes hacerlo tú por tú cuenta si no me crees… Estoy segura que conforme te vayas dando cuenta de las cosas, entenderás tu razón de existir al lado de Orochimaru. Y Karin, tú no eres lo que Orochimaru quiere que seas, solo sé la persona que realmente eres, la Karin que realmente yo conozco. Solo hazlo-

-Me voy, tengo que regresar a casa…- Karin se apresuró a salir del lugar.

-Karin…- Tayuya la llamó, ella se detuvo justo al abrir la puerta. –Por favor, no cuentes que has estado aquí, no digas que me has visto, no lo cuentes con nadie y lo más importante… Sí al darte cuenta de lo que te estoy diciendo, si compruebas la verdad por ti misma y decides tomar cartas en el asunto, llámame, te estaré esperando, puedo ayudar…- Karin la miró sobre su hombre y salió de la habitación.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 _¡Nuevamente por aquí después de ausentarme!_

 _Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy. Las cosas van saliendo por sí solas. Pero bueno…_

 _Gracias por los comentarios y por leer el fic. No olviden dejar su review._

 _¡Saludo a todos y gracias!_

 _Lita00_


	13. Playa

Este fic ha sido creado con el mero objetivo de entretenimiento y sin ningún fin de lucro. Los personajes como ya saben no me pertenecen, la historia sí.

 _ **~ENTRE HERMANOS~**_

 **CAPITULO XII**

~ Playa~

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?...- La pelirosa se acercó a una de las enfermeras.

-Ah… Yumie no quiere salir al jardín…- Sonrió con pesar.

-¿No se ha sentido bien?- La enfermera negó.

-Él desde que llegó le gusta ser solitario y no le gusta mucho salir al jardín con los demás…- Dijo en voz baja para que el pequeño no escuchara la conversación.

-…- Sakura miró hacia donde se encontraba el pequeño. Hizo señas a la enfermera preguntándole el por qué.

-Su vista ha disminuido a pasos agigantados. No ve con mucha claridad y cree que daría lo mismo salir o no del salón.- Dijo a forma de explicación. La ojiverde asintió.

-Ya veo… veamos…- Se acercó haciendo que sus pasos se escucharán y el pequeño pudiera darse cuenta de la cercanía.

-¿Quién eres?- La vocecilla infantil se escuchó dejando entrever que no le agradaba la presencia de alguien en esos momentos.

-Soy Sakura Haruno… ¿Tu eres?- Terminó de acercarse y se sentó en cuchillas a su lado.

-No quiero hablar con nadie…-

-¿No te gusta tener amigos?- El pequeño negó con la cabeza.-¿Qué ha pasado?- Decía ella mirando alternadamente a la enfermera que observaba la escena divertida.

-Nada…- Frunció el ceño.

-Si fuera tú… yo no estaría así por nada…- La pelirosa se acomodó un poco su falda para poder estar un poco más cómoda.

-Tu que sabes… vete…- Alcanzó a divisar una sombra en el marco de la puerta. Ella sonrió.

Sasuke había recién llegado a Sharingan y miraba también la escena. La enfermera al darse cuenta de la presencia del pelinegro solo hizo una reverencia y se marchó.

-¿No crees que sería mejor salir con tus amigos allá afuera?- El niño ya molesto negó.

-No quiero tener amigos…- Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco entendiendo la mirada ojiverde.

-Ya veo… Aunque no quieras amigos ahora, creo que podríamos ser muy buenos amigos tú y yo. Hace tiempo… tenía un amigo que se comportaba igual que tú, pero… conforme conoció a más niños se hizo menos frío y más lindo…- Sakura hubiera asegurado que notó un leve sonrojo en el pelinegro. –Ahora él tiene muy buenos amigos y… ya no está solo. Es mejor salir en vez de estar aquí encerrado, uno nunca sabe lo grandioso que puede ser encontrar amigos allá afuera…- El Uchiha rodó los ojos y negó.

-No necesito amigos…- El niño le dio la espalda y Sasuke sonrió de medio lado.

-Bueno… está bien… volveré después y te aseguro que tal vez ahora no quieras ser mi amigo, pero te aseguro que lo seremos…- Acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja y se reincorporó.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- Dijo el Uchiha intentando sonar serio.

-¿Qué ha sido qué? Solo trataba de ayudar…- Respondió con simplicidad.

-¿Hablando de los demás? Buena forma de hacerlo…- Dijo sarcástico.

-Bueno, uno nunca sabe, puede ser útil compartir otras experiencias…- Sonrió caminando a su lado. –Contigo fue un buen método…- Le guiñó el ojo sacándole la lengua.

-Calla…- La miró amenazante. -¿Qué ejemplo ha sido ese?-

-No puedes negarlo Sasuke… Aunque he de aceptar que Naruto realmente fue persistente…- Rio por lo bajo.

-Deja de burlarte, si encontrará amigos como ese idiota es mejor que no los tenga…- La pelirosa lo miró achicando los ojos.

-No podrás quejarte ahora… Ese idiota, como tú lo llamas es tu mejor amigo ahora…- Él desvió la mirada.

-Ese idiota…- Musitó él intentando no reír.

-¿Acaso dirás lo contrario?- El la ignoró. –Sasuke…- Mientras caminaban por uno de los pasillos ella sostenía la mirada al frente.

-…- El Uchiha al escuchar su nombre la miró de reojo.

-Me alegro de trabajar juntos, realmente ha sido bueno…- Sasuke sonrió para sus adentros.

No solo ella consideraba eso. A Sasuke le había gustado trabajar con Sakura estando al frente de Sharingan. Resultó ser algo realmente bueno para él, debía de reconocer que agradecía que Itachi no rondara por ahí, que su viaje durará más tiempo, a decir verdad no tenía la certeza de cuando sería que él regresaría y secretamente deseaba que su viaje se prolongara mucho más. A una semana de trabajar al lado de Sakura, se habían hecho cercanos. Parecía que el tiempo no había pasado entre ellos sin contar a Naruto que se aparecía de vez en cuando en la fundación para visitarlos. Su vida había prácticamente vuelto a ser la misma entre ellos.

-Naruto dijo que vendría más tarde, según me dijo esta vez te avisó primero…- Sasuke le cedió el paso a Sakura para que entrara a su oficina.

-… La última vez le advertí que avisara antes de venir, no puede venir y pasearse por Sharingan como si fuera un parque de diversiones…- Agregó el pelinegro.

-Sí, recuerdo la última vez…- Sonrió apenada.

-El grupo en el que estas por las tardes, cree que tienes por novio a un mediocre como él…- Dijo en tono burlón.

-…- De pronto solo Sakura se le quedo mirando de frente en silencio y él sin ser precisamente consciente le sostenía la mirada. –Sasuke…- En ese momento él parpadeó cayendo en cuenta que se miraban fijamente. -¿Has hablado con ella?...- Refiriéndose a Karin. Al mencionar de tener novio la imagen de Itachi apareció en su cabeza.

-Sí.- Contestó con seriedad dándole la espalda.

-¿Te ha dicho alguna cosa respecto a Itachi? ¿Sabe algo de él?-

-No. No hemos podido hablar mucho, tanto ella como yo hemos estado ocupados, no nos ha dado mucho tiempo pero de saber alguna novedad de este asunto me lo hubiera dicho ya…- La pelirosa bajó la mirada.

-Entiendo… A este paso… no podremos descubrir mucho en su ausencia…-

Sasuke sí que había encontrado novedades en Uchiha Company pero no se lo había contado a ella, solo a Naruto. No quería que se involucrará más en el asunto y en algún momento aquello le afectaría a ella.

-¿Qué hay de ti?- Los ojos verdes de ella parpadearon confusos. –El idiota de Naruto me contó que pensabas terminar tu relación con Itachi antes de mi regreso a Konoha- Añadió el pelinegro tratando de no sonar interesado.

 _-"¡Maldición! ¿Por qué Naruto le había contado eso a Sasuke?"-_ Agradeció internamente que él desviará la mirada. No sabía ni siquiera que contestarle. -….-

-¿Es eso cierto, Sakura?- Insistió el Uchiha.

-… Ahm… Bueno…- Trató de pensar algo rápido. –Ah…- Su voz sonaba nerviosa. –Bueno… sí…- Atinó a contestar tontamente.

-¿Por qué no terminaste con él entonces?- La ojiverde se tensó. No quería hablar de su relación con Itachi precisamente con él.

-…Yo… Pues... No lo sé. Me costó mucho decirlo en ese entonces y…-

-Hmp…- El rostro de Sasuke se tornó con seriedad. Extrañamente la respuesta de la pelirosa lo había incomodado. –Entiendo…- El cambio en el semblante de Sasuke no pasó desapercibido para ella.

-Las cosas eran diferentes antes y… tampoco tenía alguna razón para hacerlo en ese entonces…- La voz de Sakura temblaba. Sasuke cerró sus ojos unos segundos intentando no escuchar más a Sakura, se recriminó, había sido él el que tocó el tema.

-¿Piensas…- Se interrumpió así mismo. Si no quería seguir escuchando a Sakura hablar de su hermano y su relación entonces… _¿Qué ganaba al seguir preguntando?_ -¿Piensas casarte aún con él?-

-… Yo…- La ojiverde tenía clara su respuesta pero… _¿Por qué le costaba tanto responderle?_

-….- El pelinegro esperó unos segundos pero Sakura no decía nada. –Bueno, será mejor que sigamos con esto… se hace tarde…- Cortó el tema.

-…. S… Sí… Será mejor que regresé a la sala de rehabilitación…- Entre aliviada y sorprendida por el cambio de tema de Sasuke solo asintió y salió de su oficina.

Algo en el interior del pelinegro lo inquieto. Apretó su puño con brusquedad. _¿Cómo no tenía claro ella casarse con un hombre como Itachi?._ Apretó sus dientes tratando de controlar su repentina ira.

-Joven Uchiha, le esperan en la sala de juntas…- Anunció la secretaria.

-…- Sasuke le lanzó una mirada casi demoniaca.

-Lo siento, llamé a la puerta pero no respondía…- Se excusó la muchacha.

-Está bien…- Contestó señalando que podía retirarse. Debido a sus pensamientos y su reciente ira contenida no había escuchado que llamaban a la puerta, por lo que la joven se vio obligada a abrir la puerta y anunciarse.

 _-"No debería de hablar de Itachi con ella… A final de cuentas, ellos siguen teniendo una relación…"-_ Se dijo el pelinegro entre sus pensamientos.

A paso lento y desganado se dirigió a la sala de juntas. No estaba de humor para esas cosas pero no tenía opción. Debía de aceptar que a pesar de ciertas cosas, le había gustado trabajar en la fundación, no creyó que trabajar ahí fuese de esa manera, siempre trató de mantenerse al margen y dejando a su madre al cargo, tal como había hecho Fugaku desde el comienzo.

 _-"Claro… mi padre…"-_ Se dijo como si estuviera por resolver un acertijo.

Resolvería los pendientes en Sharingan y buscaría a su padre.

 _-0000-_

-Hijo ¿Qué tal han ido las cosas en Sharingan hoy?- Decía Mikoto desde la cocina.

-Bien, sin ningún inconveniente hasta el momento…- Contestó adentrándose en el lugar.

-Me alegra. ¿Quieres uno de estos?- Le ofreció una canasta de bollos con queso. Él negó con la cabeza. –Mira… puedes ponerle un poco de…- Sonrió al ver que el rostro de su hijo se tornaba satisfecho.

-…- Sasuke tomó un bollo y le puso rebanadas de tomate rojo recién cortados por su madre. Mikoto sonrió complacida, sabía de sobra que a él le gustaban ese tipo de bocadillos, cuando niño Sasuke no hacía más que pedir esos bollos preparados de esa manera.

-Sabía que te gustaría…- Echó una risilla divertida. El pelinegro solo la miró, muy a pesar de los años y de todo lo ocurrido, parecía que su madre le conocía mejor que nadie.

-¿Padre se encuentra en casa?- Dijo Sasuke terminando de un mordisco. Su madre asintió.

-Está precisamente tomando una ducha… Ha terminado cansado el día de hoy, deberías de hacer lo mismo mientras esta la cena...- Sasuke asintió.

-Iré entonces…- Agarró un último bollo que había sido preparado al instante por su madre.

Su móvil repicó. Tenía una llamada entrante.

-¿Qué sucede?...- Contestó con desgano.

-Ah, teme… Estamos cerca de tu casa ¿Pasamos por ti?- El pelinegro enarcó una ceja.

-No... ¿Para qué?-

-¿Cómo que para qué?...- Contestó el rubio. –Para llevarte flores y chocolates maldito teme…- Soltó una carcajada.

-Idiota…- Suspiró Sasuke cansado. Pudo escuchar dos vocecillas femeninas a través del teléfono.

-Oye Sakura, créeme que si me hubieras hecho caso… a estas alturas estarías casada con Neji Hyuga… Serías como una hermana para Hinata ahora…- Se escuchó una tercera voz femenina y unas risillas más.

Al escuchar la conversación del otro lado del teléfono no pudo evitar que le saliera una venita de molestia en la cabeza. Ino Yamanaka le resultó demasiado entrometida para su gusto.

-Iremos a la playa, Kiba e Ino trajeron juegos pirotécnicos y Sakura está libre ahora… ¿Vienes o no?-

-Hmp…-

-Maldito teme… contesta ya, que vengo manejando con ayuda de Hinata…- Refunfuñó Naruto.

-¿A quien crees que llamas teme, maldito bastardo?…- Soltó malhumorado. –De acuerdo… Dime en donde estarán exactamente y los alcanzo…-

-¡Acabo de decir que pasamos por ti! Pedazo de idiota ¿Estas sordo acaso?- Contestó Naruto seguido de una carcajada.

-Idiota… estás loco si crees que iré en tu auto con todos encima…-

-Si serás… Sigues igual de delicado que siempre… Imbécil- Otra carcajada nada discreta se escuchó de parte del ojiazul.

-¡Naruto… cuelga ya! Deja de hablar mientras manejas…- Se quejó Sakura.

-Ya, ya voy Sakura… el teme es un imbécil, ya sabes, nunca contesta lo que le preguntas…-

Del otro lado Sasuke escuchaba queriendo matar a Naruto en esos momentos, siempre le culpaba de todo lo que hacía mal.

-Deja de decir estupideces Dobe- Se quejó el Uchiha. Entre risas y quejas Naruto pudo decirle la ubicación exacta en donde estarían y así pudiera encontrarlos.

El menor de los Uchiha dejaría pendiente la conversación con su padre. Había escuchado por su madre que estaba cansado y muy seguramente después de ducharse se dormiría, así que decidió por el momento dejarlo de lado e ir a donde Naruto le había dicho.

-Volveré más tarde…- Anunció el pelinegro en el recibidor tomando las llaves de su auto.

-Pero… Sasuke… Hijo, espera… Pero si recién acabas de llegar y te vas de nuevo- Decía Mikoto quitándose el delantal que llevaba puesto. –La cena esta lista ya… Mina y yo acabamos de terminar y…- El Uchiha se acercó a ella.

-Lo siento madre… volveré más tarde…-

-Espera, puedo ponerte un poco para llevar, seguro que si ves a tu amigo Naruto y cenan juntos le encantará lo que hemos preparado hoy y…- Sasuke la interrumpió.

-Sí sigue alimentando a ese zángano de esa manera, terminará por venir a cenar a la casa madre. No necesita preocuparse por un…- Se interrumpió así mismo. Sasuke procuraba no maldecir o mal hablar frente a su madre. –Por Uzumaki…- Reparó.

-Cuídate hijo…- Dijo Mikoto resignada al ver como el menor de sus hijos cruzaba la puerta principal. –Bueno…- Suspiró. –No hay más que hacer Mina…- La mujer del servicio le sonrió con dulzura.

-No se preocupe señora, esto terminaría pasando en algún momento…- Añadió Mina.

-Ay Mina…- Dio una palmeó sus manos. –Lo que daría por que el tiempo no corriera tan rápido…-

-Descuide señora, usted ha hecho un muy buen trabajo con ellos…- La señora Uchiha sonrió enternecida.

-Esto solo ha sido con tu ayuda. Vamos… tendremos que dejar la cena para después, por lo pronto esta vez seremos solo tú y yo…- Abrazó a la mujer por los hombros para caminar juntas hacia la cocina.

 _-00000-_

Naruto y Kiba habían puesto dos casas de campaña donde se supondría dormirían. Ino había sido la de la idea y Naruto le segundo emocionado, diciendo que últimamente no pasaban tiempo juntos. Según el rubio decía que sus amigos se habían tomado muy en serio esto de ser adultos, se quejaba constantemente de que todos se habían amargado más de lo normal y que su tiempo solo estaba ocupado por el trabajo.

El ojiazul extrañaba eternamente aquellos tiempos cuando eran estudiantes y no tenían las mismas responsabilidades y preocupaciones que ahora, especialmente su mejor amigo.

-¡Ah, ahí viene el teme!...- Gritó Naruto desde lo lejos. Sasuke le lanzó una mirada asesina.

-Uzumaki, ayúdame con esto…- Interrumpió Kiba que hacia un circulo con algunas rocas para intentar trazar el limite donde se haría una fogata.

 _-"Este no deja de ser el imbécil de siempre…"-_ Pensó Sasuke.

-Es verdad… Sasuke está aquí…- Anunció Ino. –Oye Sasuke… por aquí…- Le indicaba alzando su mano. El pelinegro rodó los ojos con aburrimiento. _¿Es que acaso lo creían ciego?_ Después de los gritos de Naruto era evidente que eso no podía significar otra cosa más que la presencia de todos ellos allí.

Paseó la mirada por los alrededores y faltaba una persona en particular. Cierta pelirosa no aparecía por ningún lado. _(También faltaba Hinata pero él no lo notó)._

-Oye Kiba ¿Quién puso esto aquí? Desde que llegamos les dije que no dejaran la carne aquí afuera. ¡Maldición! Esto puede echarse a perder…- Se quejó la rubia.

-No he sido yo… díselo a Naruto, él se encargó de acomodar todo eso…-

-Pobre de Hinata, debería de reconsiderar estar con un imbécil como él…- Alcanzó a escuchar Sasuke de la Yamanaka que se quejaba revolviendo su cabellera. –Ah, Sasuke… ¿Te importaría pasarme eso de ahí?- Señaló una manta.

-…- Sasuke observó el lugar detenidamente. Había dos casas de campaña suficientemente grande, había bolsos con seguramente algunas botanas y una hielera que no estaba cerrada completamente por el exceso de cosas dentro. –Ese idiota…- Dijo por lo bajo entendiendo que eso no se trataba de una simple salida.

-¿Sucede algo?- Dijo Ino mientras tendía la manta cerca de lo que dentro de poco sería una fogata.

-El dobe no mencionó nada de esto…- Contestó.

-Ah, eso… Realmente fue muy improvisado, Sakura, Hinata y yo nos habíamos reunido, últimamente no habíamos tenido tiempo libre y después se nos unió Naruto y Kiba que al parecer se habían encontrado antes y… bueno… terminamos en esto…- Rio divertida.

-…- El pelinegro se cruzó de brazos.

-Es genial ¿No?... Dijo Ino intentando acomodar una sombrilla, Sasuke le ayudó. –A veces deja de ser el cabeza hueca que parece…- Dijo Ino una vez que terminaron de acomodar el perímetro en donde al parecer pasarían la noche. El sol no se ocultaba aún, así que la sombrilla no sobraba en esos momentos.

-…- Sasuke paseó la mirada nuevamente por el lugar. Ino sonrió con picardía.

-Sakura no está, fue junto con Hinata a comprar algunas bebidas…- Explicó adivinando su mirada insistente, buscando algo o a " _alguien_ " en este caso.

-…Hmp…- El Uchiha vio como Naruto y Kiba recogían algunas ramas.

-Es verdad… Sakura y tú han trabajado juntos y muy duro, esto también te sentará bien a ti. Qué bueno que viniste, Sakura en realidad dudó en que vendrías y te unirías a todo este desastre…- Él la miró de soslayo.

-Iré con ellos…- Anunció cortando la conversación de Ino. Ella solo asintió.

A la Yamanaka se le daba con facilidad poner el orden ante el desastre de sus amigos. Limpió una gota de sudor que comenzaba su recorrido por su frente, sonrió satisfecha al ver la escena de sus amigos riendo a carcajadas especialmente Naruto. Sasuke parecía reñirle por alguna cosa y Kiba parecía como si les lanzara a Akamaru encima. Miró hacia el lado contrario y pudo divisar a sus amigas, que cargaban cada una dos enormes bolsas.

-¡Oigan, ustedes!- Les gritó a los chicos. –Echarles una mano no estaría nada mal…-

-Vamos teme. Ayúdame con esto- Le indicó el rubio con la cabeza echándose a correr entre la arena.

Horas después la noche estaba entrando de lleno. Kiba había reído a carcajada suelta junto con Ino que naturalmente le hacían algunas bromas inocentes a Hinata. A Naruto y a Sakura les causaba gracia también ver cómo es que la pobre pelinegra era el blanco para esos dos, Naruto salía en su defensa cuando en algún momento Ino le hacía comentarios en doble sentido, esto hacia a la pareja sonrojarse hasta la raíz. Sasuke se mantenía en silencio la mayor parte del tiempo y peleando con Naruto entre tanto y tanto.

-La estamos pasando bien eh…- Decía el ojiazul sobando su abdomen de tanto reír. Esta última vez el blanco había sido Ino y el rubio no había perdido oportunidad en cobrarse haber hecho sudar frío a su novia.

-Hmp…- Sonrió Sasuke. Sí, la había pasado tan bien después de tanto tiempo. Observó la inmensidad del océano pensando en lo que estaba viviendo ese día.

En algún momento de su vida, el Uchiha se había hecho mucho más frío que lo normal. Después del accidente, sentía una soledad que no podía describir, nadie podría entender su sentir porque ni siquiera él mismo podría llegar a entenderla del todo. No deseaba por sí mismo desconfiar de los demás, pero se sentía traicionado principalmente por su hermano, quien era una de las personas en las que había depositado su entera confianza.

Naruto se levantó con pesadez. El pelinegro no se giró, aún se escuchaban algunas risillas de Ino dentro de la casa de campaña asignada para las chicas. Se sentía extrañamente bien al estar en esos momentos con sus amigos, sentía que se había perdido de todo eso en su ausencia y cargando todos los asuntos sobre la empresa y su familia. Entendió que no se había permitido tener ratos como este anteriormente. En su intento por querer estar a la altura de un verdadero Uchiha como es que lo decía su padre. Se olvidó de vivir su vida como se supone sería lo normal en un joven de su edad.

Cerró sus ojos tratando de guardar esa sensación cálida. El aroma de agua salada, la arena y el viento soplando jugando con uno de sus mechones negros. Eso se sentía tan bien.

-… ¿Está todo bien?- Una voz delicada lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-…- Sasuke atinó a abrir los ojos de golpe. Ella se sentó a un lado.

-Por un momento creí que te habías quedado dormido…- Parecía que esos ojos verdes le sonreían.

-No…- Contestó él. –Solo disfrutaba del silencio. Con ese par no es posible estar en calma ni un segundo…-

-Sí…- Sakura cubrió sus labios intentando esconder la risilla que se le había escapado. -… Aunque es mejor así. Siempre he preferido tenerlos a mí alrededor, eso hace que cualquier cosa que pase por muy difícil que sea, ellos lo hacen que sea más fácil de sobrellevar…- Decía la pelirosa. –Específicamente Naruto… ha vuelto a ser el de siempre…- La ojiverde miró de reojo hacia donde estaban las casas de campaña.

Pasaron largo rato platicando y el lugar estaba silencioso. El mar parecía tan tranquilo, excepto por su propio movimiento, ese que tranquiliza de vez en cuando el alma.

-…- El pelinegro la observó con cuidado. No la había visto sonreír de esa manera desde su regreso.

Sakura siguió hablando sin percatarse mucho de su alrededor.

-Sé que probablemente ya te lo había contado antes pero… Hablaba en serio cuando dije que Naruto no había sido el mismo que siempre hemos conocido… Eso es porque estas de regreso, aunque no lo demuestre… ese cabeza hueca realmente se había perdido de alguna manera. Regresaste y es como si contigo hubieras traído de vuelta a mi mejor amigo…- Abrazó sus piernas hundiendo su rostro en el hueco que quedaba entre sus brazos.

-…- Sasuke solo la miraba de soslayo.

-Es como si… con tu ausencia, ambos se hubieran ido y me hubiesen dejado aquí. No puedo culpar a Naruto, puede ser que esto te suene un tanto egoísta pero… no quiero que esto cambie. No quiero que te vuelvas a ir porque te llevarás una gran parte de nosotros…- Mordió su labio inferior evitando que la voz se le quebrara. –El que me ayudo también y estuvo ahí solo para mí, fue tu hermano… Itachi…- Al Uchiha no le agrado eso último.

-… ¿Huh?...-

-Antes me habías preguntado por qué no había terminado a Itachi ese día, el día en que regresaste…- Sakura trató de aclarar su voz. –Me tomó mucho tiempo decidirme, Itachi estuvo ahí aun cuando realmente podría decirte que tanto él como Naruto también lo estaban, no sé cómo o de dónde pero sacaban fuerzas. En realidad, él parecía más solitario de lo normal. Creo que Itachi se apoyó en mí de alguna manera. Yo tenía a Naruto, podía desahogarme con él y él conmigo... pero tu hermano no tenía a nadie, podía notar en su mirada ese vacío y de forma tan egoísta…- Titubeó la pelirosa. –De la forma más egoísta, quería verte a ti en Itachi, sabiendo que no regresarías nunca más, ahí estaba Itachi, en apariencia casi igual a ti pero… cuando empecé a conocerlo por mucho que quisiera verte en él, me di cuenta que no podía, eso jamás sería posible, jamás podría sustituir tu presencia con la de él…- La voz de Sakura sonaba melancólica.

-…- El Uchiha escuchaba atentamente, buscaba encontrar su mirada con la de ella pero seguía cabizbaja. -… ¿Qué estás diciendo?...-

-Que no he podido terminar mi relación con tu hermano porque siento que… sería aceptar que lo utilicé para no sentir tu ausencia y ahora que estas nuevamente aquí, no es correcto alejarme… no así, no ahora…-

-¿Por qué me estas contando esto?...- Sasuke miró el cielo.

-No lo sé, no estoy segura del por qué…- Respondió.

-Sakura…- Se acercó a ella levantando su cabeza tomándola por el mentón. -¿Has estado enamorada de Itachi alguna vez? …- El labio de ella tembló ligeramente. La mirada esmeralda se encontró con la profunda y oscura de él.

-Lo intenté…Lo intenté en más de una ocasión pero… Hasta ahora… No he podido hacerlo…- El viento sopló pareciendo que jugaba con el cabello de ella y el flequillo de él.

-…- Sasuke sintió un extraño alivió en su interior.

Se sentía tan bien el viento que soplaba aunado con el sonido del mar, aquello le afloraba múltiples sensaciones agradables. Sostenerle la mirada a Sasuke y mirarlo con únicamente la luz de la luna, aquello parecía un momento romántico como en las películas.

-Sasuke…- Llamó ella casi inconscientemente. –Yo…- Sintió como una ráfaga caliente agolpaba en sus mejillas y su corazón palpitaba cada vez más de prisa. –No he podido amar a Itachi porque yo…-

-…- El ambiente no solo estaba dejando llevar a Sakura. El Uchiha se acercó cada vez más a ella, acercando su rostro y quedando a milímetros del suyo. Podía distinguir con más claridad el verde de sus ojos, su sonrojo que le hacía ver terriblemente hermosa. Pasó uno de sus pulgares por una de sus mejillas acariciándola, bajando hacia sus labios. Sakura parecía hipnotizada sin dejar de mirar sus profundos ojos negros.

-Sasu…- El pelinegro la interrumpió. Ella entreabrió sus labios en un intento por seguir hablando pero en un movimiento inesperado de parte del Uchiha, irguió su cuello y posó sus labios sobre los de ella con cuidado, disfrutando la suavidad del contacto y la calidez de su boca. Aunque al principio temerosa, Sakura correspondió el beso dejándose llevar igual que él. La mano que había bajado hasta sus labios se quedó en su cuello y con ayuda de la otra sujetaba su rostro con delicadeza. Lo que comenzó siendo un beso tímido, aumentó en un uno más profundo, reclamando la calidez y la lengua del otro.

Los pensamientos de Sakura se nublaron completamente. Jamás pensó que besar a Sasuke se sentiría así. Mucho menos que Sasuke siquiera la hubiese intentado besar. La pelirosa en un movimiento casi automático trató de acomodarse mejor aferrándose un poco más a él. Esta vez Sasuke la atrajo hacia él tomándola por la cintura. El Uchiha finalizó el beso tirando un poco de su labio inferior.

La miró, su sonrojo había ido en aumento. Estaba roja, un tomate le quedaba corto. Él sonrió. Disfrutó sus labios, besándolos primero con timidez pero repentinamente algo le hizo no querer alejarse de ella y profundizar más el contacto haciendo participe su lengua.

-Sasu…- Intentó decir apenada con la respiración agitada igual que él.

-…- El pelinegro solo la miró y recostó su cabeza en el hombro de ella. Se quedaron así por varios minutos. Hasta que Sasuke cortó el silencio. –Si no amas a Itachi, rompe tu compromiso con él…-

-... ¿Huh?...- Sakura no estaba para pensar en Itachi, mucho menos después de haber besado al menor de los Uchiha. –Yo…- Trató de traer consigo la razón.

-Rompe tu compromiso…- Susurró acercando sus labios a uno de sus oídos.

-¡Teme!...- Se escuchó a Naruto gritar.

Ambos se quedaron de piedra. Se habían olvidado de sus amigos.

-Oye… ¡Teme!...- Siguió gritando el rubio buscándole con la mirada.

Sakura tomó distancia, como si aquello le quemara. Sasuke solo se reincorporó con normalidad. La pelirosa aún seguía con el sonrojo intenso en la cara y solo atinó a tocar sus labios como si tratara de confirmar que lo sucedido no había sido un sueño.

-¡Ey, teme! Pensé que te habías ido ya…- Dijo Naruto dándole un golpe en la cabeza cuando el pelinegro se acercó.

-¡Imbécil!- Reprendió el pelinegro sobando el lugar donde su mejor amigo lo había golpeado. -¿Qué demonios quieres?- Dijo ahora devolviéndole el golpe.

-¿En dónde se supone que estabas? ¿Estaba Sakura contigo?...- El Uchiha lo ignoró y siguió caminando. –Te pregunte que sí…- Se interrumpió a si mismo al ver a lo lejos a alguien sentado sobre la arena. –Oye… Espera…- Sasuke no se detuvo y Naruto tuvo que acercarse hacia la silueta femenina. –Sakura…- Llamó al reconocerla.

-…- La ojiverde estaba atónita. Escuchaba a Naruto pero su cuerpo no respondía, su mente estaba prácticamente bombardeada de sentir los labios de Sasuke sobre los suyos.

-Oye… Sakura… ¿Estas bien? ¿Te ha hecho algo el maldito teme?- Pasó sus manos frente a sus ojos pero estaba ausente. –Sakura, Sakura… Responde...- Se acercó más a ella que parpadeó confundida al salir de su ensoñación. -¡Ey!... Sak…-

-…- La pelirosa estampó su mano en los ojos de su mejor amigo con brusquedad.

 _-0000-_

-Querida, has tardado en tu viaje. Te esperaba desde ayer…- Orochimaru dijo peinando el sedoso cabello granate de Karin.

-Al final tuve que retrasarme un poco…- Respondió al ver el reflejo de ella con su tío detrás que peinaba cuidadosamente su cabellera.

-Ugh… Pensé que no querrías volver. No olvides que aún hay asuntos aquí querida- La pelirroja entrecerró sus ojos de forma calculadora.

El encuentro con Tayuya no había sido precisamente planeado del todo ya que no tenía la plena seguridad de encontrarla. Gracias a Deidara pudo saber el paradero de ella, a él parecía dársele muy bien este tipo de, no precisamente Hacker pero algo parecido, podía entrar a cierta base de datos y según por lo que le había dicho, la había visto unas cuantas veces por la empresa.

No esperaba la revelación que Tayuya le contó sobre Orochimaru, aunque sabía de sobra que ese hombre no era un santo tampoco lo creía tan perverso como lo había pintado su ex-compañera.

-Tío… - Se mostró titubeante al comienzo haciendo una pausa. -… ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo…- Dudó nuevamente, Orochimaru era astuto y por un momento creyó que él era capaz de leer sus pensamientos.

-¿Uhm?...- Musitó él en respuesta terminando su tarea al cepillarla. -¿Qué sucede, cariño?...- La miró a través del espejo.

-… ¿Por qué nos ayudaste?- El hombre frunció el ceño tratando de atar cabos. -¿Por qué fuimos nosotros? A los que nos adoptaste… ¿Por qué nosotros? ¿Qué teníamos nosotros que los demás niños no?-

-…- Sus pupilas se mostraron sorprendidas, acto seguido sonrió y relamió sus labios con su afilada lengua, parecía más una serpiente observando a su presa. -¿Qué dices pequeña? ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?- Sus ojos brillaron extrañamente y la pelirroja pudo sentir un repentino escalofrío.

-…- Karin se arrepintió en ese preciso momento porque no había razón aparente para sacar el tema así, de la nada.

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso tan de repente?...- La obligó a voltear para mirarla frente a frente.

-Ah… N...no solo es…- Balbuceó torpemente. –No, no es nada…- Esbozó una sonrisa forzada. El hombre de larga cabellera acarició su cabello y su mentón.

-Ya veo…- Sonrió. Aunque no lo pareciera, Orochimaru conocía como la palma de su mano a cada niño que adoptó. Karin había sido de sus favoritas igual que Tayuya, eran tan parecidas pero Tayuya a diferencia de Karin, siempre se caracterizó por su rebeldía. Karin era dócil a comparación de la otra chica, y era más fácil convencerla. –No tardes mucho en bajar, Jugo y Suigetsu nos acompañarán, seguro que les dará gusto verte…- Le acomodó un mechón detrás de su oreja antes de salir.

La pelirroja se quedó quieta. Extrañamente sintió la atmosfera pesada después de soltar su preguntar, algo que al ver la primera reacción de parte de él, entendió que a Orochimaru no le causó gracia y ahora comprendía que había sido imprudente al tratar de resolver sus dudas de esa manera.

 _-"Tendré que buscar otra manera…"-_ Se dijo internamente.

Trató de darse prisa, desde su habitación ya había escuchado mucho murmulló en la planta baja, indicando que Jugo y Suigetsu habían llegado ya. Como si volviera a ser aquella chiquilla cuando recién llegó a esa casa se aventuró sigilosa a la habitación que anteriormente era de Tayuya.

 _-"Aquí debe de haber algo que me pueda servir…"-_ Se alarmó. El rechinido de la puerta hizo más ruido del que esperaba. _–"¡Demonios!"-_ Se apresuró a entrar cerciorándose que no habría nadie cerca o en los pasillos.

Al cerrar la puerta se apoyó en ella relajando su cuerpo. No quería que nadie la viera ahí, Orochimaru había intentado cerrar en una ocasión ya la habitación pero en realidad es que nadie tendría que curiosear entre las cosas ajenas y decidió dejarlo pasar. Observó cuidadosamente y se quedó helada. Aquella habitación prácticamente había sido saqueada. No había siquiera cortinas en las ventanas, el ambiente le pareció frío, Tayuya siempre había demostrado tener repleta su habitación de cosas, decorando su habitación a su entera disposición. Esto no parecía nada a lo que un día fue. Las paredes que antes la chica tenía tapizadas de fotografías con ella y sus amigos no estaban, había aún marcas, la cama estaba debidamente arreglada pero carecía de ese toque que inundaba todo el colchón de almohadillas y alguno que otro peluche de felpa.

Su tocador no contenía absolutamente nada. Ningún adorno o alguna crema de la que pudiera haberse olvidado. Abrió uno de los cajones de una cómoda y no había nada. Abrió cada uno de los cajones habidos y por haber y no encontró rastro de ella. Su ropero, lo abrió esperanzada y al igual que lo demás, estaba vació.

 _-"¿¡Qué sucedía!?"-_ Parecía como si hubieran querido borrar cualquier rastro. _-"¿¡Qué sucedió aquí!? Esto no se supone que debería de ser"_ \- Una gota de sudor frío se paseaba por su frente.

Según como ella lo recordaba, Tayuya había salido un día de viaje dejando sus cosas como usualmente estaban, después de su viaje, nunca regresó. Ella no pudo llevarse absolutamente nada y Orochimaru no le había contado mucho respecto a la ausencia de su amiga, excepto que había decidido independizarse.

Momentáneamente a Karin no le pareció extraño. La explicación de su tío le había parecido suficiente y convincente, no había por que ponerlo en duda. Sí bien, antes de irse Tayuya le había contado algo de hacer un viaje renovador, tal vez a eso se refería. No indagó más en el asunto, aunque se extrañó que Tayuya nunca más fuera mencionada en casa. Karin inocentemente había preguntado un día por ella y Orochimaru le había contado que no había tenido mucho contacto con ella pero le aseguraba que estaba perfectamente. Ella se conformó con eso.

Salió sigilosa de la habitación nuevamente. En un intento por no ser descubierta.

 _-"Pero… un momento… se supone que estoy en mi casa…"-_ Se reprendió mentalmente. Ella no estaba robando, ni haciendo algo indebido.

De repente Karin se sintió engañada. No había ni rastro de Tayuya en casa. ¿En qué momento se habían deshecho de sus pertenencias? Orochimaru no le informó de nada en absoluto. De repente, recordó que un día Orochimaru mencionó que Tayuya vivía una nueva vida, Kabuto se quejó diciendo que era una mal agradecida y que no merecía que se siguiera preocupando por ella. Nuevamente Karin no sospechó en absoluto, se conformó con simplemente escuchar lo que su hermano adoptivo Kabuto decía.

 _-Será mejor que te olvides de ella, Karin, no hay nada más asqueroso que ser un mal agradecido, después de que Orochimaru le sacó del agujero en donde estaba hundida. Ella ha decido renunciar a esta familia, desde ahora, ella no significa nada en esta casa ni en nuestras vidas ¿Entendido?...-_ Recordó la pelirroja.

-¡Zanahoria!- Gritaron efusivamente sorprendiéndola. -¡Ven aquí!...- Acortó la distancia y palmeó su espalda. -Cuánto tiempo sin verte…- Sonrió mostrando sus dientes afilados.

-¡No me llames Zanahoria! Maldito dientes de serrucho…- Respondió ella aun caminando por el pasillo.

-Sí que te has vuelto adulta…- Sonrió con picardía al notar que su cuerpo había cambiado bastante.

-Cállate…- Bufó la pelirroja. –Veo que también cambiaste… Te volviste más descerebrado de lo que eras…- Hizo gesto de medir con sus dedos el tamaño de su cabeza.

-¡Oh, por favor! ¿Qué es este recibimiento? Jugo y yo queríamos verte, mínimo finge que te da gusto vernos…- La pelirroja lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Karin…- Llamaron detrás.

-¡Jugo!- Saltó casi de inmediato sobre el joven.

-Vaya… al parecer solo eres así conmigo…- Bufó el joven tiburonesco. –Bueno, sigues siendo igual de fea que siempre…- Se cruzó de brazos restándole importancia a la pelirroja.

-Con Jugo es diferente…- Sonrió ampliamente la pelirroja. –Él no me molestaba como tú…- Lo miró desafiante. –Aparte… sigues teniendo esa cara de mocoso malicioso…- Soltó a Jugo de su agarre.

-Ustedes dos no cambiarán nunca…- Añadió Jugo con resignación. –Dejen de pelear, Orochimaru espera abajo, nos pidió que viniéramos a buscarte…- Le sonrió. Ella asintió.

Jugo y Suigetsu fueron de los niños que adoptó Orochimaru hace años casi a la par que Karin. Vivian en otra ciudad momentáneamente, le servían más a Orochimaru en ese lugar. A Karin la mantenía con él porque era la única abogada en la familia. Tayuya también había estudiado leyes pero lo dejó tiempo después para estudiar administración de empresas.

-Jugo ¿Será que después de la cena podemos hablar en privado?- Agregó la pelirroja por lo bajo. El joven entendió que tenía que ser discreto y solo asintió.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

 _¡Hola a todos!_

 _¡Siento tanto la demora! No me había sido posible actualizar, sí les contará la de cosas que han pasado… pero bueno, a lo nuestro. Traté de dejarlo más largo que lo usual. Intenté subir dos capítulos en recompensa pero no pude. Prometo recompensar mi ausencia y en los próximos capítulos más romance y menos intrigas aunque…. Creo que se va viendo más o menos por donde va el asunto ¿no?_

 _Yo también quiero ver más romance, iba a meterlo antes pero en realidad me resultaba por demás precipitado no encontraba el momento de que sucediera pero… ¡Se han besado ya! Sasuke y Sakura han empezado ya oficialmente este no sé qué, que que se yo._

 _Espero disfruten el capítulo y no me den de tomatazos. Gracias por leer, aunque no han dejado review, déjenme les cuento que puedo ver las estadísticas ¡eh! Así que obvio me doy cuenta que lo leen. Espero que se animen y me dejen comentarios para saber que les está pareciendo. No me resta más que decir: ¡Gracias!_

 _¡Saludos!_

 _Lita00_


	14. ¿Como reaccionar después del primer beso

Este fic ha sido creado con el mero objetivo de entretenimiento y sin ningún fin de lucro. Los personajes como ya saben no me pertenecen, la historia sí.

 _ **~ENTRE HERMANOS~**_

 **CAPITULO XIV**

 _~ ¿Cómo reaccionar después del primer beso?~_

La casa de los Uchiha estaba totalmente en silencio, todos dormían menos él. Después de haber llegado a casa no dudó en ducharse y quitarse la arena pegada a su cuerpo.

Sasuke Uchiha no conciliaba el sueño esa noche. Esta vez, no había actuado con la razón, si no con el deseo de hacer lo que realmente quería, besar a Sakura. Quería arrepentirse pero la verdad es que no, no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho. Pensó por momentos en Itachi dando por hecho que no estaba bien haber besado a su novia.

-¡Maldición!- Dijo por lo bajo en la oscuridad de su habitación.

Bajó hacia la cocina por un poco de agua, aquella noche hacía un calor infernal en Konoha, refrescarse era lo único que apetecía. Del refrigerador sacó una jarra con agua, bebió lo más rápido posible haciendo gesto de dolor, el frío le había llegado no solo a la garganta sino al cerebro también.

-Ojala esto sirviera también para sacarla de mi cabeza…- Se sirvió un segundo vaso llevándolo consigo.

Su hogar permanecía en un silencio agradable. Entró a la sala con el vaso en la mano y miro hacía la piscina a través del ventanal. La escena de Sakura cayendo junto con él asaltó sus pensamientos, su cuerpo lo estaba traicionando recordando como el cuerpo de la pelirosa estaba totalmente empapado. Él no había pasado por alto ese momento como seguro pensaba Sakura, sonrió ante el recuerdo. La ojiverde parecía enfadada y él tratando de fingir indiferencia terminaron abrazados.

 _-"Maldición… esto no es bueno…"-_ Se dijo mentalmente haciendo presión sobre el vaso de cristal que tenía en las manos.

-¿Joven?... ¿Es usted?...- Se escuchó detrás. Mina había despertado en medio de la madrugada al escuchar ruido en la cocina.

-Está todo bien Mina. Solo he venido por agua…- Respondió.

-…- La mujer asintió y terminó prendiendo una lámpara pequeña alumbrando con una tenue luz el lugar. El pelinegro hizo mueca de desagrado acostumbrando sus pupilas a la claridad. –Seguro que tendrá hambre, esta noche no cenó en casa y…- Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

-Estoy bien Mina, comí algo mientras salí. Está todo bien… Ve a dormir- Trató de despacharla.

-… De acuerdo…- La mujer lo miró por última vez antes de apagar la lámpara. –Espero que su insomnio…- Sonrió con ternura. –Solo se deba a una chica…-

-¿…Q..Que!?- Se sorprendió el Uchiha al ver que la mujer salió del lugar sonriente. –"Lo que me faltaba… lucir como un libro abierto. ¿Es que se me nota tanto?"- Sintió que no tenía caso seguir pensando en eso, desganado se dirigió a su habitación.

-000-

-¡Oye, frentona!...- Gritó Ino al ver a su mejor amiga ausente. -¿Qué te está pasando? Estabas a punto de quemarte…- La rubia le dio un manotazo para evitar que acercara su mano al fuego.

-…Ah…- Parpadeó confundida. –Sí, sí…- Se quedó quieta. La ojiazul le miró sospechosa. Sakura mantenía aun una sonrisa atolondrada desde que despertó.

-Un momento… algo no me huele bien aquí… ¿Qué te pasa Sakura? Está totalmente distraída…- Se quejó Ino. -¿Qué es lo que realmente te sucede?-

-No, no. No es nada. Está todo bien…- Se excusó la pelirosa. Ino no se iba a tragar ese cuento.

-Sí, claro…- Bufó la rubia. –Y yo nací ayer y tú no naciste con tremenda frente de marquesina…- Provocó. Sakura ni se inmutó ante el comentario.

-Yamanaka, eso es porque no puedes ver a alguien bien más que a tí.- Interrumpió Naruto.

-¡Uhhg… ¡Quieres callarte pelo de escobeta!- Soltó preocupada. Mandó una mirada fulminante al rostro del ojiazul.

-¿Qué has dicho? ¿Cómo es que me has llamado?...- Gritó Naruto impaciente.

-Te ha llamado pelo de escobeta amigo…- Aclaró Kiba echando fuego a la hoguera. El rubio se acercó a la Yamanaka con pose de desatar la guerra ahí mismo.

-Pelo de escobeta. ¡Ja! ¿Qué hay de ti? Pelos de elote… De nada te servirá intentar cuidártelo como según lo haces, sí hasta mi abuela lo tiene mejor que el tuyo- Añadió satisfecho al ver como una venita en la cabeza de la rubia se saltaba.

-Vuélveme a llamar así y dejaré de tenerte consideración por ser el novio de Hinata…- Ino enfureció.

-Cálmense chicos…- Agregó la ojiperla intentando apaciguar el mal genio de la rubia. –Ya estamos por irnos y no nos conviene tardar más…-

-Déjalos, déjalos…- Decía tranquilamente el Inuzuka. –Ya sabes cómo son…- Rio divertido mientras Akamaru se unía a los rubios en un intento de jugar con ambos.

Akamaru ladraba y movía su cola divertido también por la escena. Cuando Ino y Naruto se juntaban parecían dos chiquillos haciendo travesuras y peleando. Sakura se mantenía en silencio, algo que ante una escena de sus mejores amigos como la que estaban montando era totalmente extraño.

-¿Estas bien Sakura?- Llamó Kiba tocando su hombro.

-Sí…- Asintió aunque presente físicamente, su mente divagaba en un universo totalmente distinto al actual.

-¿Segura?- Levantó una ceja escéptico. Kiba era el único que sabía sobre lo ocurrido entre Sakura y el Uchiha. Mientras los demás platicaban alrededor de la fogata, Akamaru le llevó con el hocico a su amo un platillo volador, uno de sus juguetes favoritos. Después de lanzarlo, el can tardó en regresar y prefirió cerciorarse que todo estuviera bien, justo a lo lejos pudo ver las siluetas de sus amigos. Sonrió para sus adentros. Llamó a Akamaru por lo bajo para darles privacidad.

-Sí…- El castaño debía admitir que el rostro de Sakura aunque se mantenía sonriente, aquella no era una linda sonrisa, era una sonrisa atontada. Él imaginaba ya el verdadero motivo pero no quiso comentar nada al respecto.

-Luces muy diferente el día de hoy, Ino también lo ha notado por lo que veo…-La pelirosa ante el recuerdo no pudo esconder el sonrojo repentino que invadió su rostro. Kiba sonrió. Sus sospechas eran ciertas y ella acababa prácticamente de confirmarlo.

-Ah…- Balbuceó nerviosa.

-No te preocupes… No se lo contaré a nadie…- Kiba le guiñó un ojo pasando su dedo índice por sus labios en señal de mantenerlo en secreto.

El sonrojo de la pelirosa se intensificó mientras el castaño se echó a reír sin disimulo. Las palabras de su amigo lograron traerla de golpe a la realidad.

-Oye… ¿Qué es tan gracioso?- Se acercó Naruto cargando ya la hielera vacía. -¿Qué es tan gracioso?...- Kiba sacudió su cabeza haciendo una negativa. –Oh, vamos… cuéntenme…- Insistió el rubio.

-Nada Naruto…- Se apresuró la ojiverde a contestar. –No seas molesto…- Miró de reojo a su amigo castaño rogando internamente que no dijera palabra alguna.

-Nada, nada Naruto… se nos hace tarde. Quedé de pasar a casa de Shino, déjame ahí antes…- El castaño echó otra risilla.

-0000—

Cierta peliroja caminaba en círculos impaciente con su móvil en la mano.

-¿Aun no te contesta?- Decía Jugo.

-No, no entiendo. ¿De verdad se está escondiendo?- A Karin le molestaba de sobremanera que no le respondieran las llamadas, fuera quien fuera.

-Eso parece. Kabuto no me explicó mucho sobre la situación de Tayuya. Según sé, él era el único que le seguía el rastro, hasta que un día lo perdió por completo. Sabes que Kabuto no es de los que perdona fácilmente-

-Sí. Sé cómo es Kabuto- Afirmó la peliroja. –Pero… Orochimaru…- Titubeó.

-Orochimaru delegó ese asunto a Kabuto precisamente. Tayuya sabe bastantes cosas, algo que no le conviene precisamente a Orochimaru. Él no la dejaría ir tan fácilmente sin antes asegurarse que sus secretos están a salvo. Ella discutió acaloradamente con Kabuto antes de irse…-

-¿Discutieron? ¿Cómo sabes eso tú, Jugo?-

-Estaba en casa esos días. Al parecer, ella se negó a terminar algunos pendientes que tenía Orochimaru precisamente para ella, fui yo quien se encargó de hacerlo…- Explicó.

-Entiendo…- Karin marcó nuevamente. –Lo que me dijo Tayuya… ¿Sabes tú de eso?-

-No exactamente. Orochimaru no deja que nosotros nos acerquemos al orfanato y al laboratorio, de eso solo se encarga exclusivamente Kabuto… Sabía que había algo muy turbio en todo esto…-

-Hmm… Sabes que no puedo basarme únicamente en suposiciones… ¿Y si Tayuya miente porque aún está molesta con Orochimaru?...-

-¿Y si no lo hace?-

-¡Urghhh!- Bufó confundida. –Es que… esas son acusaciones muy muy delicadas, tengo que asegurarme cual es la verdad… Lo haré por mi cuenta…-

-Debes de tener cuidado y sin duda no puedes hacerlo sola. Necesitas que alguien te ayude, en algún momento necesitarás una coartada. ¿Qué hay de Sasuke? ¿No tendría que haber regresado ya?- Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Las cosas no son tan fáciles como parecen…- Suspiró con cansancio. –Sasuke, aún no tiene las pruebas suficientes para afirmar que lo que le sucedió, fue por su hermano…-

-¿Qué hay de las pruebas que me enseñaste hace un momento?- Ella volvió a negar.

-No puedo hacerlo, no todavía. Hay cabos sueltos, en los que… tratándose de Sasuke no serían aceptables. Podría asegurarte, tal como es la teoría de mi tío… que ha sido Itachi. Aun así, créeme, ese tipo no parece realmente tan…- Trató de buscar una palabra adecuada.

-No puedes basarte en apariencias… ¿Te imaginarías que Orochimaru es ante los demás a como en realidad es?- Karin torció los labios.

-Sí, sí. Ya sé que tienes razón… Pero aún hay algo que no termina de convencerme. Con Itachi aún tengo cabos sueltos, que si terminó de resolverlos será mejor. Con Orochimaru… estoy totalmente en cero. Con él solo tengo las acusaciones de Tayuya y mis mil y un dudas…- Revolvió su cabellera.

-Puedo ayudarte y seguro que Suigetsu también estará dispuesto a hacerlo…- Cruzó una de sus piernas y observó como el peliceleste se asomaba por uno de los ventanales de dentro de la casa.

-¡Ugh! Ni me lo menciones… él es un brabucón- Karin tomó asiento en una silla que estaba frente a su hermano adoptivo. Estando en el jardín nadie pensaría que hablarían de cosas tan serias como esas, fue por eso que Karin prefirió hablar con Jugo en el jardín, lejos de cualquier fiel servidumbre o de los oídos de su tío o Kabuto.

-No lo subestimes Karin, él es realmente serio cuando se trata de asuntos realmente importantes, como este… por ejemplo.-

-¿De verdad lo crees?- Él asintió.

-Deberías de saberlo ya. Suigetsu resulta ser el mejor en cada cosa que hace- Karin le miró extrañada. –No me mires así. Suigetsu no es tan fiel a Orochimaru como parece. Nuestra suerte fue diferente a la de Tayuya y a la tuya. No me quejo, Orochimaru nos cuidó y se encargó de nosotros debidamente pero nos exigió más que a ninguno, especialmente a Suigetsu. Ustedes eran niñas y era natural que las consintiera y protegiera más, a Suigetsu no le tocó tanto mimo… Le tocó esforzarse el doble, es por eso que es quien es y está en donde esta.-

-…- La mirada de Karin se dirigía hacia el ventanal donde Suigetsu los miraba. El peliceleste hablaba con Orochimaru así que no podía hacerles gestos como usualmente lo hacía. Ante Orochimaru, Suigetsu era totalmente diferente, era la persona más correcta sobre la tierra.

-A Suigetsu le ha costado estar en donde está. Puede que ante los demás parezca distraído y un cabeza hueca. No lo es en absoluto. ¿Recuerdas aquella vez, cuando niños? Kabuto destrozó todas tus muñecas, cuando nosotros estábamos jugando en el estudio de Orochimaru y Tayuya y tu habían estado en la cocina jugando a hacer pastelillos. Sabías que había sido Kabuto ¿No es así?- Ella bajó la mirada apenada. –Pero Kabuto era astuto, te manipulaba desde pequeña, y tanto a él como a ti, no les agradaba Suigetsu. Juuhmm…- Esbozó una sonrisa melancólica. –Ese día, Kabuto negó su culpa y en cambio dijo que había visto salir a Suigetsu de tu habitación, tú, no tenías la certeza pero lo culpaste de igual forma. Orochimaru lo castigó y le dio tremenda tunda-

-A ti también, dijiste que habían sido los dos…- Él asintió.

-Sí, nos castigaron. A pesar de que él dijo una y otra vez que no había sido culpa suya… Por accidente, Orochimaru encontró en tu habitación ese mismo día uno de sus utensilios de laboratorio, esos tan costosos. Lo habías roto tú. Fue por eso que terminó echándose la culpa. Lo que él quería, era evitar que te castigaran a ti, no era correcto que le pegaran a una niña…- Los ojos de la peliroja se abrieron como platos. –Sí, él lo único que intentó hacer, fue protegerte. Siempre lo hizo, trataba de acercarte a ti pero… siempre le rechazabas y la única manera que tenía era molestándote…- Sonrió al ver como por fin Suigetsu se acercaba a grandes zancadas hacia ellos.

-…- Karin entre perpleja y apenada miraba a Suigetsu.

-¡Hey Zanahoria!...- Pasó un brazo por los hombres de ella. –Me miras así porque…- Se acercó a uno de sus oídos. – ¿Has caído rendida a mis encantos ya?- Sentir la cercanía del chico tiburonesco hizo que se ruborizara.

-¡Cállate! Ya quisieras…- Se soltó de su agarre. De repente aquella confesión de parte de Jugo y observar tan detenidamente y darse cuenta que Suigetsu evidentemente no era el chiquillo que la molestaba en su infancia. Suigetsu había crecido y su cuerpo había madurado, era todo un hombre aunque con ella se comportara igual que desde niños.

-0000-

Sakura intentó encontrarse con Sasuke después de lo ocurrido en la playa. Si parecía que el suelo extrañamente era suave y no necesitaba pisarlo para desplazarse, parecía que se movía en su propia nube. Y justo cuando se lo encontró en la oficina de su madre, le había dedicado una mirada fría, como si lo de anoche jamás hubiera pasado. Menos mal que su nube no se elevó demasiado, porque de ser así, hubiera ido de bruces irremediablemente.

Ese día y después del comportamiento de Sasuke que fue peor que un iceberg cayéndole encima, evitó encontrárselo nuevamente. Irremediablemente Sakura hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano para terminar sus labores más temprano de lo habitual para salir de Sharingan sin tener que verlo nuevamente.

-¿Te vas?...- Se escuchó decir a su espalda.

-Ah… Sasuke…- Se giró ella. –Sí, hemos terminado antes, así que...-

-Creí que esperarías a que saliera también… como siempre…- Añadió él.

-…- Las palabras la tomaron por sorpresa. –Pasé hace un momento por tu oficina pero no estabas…- Mintió. Ella lo vio en la sala de juntas nada más.

-¿Te irás sin mí?...- Se aventuró a preguntar.

-Bueno, creí que estabas ocupado y que… sería mejor irme primero, quedé con Ino de pasar al negocio de sus padres…- Respondió.

-Sakura…- Llamó el pelinegro. El corazón de la pelirosa latía de prisa. –En realidad pensé que me estabas evitando, por lo ocurrido aquella noche…- Dijo secamente.

-…- La ojiverde sintió un baldazo de agua fría, si es que eso era posible a comparación al tempano de hielo que le había ya caído antes. Sentía al Uchiha frío nuevamente con ella. –No. Para nada…- Esbozó una sonrisa forzada. -¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?...- Trataba de restarle importancia y hablarle con naturalidad pero en realidad sentía que algo se le desquebrajaba en el pecho al ver como él no tenía ni una pizca de tacto sobre el tema.

-Me alegro que sea así. No quisiera que las cuestiones personales afecten las laborales, estamos en Sharingan y lo que pase fuera de aquí no es algo que debamos lidiar en el trabajo…- Agregó.

-…- A Sakura dejó de latirle el corazón por un segundo. _–"¿Cómo podía haberla besado la noche anterior y por la mañana hacer como si nada pasara?"-_ Respiró hondo, intentando calmar el nudo en la garganta con el que se estaba atragantando ahora. –Sí, entiendo, no tienes por qué preocuparte. ¿Necesitas algo más?...- Él negó. –Bueno… será mejor que me vaya…- Dijo a forma de despedida sintiendo que el nudo se intensificaba.

-…- El Uchiha miraba los pasos de Sakura. Había querido hablarle e irse juntos como lo venían haciendo últimamente pero de pronto, no supo cómo entablar la conversación correctamente y terminó estropeándolo. _–"¿¡Qué diablos acabo de hacer!?"-_ Se reprendió así mismo.

El pelinegro reaccionó muy tarde, intentó retenerla pero ella ya había salido de la fundación.

-Tsk…- Tocó su sien impaciente. A él no se le daban nada bien este tipo de cosas, especialmente tratándose de ella. Desde que comenzaron a ser amigos intentaba no hacerla sentir mal pero siempre conseguía el efecto contrario, Naruto siempre estaba ahí para recordarle lo tonto que se veía actuando de esa forma.

Pasaron tres días más sin éxito. Después de eso Sakura lo evitó a toda costa, a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario encontrarse con él respecto a cuestiones laborales. Entre el hospital y la fundación la pelirosa apenas tenía tiempo para pensar en el menor de los Uchiha. Claro que era inevitable verle en la fundación aunque fuese de lejos y se esforzaba de sobremanera retirar la vista una vez que le veía. Sasuke sabía y entendía del por qué ella lo evitaba pero parecía más cabeza hueca que Naruto para poder tratar remediar sus actitudes.

-Huff…- Ino respiró hondo. –Créeme que no te entiendo Sakura. Un día me dices que irás en serio con Itachi y después… simplemente pasa esto. Estas ausente. Pensé que aquel día en la playa había pasado algo entre Sasuke y tu…- Decía la rubia tocando sus rodillas.

-No ha pasado nada- La ojiverde no estaba tan de humor para sermones que seguro si le contaba algo, por mínimo que fuera, su mejor amiga le soltaría una catedra inevitable.

-Eres demasiado complicada frentona…- Echó su cabello hacia atrás.

-Las cosas con Itachi simplemente no van a funcionar- Suspiró. –Estoy segura de eso… -

-Itachi me parece un buen tipo, sabes. Su relación es extraña, pocas veces salen en una cita, lo único que pasa entre ustedes es en torno a su trabajo y esas cosas…- Decía vagamente la ojiazul.

 _-"Seguro que si supieras que intentó asesinar a su hermano no dirías lo mismo"-_ Pensó la pelirosa. –Supongo que tienes razón…- Musitó ella. –Itachi y yo... lo único que nos une ahora es el hospital y Sharingan y antes Sasuke-

-Esto es deprimente. Tanto tu como yo no hemos tenido ni una pizca de suerte en estas cosas del amor…- Miró el cielo resignada.

-¿Qué dices?... A ti lo que te sobran son pretendientes Ino-cerda.- Frunció el ceño.

-Huuu ¿Y de que ha servido?- Volvió la mirada hacia su amiga. –Ser popular entre los chicos, no quiere decir que tengas suerte en el amor, tonta. La mayoría son demasiado superficiales, necesito más que solo una cara bonita…- La pelirosa sonrió.

A la rubia le habían roto ya el corazón una vez. Un chico estupendamente guapo pero terriblemente mujeriego. Haku había conquistado el corazón de la joven Yamanaka en bachillerato, la gentileza del muchacho cautivaba no solo el corazón de la ojiazul, sino de toda chica a su alrededor y él se dejaba querer.

-¿Lo dices por lo que te pasó con Haku?- La ojiverde sabía la respuesta pero lo dijo sin pensarlo. Su mejor amiga asintió.

-No solo por él, sabes que no es el único cara bonita-desalmado…- Hizo mueca de desagrado.

Después de lo de Haku, se había hecho más cercana a Shikamaru, que en ese tiempo se había enamorado de ella irremediablemente. Shikamaru Nara jamás confesó sus sentimientos y prefirió ser únicamente su amigo, como hasta ahora.

-Has conocido chicos realmente buenos Ino, no puedes quejarte…- La rubia asintió.

-Sí, supongo que nunca salen las cosas como queremos. En el corazón no se manda, tu deberías de saber eso mejor que yo, y no he logrado enamorarme tan locamente…- Sonrió con nostalgia.

-¿Qué hay de Sai?- La ojiazul frunció el ceño.

-¿Hablas en serio frentona?-

-Sai te gusta ¿no es así?-

-Por favor Sakura…- Se encogió de hombros. –Sai no me ve con esos ojos. Para él soy únicamente su amiga. A pesar de que nos conocemos desde niños y hay confianza entre nosotros, no me atrevo. Sai es demasiado bueno. No quiero estropear lo que tengo con él, jamás se ha acercado a mí de esa manera y aunque en alguna ocasión se lo insinué…puff…- Resopló avergonzada. –No funcionó. ¿Puedes creer que llegó a decirme que soy como una hermana para él?...- Los ojos verdes mostraron perplejidad para después soltar una risilla traviesa al ver el rostro decepcionado de su mejor amiga. -¡Oye frentona! No te rías… no me hagas sentir peor…- Frunció el ceño aún más.

-Lo siento… No me habías contado nada de esto…- Cubrió sus labios intentando parar.

-Sí, bueno… No había manera de poderte contar eso. Digamos que protegía mi ego- Torció sus labios al ver que Sakura aguantaba soltar otra risa. -¡Vamos! Deja eso ya…- Decía avergonzada.

-…Pgrg- Intento contener una risilla, el rostro de su amiga hacia un puchero de niña pequeña. –Lo siento, lo siento… No puedo creer que te apenes tú, por algo como esto, tienes por lo menos más experiencia que yo, realmente no creía que pasaras por esto…-

-Ya ves… esto es algo así como "Los ricos también lloran"- Hizo ademán con sus manos señalando al aire. Ambas se echaron a reír.

-0000-

-Sakura…- Entró el pelinegro al aula en donde estaba la pelirosa. -¿Estas ocupada? Necesito que hablemos- Ella sin prestar mucha atención asintió.

-Dime… ¿Qué pasa?- La ojiverde guardaba papeleo en un maletín sin girarse. – ¿Necesitas alguna cosa?

-…- Con la mirada Sasuke inspeccionó el lugar. Había una chica guardando material. –Preferiría que fuese en privado- La pelirosa no prestó atención, le ignoró totalmente.

No quería molestarse en esos momentos y estropear las cosas nuevamente. El hecho de que Sakura lo ignorara comenzó a impacientarlo. Tomó su mano rápidamente casi rayando en la brusquedad, llevándola con él.

-¡Sasuke!...- Se quejó ella mientras caminaba. Entraron a una sala de juntas que se mantenía vacía la mayor parte del tiempo. -¿Qué te sucede?...- Dijo finalmente saberse solos y sin riesgo que nadie le escuchara quejarse.

-…- Sasuke la acorraló entre la pared y su cuerpo. Le exasperaba la indiferencia de Sakura, el Uchiha deseaba que las cosas volvieran a ser como esas últimas semanas, donde ellos podían estar cerca sin ningún problema. No estaba Itachi, no había nada que se los impidiera.

El pelinegro carecía de paciencia y la palabra no se le daba con facilidad. Odiaba en esos momentos no ser un poco como Naruto. Acortó cada vez más la distancia entre ellos, la pelirosa lo empujó pero él no le permitió poner distancia.

-Necesito hablar contigo Sakura, necesito…- Murmuró con dificultad. No sabía muy bien que decir. Posó una mano sobre su cuello con delicadeza, subiendo sus dedos hasta alcanzar la nuca de ella, como si acariciara los mechones de cabello que había a su paso.

-T...t…t- El cuerpo de la ojiverde se estremeció por el contacto. Por su parte, ella entendió que después del beso volvería a ser el frío de antes, evitándolo era la mejor opción o eso creyó. Pero ahora _¿Qué era lo de ahora?_

-…- Sasuke pasó su pulgar por su labio inferior recordando lo terso de esa parte de piel chocando con la suya. Trazó en una caricia suave con la que su cuerpo comenzaba a relajarse al ver que ella no ponía más resistencia. Se acercó lentamente hacia ella, hacia sus labios y le besó con fuerza por si ella intentaba alejarse, reclamando que le correspondiera como la noche en la playa.

La ojiverde al sentir el contacto con su piel titubeó en un principio tratando de oponerse entre la cálida sensación del contacto con la confusión que le causaba que de buenas a primeras viniera ahora actuando de tal forma, después al sentir la suave caricia en sus labios, había perdido todo autocontrol sin ser consciente de ello. No quería que él volviera a tratarle así nuevamente después, aunque irremediable y secretamente estaba deseando que volviera a suceder. Al igual que él, se dejó llevar. Quería sentir el rose de sus labios nuevamente con los de ella. Con la mano libre la atrajo hacia él tomándola por la cintura y Sakura solo atinó a estrechar su espalda, acarició con lentitud a su paso su espalda hasta tocar su cabello entrelazando sus dedos con el cabello de él en un movimiento casi automático. Sasuke estrujó su cuerpo contra el suyo al notar respuesta de parte de ella.

-Sasu…- Musitó ella entre el beso. No quería mentirse, ella deseaba que Sasuke la besara nuevamente. Estaba deseando ese momento con ansias.

-Sh…- Separó sus labios de los de ella posando su frente contra la de ella. –Sakura…- Notó el brillo en sus ojos verdes. –No tienes que alejarte de esta manera…- Susurró. –Simplemente, no lo hagas. Por favor-

-¿Qué?...- Sí, era verdad ella lo estaba evitando, se mordió la lengua antes de seguir hablando. Le estaba dando un vuelco al corazón en ese preciso instante. La respiración de él se iba acompasando al sentir la calidez de la ojiverde.

-Se supondría que hablaría contigo…- Ella solo atinó a mirarle.

-…- Aunque se creía confundida, no podía negar que sí, confirmó que realmente deseaba besarlo nuevamente y ahora, el semblante de él había dejado de ser frío por lo que solo atinó a acariciar su mejilla. El Uchiha tomó su mano evitando que no la retirara. –Sasuke….-

Ninguno sabía cómo comenzar a hablar. De repente escucharon voces fuera. Se alejaron rápidamente con sus cuerpos tensos.

-Hace un momento los ví por aquí….- Se escuchaba desde el pasillo.

Sakura intentó hablar pero Sasuke le indicó que no hiciera ruido.

-No se preocupe, puedo buscarlo…- Una voz tremendamente familiar hizo que el cuerpo de Sakura se congelara.

-… Tsk… ¿Que hace aquí?...- Maldijo por lo bajo mirando lo consternada de la Haruno.

Alguien abrió la puerta.

-…¿Huh?... Sasuke, por fin te encontré…- Itachi al ver a Sakura se detuvo. –Sakura, no sabía que… ¿Sucede algo?...- Ella no podía articular palabra.

 _-"¿¡Qué clase de broma es esta!?"…-_ Gritó en su interior.

-Estábamos ocupados ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no avisaste de tu regreso?- Dijo secamente el Uchiha menor.

-Entiendo…- Itachi comprendió que no era precisamente bienvenido. –Preferí darles una sorpresa, seguro que les haría ilusión verme nuevamente por aquí…- Le lanzó una mirada a su hermano cargada de ironía. –Por lo que veo sí que los he sorprendido, Sakura, realmente te he sorprendido…- Le sonrió.

-… Itachi…- Atinó a decir en un hilo de voz. No sabía sí lo decía enserio o realmente sus palabras se referían a que intuía algo entre su hermano y ella. La culpa se clavó como un afilado cuchillo en su pecho.

-Aprovechando que estas aquí…- Se acercó a ella pasando un brazo sobre su hombro atrayéndola hacia él en una forma de abrazo. –Me alegro de verte- Sonrió ante la mirada fulminante del Uchiha menor. –Ahora que he regresado tendrás más tiempo libre…- Palmeó con su brazo libre el hombro de Sasuke. –Madre me contó que no has tenido mucho tiempo para descansar…- Sonrió burlón esta vez. –He de suponer que tener casi tiempo completo es que las cosas marchan mejor de lo que esperé con esto…- El hermano menor apretó los dientes.

-…- Una pelirosa petrificada y con el cuerpo totalmente tensó miraba a Sasuke perpleja.

-¿Está todo bien Sakura?...- Llamó Itachi al notar la seriedad en ella.

-S..sí…- Respondió con torpeza. -¿Cuándo has llegado?- Añadió obligándose a sí misma a salir de su asombro.

-Acabo de llegar justo hace dos horas. Saliendo del aeropuerto Kisame me dijo que Sasuke estaría aquí, así que decidí venir hasta aquí para ponernos al día…- Explicó con simpleza.

-...- Sasuke miró a Sakura una última vez. –Será mejor que terminemos esto…- La ojiverde parpadeó confundida. –Sakura, hablaremos después. Estaré en la oficina…- Anunció a su hermano para que le siguiera. Antes de que Sasuke saliera, Itachi tomó a Sakura por la cintura para abrazarla a lo que el Uchiha menor cerró la puerta con fuerza dando un buen portazo.

Sakura estaba hecha un manojo de nervios. Se había besado con Sasuke antes de que Itachi llegara y ahora, ahí estaba él, su todavía novio abrazándole y si su raciocinio no le fallaba le trataba de hacer ver que le había extrañado. Sentía algo terriblemente pesado sobre los hombros y se sentía la peor sobre el planeta tierra.

-Itachi…- Agregó ella separándose de él, en un intento de ignorar el peso de la culpa, no toleraba estar en los brazos de Itachi.

-000-

Impaciente golpeó el escritorio con furia. Sasuke estaba lleno de ira, justo cuando arreglaría las cosas con Sakura, justo después de besarla aparece Itachi, haciendo entrada triunfal tomándola por la cintura y abrazándola.

-¡Maldita sea!- Golpeó nuevamente el escritorio.

-Vaya, al parecer llegué en mal momento…- Se escuchó a Itachi entrar.

-Pudiste llamar antes de entrar…- Refunfuñó Sasuke.

-¿Llamar antes de entrar a mi oficina?- Sonrió socarrón. –No estarás hablando en serio…- Sasuke apretó su puño en respuesta tragándose sus palabras. –En fin… Hay algo muy serio que me explicarás ahora, estés o no de humor…- De su maletín sacó una carpeta y varias hojas sueltas aparte dejándolas caer sobre la mesa de trabajo.

-¿Qué es esto?- Dijo ya sin ocultar su enfado.

-Deberías echar un vistazo y explicarme de que va esto…- Señaló.

-Realmente no estoy de humor, solo dilo y ya…- Endureció su expresión.

Itachi abrió la carpeta y su hermano reconoció el logotipo de Taka, la empresa de Orochimaru.

-Me explicas ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Por qué si se había vencido ya el contrato con Taka, de pronto me encuentro con que no sé cómo, fue renovado y sin mi consentimiento? Sabías perfectamente que Uchiha Company no renovaría ningún contrato con ellos…- La voz de Itachi sonó ronca.

-No hay razón alguna para no hacerlo…- La voz de Sasuke sonó desafiante.

-No se pueden hacer contratos sin mi autorización, Hiashi Hyuga me llamó hace unos días para informarme de este asunto. Te parezca o no, soy el director de esta empresa. Intenté anular la renovación pero siendo tú, accionista y miembro precisamente de la familia Uchiha hace valida esa dichosa renovación. Esto nos pone en problemas y espero que para estas alturas seas capaz de afrontar las consecuencias de tus actos- Sentenció. –Estas arriesgando esta empresa y a tu familia también. No sé qué o como pero te advierto que estarás arreglando este asunto ya, Uchiha Company no puede seguir teniendo ningún vínculo con Taka, así que vas con tu noviecita y su tío y arreglas este asunto de una buena vez-

-No lo haré…- Respondió.

-¿Cómo has dicho?- Itachi clavó su oscura mirada en la de su hermano.

-No lo haré. Acabas de reafirmar que eres tú el director. Pues bien, arréglalo tú…- Itachi apretó su puño pero no dijo nada. El menor de los Uchiha se dispuso a salir de la oficina.

-0000—

Sakura prácticamente intentaba huir de Sharingan en esos momentos. Terminó su jornada y salió presurosa del lugar. Justo en la salida encontró a ambos hermanos.

 _-"Esto debe de ser una muy mala broma"-_ Pensó.

En un intento de desaparecer sin ser vista trató de pasar por detrás de un contenedor que había cerca pero preocupada por no ser vista no se percató de una lata en su camino y al pisarla esta hizo ruido.

-Sakura- Llamó Itachi y una mirada atenta de Sasuke se clavaba en ella. –¿Te vas? Te busque pero me dijeron que seguramente te habías ido ya- Nerviosa ante la mirada insistente del menor solo asintió. –Espera, te llevo a casa…- Esta vez la mirada que estaba clavada en ella fue acusadora.

-No te preocupes… seguro estarás cansado y será mejor que vayas a casa a descansar…- Agregó aferrándose a su bolso como si intentara sacar seguridad con eso.

-No te preocupes, vamos…- Le indicó que se acercara. –O prefieres esperarme aquí mientras voy por el auto…- Ella negó.

-No es necesario, de verdad…- Intentó sonar tranquila y con naturalidad pero sentir aquella mirada oscura tan penetrante en ella no ayudaba en lo más mínimo.

El móvil de Itachi se escuchó sonar y no dudo en atender rápidamente. Al parecer había surgido un imprevisto.

-No te preocupes por mí… de verdad…- Se encogió de hombros esta vez. –Puedo irme sola…-

-No, no te preocupes, podre llegar a tiempo sin problema, Kisame no puede hacerse cargo de esto. Vamos.- Aunque un poco insegura la pelirosa se acercó lentamente.

Sasuke apretaba los puños sin quitarle la mirada de encima a Sakura. Miraba la escena con ira contenida al ver como su hermano la tomaba del brazo para después tomar su mano y caminar como una típica pareja de enamorados. El tan solo pensarlo le revolvió el estómago.

-"Maldita sea"-Murmuró para sí mismo.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 _NOTA:_

 _¡Hola!_

 _Sí, después de quien sabe cuánto desaparecida, vuelvo no sé cómo exactamente. Pero regresé. El capítulo obviamente ya lo tenía peroooo… me faltaba darle una revisada, revisar que quedara como quería realmente que quedara y hasta ahora pude hacerlo. Espero que puedan seguir el fic y no lo manden al olvido (No, como yo no. Y es que no es que lo haya mandado al olvido, es que no me doy el tiempo debido para poder dedicarle el tiempo adecuado). Agradezco a las personitas que hasta el momento lo han seguido y:_ _ **Adrit126**_ _, linda, no te preocupes… entiendo todo esto y agradezco enormemente tu review, he de confesar que la alerta que me llego del review que dejaste, me hizo obligarme hoy a terminar de revisar el capítulo y poderlo publicar. Espero seguir leyéndote y… GRACIAS._

 _Y gracias a todos por seguir leyendo._

 _No olviden sus reviews que son enormemente importantes para mí, no saben cuánto de verdad._

 _¡Saludos!_

 _Lita00_


End file.
